Ni todas las estrellas
by Mrs Bipolar
Summary: Al entrar a Akatsuki, lo que Sasuke menos se esperó encontrar fue a Sakura. / —Sí pensaba en ti muchas veces. De muchas formas. Te imaginaba desnuda y retorciéndote debajo de mí. Pero también te imaginé a mi lado, tomando un té y leyendo tus apuntes de hierbas. Quiero marcarte. Quiero hacerte mía de una forma que no puedas olvidar nunca. • ¡TERMINADO! •
1. Capítulo 1

**#** La historia es mía, sus protagonistas no.

 **Resumen de la historia:** SS. Cuando Sasuke rescató a Sakura de los calabozos de Akatsuki, lo que menos esperó fue que viajara a su lado un tiempo. Tampoco se imaginó que, de a poco, ella se convertiría en el motivo de su deseo y la razón de sus sonrisas. Y si bien Sasuke sabe que jamás podrán tener un final feliz como tal, decide ignorar eso por un tiempo y dejarse llevar hasta que el inexorable final llegue.

* * *

 **Ni todas las estrellas |** _Capítulo 1_

* * *

La noticia había volado con más velocidad de la que Konoha lo hubiera deseado. Por más que la Hokage hubiese puesto todos sus esfuerzos en que permaneciera como un secreto, fue inevitable que el rumor se esparciera no sólo por la aldea, sino que por todo el mundo ninja. Los Kages tendrían una reunión de emergencia agendada para la fecha más próxima posible. Todas aquellas novedades habían llegado incluso a oídos como los suyos, cosa que no provocaba en él más que disgusto por lo descuidados que habían sido los altos mandos de la Hoja con un asunto como aquél —no obstante, casi les debía un agradecimiento por aquello. De no ser por ellos y su pésimo manejo de la situación, él no estaría allí, frente a su meta.

—La guarida de Akatsuki… —musitó y las palabras se mezclaron con el frío aire de Otoño, que sacudía las ramas alrededor, enviando un suave susurro por todo el bosque—. Konoha ha cometido demasiados errores, pero nos ha ayudado.

—Sasuke —informó la kunoichi a su lado, encorvándose un poco para obtener una mejor visibilidad del lugar—, no hay ninja alguno, han desaparecido todos de súbito… —Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa y desvió su mirada hacia Karin—. ¡No sé cómo ha pasado! He escondido bien todos nuestros chakras, pero… quizás alguien les ha informado con antelación.

La chica desvió sus ojos rojizos lejos de los fríos orbes negros de Sasuke, enfocándose con más ímpetu en el supuesto escondite frente a ellos. A los oídos de Taka había llegado también el rumor más caótico de los últimos tiempos: Naruto, el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, había desaparecido por obra y gracia de Akatsuki. Con ayuda de las habilidades de raestrador que Karin poseía y la información que Juugo y Suigetsu habían recabado, Sasuke había descubierto el escondite de Akatsuki, donde de seguro se encontraba su antiguo compañero. No había ido para salvarlo, claramente, sino porque deseaba el poder del Kyūbi si quería concretar su plan.

—Tch, zanahoria, ¿cómo es posible que falles en lo _único_ que eres buena?

—¡Cállate, Suigetsu! —riñó Karin, aunque pareció que no le prestaba mucha atención al chico, enfocadísima en su labor de escudriñar el escondite—. Hay alguien dentro… —Sasuke nuevamente lució sorprendido—. Es una señal muy débil, pero está ahí. No hay modo alguno de que sea Naruto.

—Si es una señal débil, debe ser algún prisionero —acotó Juugo—. Sasuke, creo que es prudente que vayamos a investigar. Quizás esa persona tenga una idea de dónde se han ido los demás miembros, de dónde se han llevado a nuestro objetivo.

El Uchiha no se lo pensó mucho, puesto que, además de que Juugo fuera el compañero con más juicio que tenía en Taka, él mismo ya había pensado en la posibilidad que se extendía delante de él. Akatsuki había dejado a su prisionero atrás por la sencilla razón de que ya no les era útil y si bien era un poco ingenuo creer que mentes como las que se encontraban en Akatsuki serían tan simplonas como para dejar atrás a alguien que podía revelar dónde se habían dirigido, quizás la persona que estaba allí adentro les sirviera para dar algunas luces sobre el panorama tan negro que se extendía. Después de todo, Naruto…, _no_ , el Kyūbi era todo lo que Sasuke deseaba en esos momentos y lo que conseguiría fuera como fuera.

—Entraremos —decidió Sasuke.

* * *

Los pasos en la guarida fueron lo que delató que no estaba inconsciente, sino que en el limbo. Entre qué cosas, era la mayor de sus dudas; ¿entre la vigilia y el sueño o entre la vida y la muerte? Sus últimos recuerdos eran borrosos y confusos, gente con capas de nubes rojas apresurándose a quién sabe qué, alguien cargando a un chico desmayado entre sus brazos, el cual emanaba un chakra tan potente que incluso se podía ver, de bello cabello rubio…

 _¡Naruto!_ , calzó de pronto, y ahí fue cuando despertó de verdad.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para enfocar la habitación donde estaba encerrada desde hace una semana. La reconocía: era un lugar que tenía una ventana detrás de ella, paredes grises y unas largas cadenas colgando del techo que la amarraban de las muñecas. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Aquella chica pelirroja no estaba antes en el panorama, la cual la miraba con mucho cuidado, analizando sus heridas. La reconoció de inmediato: era Karin, una de las nuevas compañeras de Sasuke, una figura a la que no veía desde hacía años.

—Qué quieres —soltó con la voz tan rasposa que a ella misma le dolía oírse. Estaba tan cansada que no sabía cómo el tono le salió con tanta dureza, pero lo agradecía, porque no era el momento de verse débil y preguntar, sino el de exigir y espetar. Sasuke y sus secuaces bien podrían haber estado trabajando al lado de Akatsuki, y quizás la venían a llevar al nuevo escondite.

—Tranquila —pidió, con las manos al frente en son de paz, como si fuera un animal que calmar. Sakura no la culpó, porque quién sabe qué clase de aspecto tenía en esos momentos—. No estoy aquí para hacerte daño; estamos buscando a Akatsuki. Tú fuiste su prisionera todo este tiempo, ¿no? Si tienes alguna información sobre dónde están… Bueno, te liberaré si me dices algo. —Karin frunció el ceño ante la visión de Sakura haciendo lo mismo—. ¡No puedo llegar y liberarte! Ya sabes…, si resultas ser una enemiga, nos darás bastante problemas y ya tenemos suficiente con encontrar a Naruto…

Karin calló de inmediato y vio el rostro de Sakura, notando en ella una sorpresa que no esperaba encontrar. Karin tenía la clásica expresión de quien ha dicho algo que no debía decir por ningún motivo, pero Sakura no estaba interesada en hacerla sentir mejor, sino que el nombre de su amigo la impulsaba de nuevo. Recordaba —cada detalle con claridad— que Akatsuki la había secuestrado mientras estaba en una misión solitaria, donde Naruto se encontraba haciendo lo mismo en un lugar cercano, y siendo el autoproclamado héroe que era, fue corriendo hacia la trampa que los ninjas le habían preparado.

Ella había sido la carnada para el pez más gordo del mundo ninja.

—¿Para qué buscan a Naruto? —espetó, incorporándose rápidamente y caminando hasta que las cadenas la restringieron de nuevo.

—Lo necesitamos —fue su simple respuesta.

Sakura frunció el ceño para analizar la situación. Varios escenarios pasaron por su mente, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente convincente como para ser calificado como la razón por la que Sasuke, quien siempre había cuidado evitarlos, ahora buscara a su antiguo compañero. Lo que tenía claro era que no era por amistad.

—Nos necesitamos —declaró—. Llévenme con ustedes.

A Karin no le gustó aquel tono autoritario con el que ella había ordenado aquello, como si tuviera algún poder sobre ellos.

—Eso es algo que decidirá nuestro líder. —Chasqueó la lengua, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo con recelo—. Yo que tú, tengo cuidado con mi lengua a su alrededor. Él suele eliminar a aquellos que le molestan.

Sakura soltó una risa seca y sin gracia. _Ya lo sé_ , fue lo que sus pensamientos gritaron, pero su boca no se movió más que eso. Su prioridad era encontrar a Naruto en aquel momento y si Sasuke deseaba lo mismo, creía que podían trazar un buen plan que fuera conveniente para ambos; después de todo, estaba segura de que Tsunade, la Hokage, estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para recuperarlos. Sería una alianza momentánea, que se disolvería en el momento en que sus intereses volvieran a chocar.

—Sasuke, he encontrado al prisionero —informó Karin por el micrófono que habían decidido llevar. Miró de reojo a Sakura, casi preguntándole mudamente si creía que aquella era una buena idea—. Es una chica.

Recorrieron el escondite sin demora pero con cautela. Las habilidades de Karin ayudaban a guiarse un poco, pero la señal de chakra era tan débil que incluso ella casi se confundió en el camino. Con un poco de indecisión, les indicó que detrás de aquella puerta se encontraba la prisionera, y cuando Juugo y Suigetsu se adelantaron también al lado de Sasuke, ella les puso el brazo como barrera, negando con suavidad. Sólo después de que Sasuke entró, ella los dejó pasar.

Taka no había visto a Sasuke tan alterado en mucho tiempo. Fue tal la magnitud de su sorpresa que fue incapaz de reprimir el nombre que salió de sus labios; un nombre de un pasado que había dejado atrás y aún lo perseguía, un nombre de un pasado en el que había logrado ser feliz, pero que había decidido desechar. Al ver aquella figura esposada y claramente desgastada, toda la compostura de Sasuke se cayó por un segundo.

—¡Sakura…!

.

.

.

—Kakashi…

El susodicho miró a los ojos de Tsunade, deteniendo su paseo por su oficina. No había notado que había empezado a darse vueltas como un perro buscando su cola hasta que paró, y por un segundo se sintió casi avergonzado por dejar entrever lo quebrado que lo había dejado la situación. Un ninja no teme ni llora, es tan tranquilo como las aguas del mar en la mañana. Pero en aquellos momentos, Kakashi sentía que su temperamento era como un tsunami que arrasa con todo y no puede parar.

—Perdóneme, Hokage-sama —se excusó. Tsunade curvó las cejas; hacía tiempo que no veía al profesor del Equipo 7 tan alterado, ya que, aunque Kakashi se esforzara en ocultarlo, se notaba el nerviosismo en su mirada, el levísimo temblor en sus manos y la alerta en su cuerpo, como si estuviera dispuesto a saltar a cualquier lugar para ir a rescatar a sus alumnos—. Es sólo que… no entiendo. ¿Por qué Akatsuki se iría tan de pronto?

Tsunade negó, sentándose frente a su escritorio con un suspiro. El sensei notó que ella también tenía los nervios hechos añicos y que la única razón por la que no estaba temblando era porque él estaba en la habitación; una mujer como Tsunade era demasiado orgullosa como para permitir que la vieran destrozarse.

—No lo entiendo tampoco, Kakashi. Los demás Kages ya han sido convocados a una reunión de emergencia y todos han reaccionado con el mismo espanto que nosotros. Sobre todo aquel chico, Gaara, que es el Kazekage; él nos ha puesto a disposición a sus mejores ninjas para iniciar la búsqueda. Pero no podemos definir nada de eso sin antes juntarnos y decidir que no hay ningún traidor que se haya aliado con con Akatsuki. —Los ojos de la mujer pasaron por encima de todo el papeleo sin interés, resoplando al final—. No lo creo, tampoco, porque Akatsuki los atacó a todos la última reunión.

—No me parece normal que la noticia de la desaparición de Naruto se haya esparcido con tanta rapidez —arguyó Kakashi—. El Equipo 7 andaba en busca de Sasuke cuando ocurrió todo. Primero se llevaron a Sakura, y cuando Naruto la fue a buscar… —Ni siquiera tenía ánimos para finalizar aquella oración.

Shizune entonces golpeó la puerta con suavidad, pidiendo permiso para pasar. Fue la misma Hokage quien le abrió, quedándose a un lado de la puerta, mientras Kakashi permanecía frente a su escritorio. Tan pronto entró, le dio una mirada a Kakashi que él sintió cargada de lástima, y se dirigió a la Hokage para entregarle un bulto de tela a sus manos. Tsunade miró aquella prenda un par de segundos, sólo pensando en su querida alumna, rogando para que se mantuviera firme. Tenía miedo, porque Sakura había sido sólo un medio para llegar al Kyūbi, y era bien sabido qué hacía Akatsuki con lo que le sobraba.

—La reunión de los Kages será lo más pronto posible, ya te lo había dicho —respondió la duda muda del hombre ante la llegada de Shizune con la capa de Hokage—. Saldré apenas termine esta conversación. —Su mirada vaciló un poco antes de agregar algo más, y luego se desvió a la otra mujer en la habitación—. Shizune, ¿podrías ir a buscar los papeles que dejé en la oficina general?

Shizune asintió y sin demora partió a cumplir su cometido, pero Kakashi sabía que Tsunade deseaba decirle algo más. No creía que fuera alguna pista de todo el caso, porque Shizune era la mano derecha de la Hokage y por tanto era de fiar, sino algo que le interesaría a él mismo y que, quizás, la líder consideraba que le afectaría, por lo que era mejor decírselo sólo a él. Demostrándole que estaba en lo correcto, Tsunade volvió la cabeza con suavidad, sin despegar la mano del marco de la puerta.

—Sasuke ha estado muy tranquilo —dijo ella al aire, aunque en cuanto las palabras dejaron su boca, Kakashi escuchó sólo una sentencia más a nombre de Sasuke—. Han pasado años desde su último movimiento notable. Ya todos tienen diecinueve y su última actividad fue cuando tenía dieciséis.

—¿Cree que puede haber ayudado a Akatsuki a hacerse con Naruto y Sakura?

Tsunade cerró la mandíbula con fuerza, queriendo morderse la lengua. Pero no podía, porque incluso si el pensamiento era doloroso, había que tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que aquello fuese así. En la última reunión de los Kages, según los reportes le habían contado, Sasuke estaba aliado con Madara, aquel tipo de Akatsuki. No había ninguna razón para que aquello hubiese cambiado, ni tampoco alguna información parecida había llegado a sus oídos. Era totalmente posible.

No deseaba dañar a Kakashi. De verdad que no.

—¿Tú no? —Vio con pena el rostro del hombre llenarse de sorpresa y luego cómo la duda se instalaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Kakashi bajó el rostro, llevando los ojos a sus pies, pensativo y herido. Sus tres queridos alumnos estaban perdidos y él parecía ser incapaz de hacer algo. Tsunade suspiró—. Es hora de irme. No hagas ninguna locura en mi ausencia, Kakashi.

Él sólo se inclinó como despedida.

—Mucha suerte en su viaje, Hokage-sama.

* * *

 _ **Bipo hαblα**_ :  
¡Hola! Hace bastante que no escribo sobre _Naruto_ , pero esta cortita historia la tenía ahí hace tiempo. _Ni todas las estrellas_ es una historia de seis capítulos y como es un fic corto, se centrará sólo en Sasuke y Sakura, y en la relación explosiva, que crece sin control, que nace entre ambos sin poder evitarlo. Haré énfasis al rating, que no lo puse porque sí, porque el lemon ocurrirá en algún momento (no diré cuándo, evidentemente).

Así que las cosas están así: Sasuke desapareció del mundo ninja por cuatro años, ha mantenido un perfil bajo y no se ha tenido noticias de él ni de Taka en todo ese tiempo, por lo que ahora tiene diecinueve años, al igual que el resto de sus amigos (están en el año en que cumplen 20). Entonces, de pronto, Sasuke vuelve a la luz y se encuentra con nada más y nada menos que Sakura en el escondite de Akatsuki. Así es como parten las cosas. Y, bueno, las ropas son las que tienen todos en el animé de Naruto en el período en blanco (pocos capítulos antes del último cap), porque son muy lindas. (L)

Por último: ¡No se olviden de comentar qué les pareció! Recuerden: _agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._ Ustedes únanse también a la campaña **Con Voz y Voto**. :)

¡Para saber cuándo actualizaré, **vayan a mi página de fb** cuyo link está en mi perfil! La empezaré a ocupar ahora jajaj así que unánse si lo desean (L).


	2. Capítulo 2

**Resumen del capítulo:** Sasuke y Sakura inician su viaje juntos. No va tan mal como ambos habían pensado al principio…

* * *

 **Ni todas las estrellas |** _Capítulo 2_

* * *

 _Siempre_ me vas a querer.

Yo represento para ti todos los pecados que nunca has tenido el valor de cometer.

— **»** Oscar Wilde.

* * *

Sasuke no accedió a hablar con ella de inmediato. En cambio, Juugo la tomó entre sus brazos con tanto cuidado como si fuese un venado herido, y Taka se dirigió a su nuevo escondite, no muy alejado del de Akatsuki que ahora yacía abandonado; le dieron una habitación sola y la mandaron a dormir, aunque en ningún momento habló con su antiguo compañero de equipo, a menos que el exaltado modo en que había dicho su nombre contara de algo. Sakura se negó con tozudez a quedarse ahí, de brazos cruzados, pero el cansancio que azotaba su cuerpo era definitivamente mayor que cualquier otra determinación, así que su cuerpo terminó por ceder.

Despertó sola y en un cuarto oscuro, nada muy diferente a como se encontraba con Akatsuki, y en medio de un diálogo interno sobre qué hacer ahora, Juugo tocó su puerta. Sasuke la había mandado a llamar. Había intentado cavilar varias cosas, pero la estadía con los ninjas renegados de capas con nubes había drenado toda su energía, así que no se sentía ni la mitad preparada cuando emprendió camino a un lado del chico, sintiéndose infinitamente pequeña a su lado.

Caminaron por el enreversado escondide sin decir palabra, hasta llegar a un cuarto más iluminado y amplio, donde Sasuke estaba sentado en el medio y sus dos compañeros, Karin y Suigetsu, detrás de él. Había una mesa entre ella y el Uchiha, y casi se sintió intimidada por su posición y su mirada penetrante, pero en comparación a Akatsuki, aquello no era tan terrible.

Ya lo había visto el día anterior, pero eso no impidió que lo detallara nuevamente. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo y cubría su ojo izquierdo, vestía completamente de negro, con una larga capa de viaje del mismo color puesta encima. El día anterior, apenas había tenido tiempo de recogijarse por corroborar que Sasuke seguía vivo —fueron tantos años de silencio que mucho creyeron que no, pero tanto Sakura como Naruto sabían que hubiesen _sentido_ si algo le hubiera pasado. Estaba inmensamente feliz por reencontrarse con él, aunque no sonrió de lleno como quería, porque, muy a su pesar, ya no conocía a Sasuke en absoluto. Lo único que aliviaba su corazón un poco era que, al menos, ya no se veía tan herido y lleno de odio como a los dieciséis.

Entonces, saliendo de sus pensamientos y recuerdos, abrió la boca, no soportando el silencio por más tiempo, pero Sasuke habló antes:

—Vete de aquí al anochecer.

Los integrantes de Taka se encogieron un tanto ante las palabras de Sasuke y la chica entre ellos no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Sakura se sintió dolida, pero no la extrañaron sus palabras; no habían sido duras ni violentas, pero eso no quitaba que eran una sentencia: _sal de mi vida de nuevo_.

O, mejor dicho: _no te dejaré entrar esta vez_.

—¿Me salvaste para dejarme ir ahora? —preguntó con suavidad, sin saber qué pensar de la persona frente a ella.

—No te salvé. Determiné que me serías útil, porque estabas donde Akatsuki.

Sakura meditó un tiempo, sin dejar que las palabras la atravesaran como las dagas que Sasuke pretendía lanzar. No lo había visto hace casi un cuatro años: después de la muerte de Itachi, Sasuke había bajado tanto el perfil que cualquiera entendería que había muerto. Pero no el Equipo 7, que sabía que era aliado de las sombras y adorador del silencio. Sasuke no moriría así de fácil, no después de enfrentarse a Itachi.

Los rumores siempre corrían cuando el apellido Uchiha entraba en la conversación y, para muchos, él no era más que un traidor que murió después de enfrentarse a Akatsuki. Eran pocos los que no pensaban así de Sasuke en esos días.

—Tengo información, se lo dije a Karin. —La susodicha se sobresaltó un poco, aunque a Sakura le pareció lógico: ella probablemente no la conocía, lo que explicaba también la extrañeza con la que miró a Sasuke cuando dijo su nombre el día anterior. En cambio, Sakura lo sabía todo de ella y de los dos ninjas restantes que acompañaban a Sasuke, porque los había investigado hace mucho tiempo—. Sasuke, podemos aliarnos.

—No sabes lo que quiero —expresó Sasuke, alzando levemente las cejas.

—A Naruto. Me lo ha dicho Karin.

No fue la intención de Sakura el tirar a la borda a Karin, pero así fue: Sasuke le dedicó una rápida mirada fulminante y ella se agazapó un tanto más en su lugar, arrepentida de su descuido. Sasuke cruzó las manos a la altura del mentón, pensativo aunque con la mandíbula apretada.

—Ustedes —dijo, mirando a los tres ninjas—, desaparezcan de aquí.

Los tres accedieron sin chistar y Sakura siguió viendo el perfil de Sasuke, que observaba que salieran del todo y no se quedaran espiando. Sus modales seguían siendo hoscos, pero de algún modo algo se había suavizado en Sasuke. Quizás… ¿había encontrado algo de paz en aquella vida? No deseaba ser egoísta, pero aquel pensamiento entristecía a Sakura un tanto. ¿Sasuke había encontrado con Taka algo que el Equipo 7 no le pudo dar? Debía de ser una cruel broma.

Cuando ya no quedaba nadie más que ellos, él la volvió a mirar. Sakura quiso golpearse por lo que sintió en su interior al verlo a los ojos, con sus rasgos más maduros y su atractivo igual de latente que siempre.

—Quiero a Naruto —corroboró Sasuke, fijando sus ojos en los de ella. Definitivamente no era tan duro como antes, aunque igual de imponente—. No podemos ayudarnos. —Cuando Sakura abrió la boca para replicar, él soltó—. Nuestros motivos chocan. Tú quieres a Naruto y yo también, pero, como te imaginarás, lo queremos para cosas distintas.

—¿Lo quieres matar? —inquirió, una mueca extraña formándose en su rostro, un híbrido entre broma y seriedad absoluta. Sasuke la contempló sin decir nada—. Casi da risa. Antes te buscábamos como locos y ahora es al revés.

—No te estaba buscando a ti —apuntó Sasuke, sin pizca de veneno, pero igual de doloroso.

—Y, aun así, me encontraste. —Sakura observó a Sasuke un segundo, tamborileando los dedos en la mesa entre ambos. Tomó asiento con tranquilidad; ya estaba mejor, no obstante, sus niveles de chakra se habían mantenido al mínimo por mucho tiempo y eso aún menguaba sus energías—. Tengo alguna idea de dónde se dirige Akatsuki, y tú no tienes nada.

—¿Por qué aliarte conmigo y no esperar a Konoha? Lo más probable es que tengan un centenar de equipos desplegados buscándote —dijo Sasuke, encogiéndose un poco de hombros, pero a Sakura no se le pasó por alto que había evadido comentar al respeto de su falta de información: había dado en el clavo. Ella se mordió el labio y evadió la mirada—. ¿Sakura? —instó él, quizás curioso o receloso.

Aquella fue la segunda vez que él pronunció su nombre y Sakura se tuvo que morder el labio con más fuerza. ¿En serio haría que lo dijera en voz alta?

—Tengo mis razones.

—Ah. ¿Y ésas son…?

—…

—¡No puedes pretender que trabaje contigo si ni me puedes decir por qué quieres trabajar conmigo, entre todas las personas! —exclamó Sasuke, dejando entrever la rabia e impaciencia que estaba acumulando. Dando un gran respiro, trató de nuevo con un tono un tanto más sosegado—. Dímela, o no habrá trato.

—Porque quiero estar a tu lado —murmuró entre dientes. Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, claramente habiendo pensado en mil respuestas posibles pero no en ésa.

—¿Por esa razón dejarás que Naruto muera? —preguntó luego de haber recuperado la compostura. Su ceño fruncido se acentuó—. ¿Por un compañero de equipo que los traicionó cuando tenía doce? Vamos, Sakura, sé que Kakashi les ha metido la mierda del compañerismo hasta en la comida…

—Sasuke —repuso ella, con el ceño igualmente fruncido y adquiriendo gesto serio. No había habido sonrojos de su parte cuando dijo su razón, porque ya no era una niña pequeña. Se había pasado años preguntándose qué habría pasado si se hubiese ido con Sasuke a los doce, y ahora tenía la posibilidad de responder esa pregunta, ya con diecinueve años—, puedo soportar que me dañes a mí, pero mientras esté con vida, no dañarás a Naruto.

—Qué ridículo —musitó Sasuke con desdén, parándose de la silla—. Me ayudarás a que llegue a donde está Naruto y pretendes que salga con vida, ileso, aún sabiendo que yo lo busco. —De pronto, los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron con una idea clara en el rostro, y fue la primera vez que Sakura vio una sombra de odio en Sasuke en todo ese tiempo—. Quieres que vuelva, es eso. Crees que podrás pasar conmigo un tiempo y evangelizarme, hacer que confiece mis pecados y vuelva a la aldea con una sonrisa. Sigues siendo una molestia, definitivamente…

Sakura también se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Sasuke, caminando con tranquilidad hacia la puerta. Todo lo que había dicho Sasuke era en parte verdad, pero no podía culparla por ansiar su presencia después de tantos años, menos cuando parecía que Sasuke era más humano que antes. Algo había cambiado en él en todo ese tiempo que se reflejaba en la paz que tenían sus facciones, así que albergar la esperanza de que volviera no era tan estúpido a los ojos de Sakura.

—¿Dónde vas? No hemos terminado de hablar.

—Voy donde alguien que quiera ayudarme con Naruto. Me iré a Konoha, supongo. Lo recuperaré no importa qué.

—Ahora son cercanos.

Sakura se volteó, mirando con un poco de incredulidad a Sasuke, que había ocupado un tono un tanto ponzoñoso a la hora de hablar.

—¿Disculpa?

—Después de que lo despreciaras una y mil veces, de considerarlo molesto e inútil… ¿Ahora son cercanos?

Ella plantó sus ojos en él. Sasuke tenía una sonrisa pequeña un tanto irónica, lo que Sakura evitó ver, porque aquél era otro gesto que era nuevo para ella. Sasuke no sólo había aumentado en altura, sino en cinismo.

—A diferencia de ti —masculló, un poco herida por las palabras de él—, la gente madura.

Y caminó la distancia que la separaba de la puerta, esforzándose para que no le tambalearan las piernas, tomó el pomo y lo giró. La puerta se abrió y Sakura estaba enojada, incrédula por todo lo que le había pasado. Ah, ¡cómo deseaba llegar ya a Konoha y olvidarse de todo el asunto de Sasuke! Así no pensaría más que en realidad había cambiado, que quizás la había recibido tanto tiempo porque era más como el Sasuke del Equipo 7 que antes, pero al parecer seguía siendo un idiota sin remedio.

Salió al pasillo, casi jadeando por el cansancio, pero con la frente digna, cuando la voz de Sasuke la hizo voltearse de nuevo.

—Sakura, espera.

Tenía expresión de resignación, como si no hubiese podido evitar decir esas palabras. Sasuke cerró los ojos, como si estuviese meditando las mil opciones que podía tomar en aquellos momentos. Parecía deseoso casi de suspirar.

—No llegarás a Konoha así. Ve donde Karin a que te sane esas ridículas heridas.

* * *

Karin la miraba con un poco de recelo, probablemente porque ella sabía quién era aunque no se hubiesen visto jamás. Pese a eso, la sanó tan efectivamente como cualquier otro médico de Konoha lo habría hecho: le ofreció su muñeca para morder y sintió un inmediato bienestar en todo el cuerpo, una sensación fresca y de casi haber vuelto a nacer. Miró a la pelirroja con una sonrisa agradecida, pero no sabía qué decir. En una sala cercana a la que se habían reunido, los tres miembros de Taka restantes estaban esperando pacientemente, aunque Suigotsu lanzaba suspiros dramáticos de tanto en tanto.

—No es nada —dijo Karin, guardando las vendas que había traido por si acaso—. Esto… Sakura, ¿no? —Ella asintió—. ¿Te molesta que te pregunte qué relación tienes con Sasuke?

Sakura pegó un leve respingo, pero no se negó. La curiosidad era natural, tanto que incluso Suigetsu salió de su aburrimiento eterno para escuchar un poco. —Bueno, fuimos compañeros de equipo hace mucho tiempo.

—Ah, los chicos de Konoha.

—Así es. Y, por casualidades del destino, ahora ambos buscamos a nuestro compañero restante.

Aunque aquél era un tópico de conversación bastante fructífero, ninguna de las dos partes supo cómo sacar provecho de aquello y se sumieron en un silencio incómodo. Sakura se miraba las botas sucias con más concentración de lo que resultaría normal, pensando en que, pese a estar sana y salva, se sentía como vagabunda y un poco más vulnerable de lo normal. Se preguntó si había sido demasiado confianzudo de su parte tentar a la suerte tanto como estaba: que Sasuke la salvara era una cosa, pero que quisiera permanecer con ella era otra muy diferente.

—Puedes tomar de mi ropa —le susurró Karin. Sakura la miró sorprendida y ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? Vamos, ¿tan mala me veo?

—¡No, en absoluto! Yo sólo… Muchas gracias, Karin.

Ahora el silencio que reinaba era mucho más cómodo para todos, pero eso no impidió que Suigetsu soltara un suspiro de cansancio. Estaba rolando los ojos cuando Sasuke volvió a aparecer en escena, y Sakura notó con sorpresa cómo todos se ponían de pie cuando él entraba. Sasuke era realmente el líder de esas personas, alguien a quien seguían sin chistar —incluso de alguien como Suigetsu, que reclamaba que no tenía nada que hacer y que Sasuke se demoraba décadas, se irguió de inmediato.

—He meditado un poco la situación —comenzó el Uchiha— y aceptaré la proposición de Sakura. —Un denso silencio se instaló en el lugar, con todas las miradas desviándose a Sakura. Ella, por su parte, tenía sus ojos como platos y los orbes fijos en Sasuke. No daba crédito a lo que oía, incluso cuando era lo que ella deseaba—. Taka, ustedes buscarán por los otros lugares que creímos posibles antes —ordenó Sasuke y hubo réplicas de disconformidad en las sorprendidas caras de Suigetsu y Karin, incluso Juugo, respetuosamente silencioso, pareció haber sido tomado desprevenido por una orden de aquel tipo—. Cubriremos territorio más rápido.

—¿Y si ella resulta ser una enemiga? —preguntó Juugo, rompiendo por primera vez su silencio. Sakura se debatió internamente si sentirse ofendida o no, incluso cuando ésa era la postura más racional.

—Por eso iré yo con ella. Si aquél es el caso, le quitaré toda la información con una técnica ninja y la dejaré abandonada.

Sakura se sintió tentada a pensar que no era ésa la razón por la que Sasuke aceptaba ir con ella, en absoluto. En algún pasado lejano, se habría negado de lleno y hubiese continuado con su viaje sin dejar siquiera que ella supiera que él había tenido algo que ver con salvarla. Sasuke era diferente ahora: lo podía vislumbrar en la forma en que se trataba con su equipo, en sus maneras y miradas. Era más maduro y poderoso, pero también más confortante.

Taka se puso en marcha con presteza. Sasuke les había dicho que ellos debían partir de inmediato, ya que cada día que pasaba era un momento más de peligro en el que no sabían qué era de Naruto, porque ni Sakura ni Sasuke tenían claro cuándo le extraerían el Bijū a su compañero. Aquello significó que Taka tomó sus posesiones con rapidez y comenzó a ordenar el lugar en general, mientras Sakura se miraba los pies con demasiado interés.

Sasuke tampoco se había movido del lugar, analizando unos papeles en su mano. Sakura se mordió el labio, no muy segura de cuán prudente era hablarle cuando estaba ocupado, pero haciéndolo de igual modo:

—¿No partiremos nosotros hoy también?

—No —negó Sasuke sin mirarla. Ella hizo ademán de querer decir algo más, pero Sasuke captó aquello—. Necesitas al menos una noche de descanso más.

Sakura se sintió conmovida, y luego estúpida. Sasuke definitivamente decía aquello porque no podía viajar con alguien que probablemente se fuera a desmayar, pero la mente de la chica se las arregló para hacer pasar esas palabras como preocupación de un compañero de equipo.

Karin le tendió un atuendo bien doblado y con rico aroma.

—Ten un viaje a salvo, Sakura —dijo Karin, un poco a regañadientes pero sincera al fin y al cabo. Parecía que tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia la chica, pero que no podía evitar ser simpática con ella. Quizás tenía un punto débil por ella o simplemente lástima, Sakura no lo sabía pero lo agradecía de igual modo.

—Tú también, Karin. Nos encontraremos al final, después de todo.

La pelirroja no supo cómo responder a aquello. Sakura se dio cuenta de que en aquel momento terminaría la alianza y los objetivos se iban a cruzar, por lo que no era probable que se encontraran en términos amistosos. Aun así, la chica asintió y se puso la capa de viaje, yendo con el resto del equipo. Sasuke los despidió en un rincón alejado de Sakura, seguramente dándoles más detalles de las instrucciones. Parecían un poco reacios a dejar a Sasuke solo, lo que le dijo a Sakura que ellos en realidad querían a su líder.

Cuando se hubieron ido, un momento incómodo llenó el lugar. Sasuke se volvió a ella y le indicó que durmiera en la misma habitación de antes y además que era deber de ella misma despertar a la hora de salida, ya que él no cumpliría esa tarea. Asintió a todo, aunque no pudo evitar meter la pata al intentar ser graciosa.

—¿Cómo puedo tener la certeza de que no me asesinarás mientras duermo? —cuestinó Sakura, bromeando pero en realidad seria.

Sasuke, sin expresión alguna, respondió:

—No la tienes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, donde se realizaría la partida, ambos despertaron al alba. Sakura estaba mucho más repuesta que antes, en gran parte gracias a Karin y sus constantes atenciones, aunque un poco nerviosa por lo que depararía el futuro próximo. Sasuke no dijo mucho, sino que le dio una porción de frutas, pan y agua que le indicó que comiera en cuanto quisiera, pero que no tenían más así que racionar aquello era su responsabilidad; ella intentó ayudarlo a cargar con las cosas que llevaban, pero él sólo dejó que llevara su saco de dormir.

—Alguien de los de Taka se quedó sin saco —observó ella.

—Ellos no dormirán a la interperie como nosotros.

Quiso preguntar dónde se dirigían entonces, pero se contuvo. Pasaron mucho tiempo en silencio, en parte porque ella no sabía qué decir y porque él no entablaba conversación alguna, aunque no fue tan terrible como ella imaginó al principio: el paisaje del lugar era bellísimo. Recién clareaba del todo y el aire invernal le esclarecía la mente. El día anterior, Sasuke la estuvo interrogando durante bastante tiempo y sólo se detuvo cuando sintió que tenía una pista concreta: lo más seguro era que Akatsuki se dirigiera a Oto, un lugar plagado de escondites. El problema era a qué parte en específico.

—Paremos.

Habían descansado varias veces por períodos cortos de tiempo, pero Sakura entendió que era hora de acampar al fin. El crepúsculo estaba especialmente bello y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar en picada, aunque ella era recién consciente de aquello porque sus mejillas estaban frías, pero el resto de su cuerpo emanaba calor debido al constante ejercicio. Sakura, con el rostro sonrojado por el frío y el calor, observó disimuladamente a Sasuke y lo encontró guapo: camuflaba bien su cansancio, pero lo delataban sus mejillas acaloradas y su respiración más acelerada, y su cabello negro estaba un poco desordenado. Él fue a buscar su agua y ella no pudo evitar pasar su lengua por sus labios al verlo beber, como si tratara de calmar su propia sed.

—Toma de tu agua —sugirió Sasuke, captando el gesto con el rabillo del ojo.

—Ah, ¡claro, claro! —respondió, aunque su sed nada tenía que ver con algo líquido. Sakura rogó al cielo porque él no captara su vergüenza.

Armaron una fogata con rapidez y el cielo comenzó a oscurecer pocos minutos después de haber logrado tal cometido. Sacaron sus sacos y comieron en silencio, con Sakura acercando las manos al fuego en una búsqueda desesperada de calor y Sasuke pareciendo ajeno al frío. Sakura pensó que no habrían más palabras durante ese día, pero la sosegada voz de Sasuke interrumpió tales cavilaciones.

—¿Te torturaron? —preguntó, removiendo la leña.

—No. —Pese a que ya la había interrogado, no había salido ninguna pregunta de índole personal de sus labios—. Sólo me tenían ahí para que no revelara dónde estaban, aunque no me daban mucha comida. Y tú, ¿cómo supiste que estaban ahí?

—Tengo un buen equipo —respondió, encogéndose levemente de hombros.

A ella casi se le escapa que antes tenía uno mejor.

Por lo mismo, decidió que era más prudente analizar el paisaje a su alrededor, el atardecer dando paso a la noche fría y manchando todo con sus sombras azules, oscuras. Pero Sakura sentía que no debía temer: el Sasuke frente a ella era diferente a todos los demás que había conocido antes, parecía más sosegado aunque quizás un poco más melancólico, detalle que se esforzaba en ocultar. Pero ella lo conocía de alguna u otra forma, y había notado que sus ojos oscuros se posaban en ella de vez en cuando, mirándola con intensidad y pensando quién sabe qué.

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos de su cabeza, Sakura exhaló. El vaho parecía capaz de convertirse en granizo por las bajas temperaturas.

—Hace frío —susurró sin notarlo.

—No te abrazaré.

—¿ _Qué_? ¡Yo no me refería a…! ¡Jamás quise…! —Parpadeó exageradamente, sonrojándose de golpe y tragando duro, pero haciendo lo posible para que Sasuke no lo viera. Él, de hecho, no la miraba, sino que se entretenía arreglando la leña—. Sólo decía que hace frío. Lo decía, de hecho, porque no creo que nos convenga morir de hipotermia si queremos salvar a Naruto.

—No quiero salvar a Naruto.

—Sí lo quieres salvar. Lo necesitas vivo para tu plan, ¿no?

Sakura pudo captar que Sasuke cesó su movimiento un segundo, para luego fruncir el ceño levemente y continuar como si nada. No contestó a las palabras de su antigua compañera, sino que hurgó en su mochila hasta dar con lo que buscaba y se lo lanzó, diciendo:

—Come.

Sakura agarró en el aire el paquete café, mirando a Sasuke con curiosidad.

—Esto no estaba en mis provisiones.

—No me apetece —dijo como si nada, incorporándose y caminando lejos de ella—. Ordenaré las cosas.

Los irises claros se quedaron prendados a su figura alta y masculina, fijos en su acompasado caminar y preguntándose por qué Sasuke siempre huía cuando alguien se intentaba acercar a sus motivos, a sus pensamientos y a su persona. Parecía tan reacio a ser conocido que Sakura sólo se lo explicaba pensando en que tenía miedo. Tanto le había sido quitado y por eso no se permitía volver a tener personas queridas en su vida de nuevo.

Por eso había desaparecido entre las sombras tanto tiempo.

Suspirando, Sakura desenvolvió su paquete de comida y le dio un mordisco al sándwich, pensando en que jamás creyó que estaría viajando con Uchiha Sasuke en buenos términos luego de haber sido secuestrada por los miembros restantes de Akatsuki.

Y así pasó el resto del tiempo, hasta que ambos ya estaban acostados y bien abrigados, con el fuego muriendo lentamente.

—Aceptaste —susurró Sakura, cuando estuvieron en sus sacos de dormir. Estaban cerca, pero en sacos diferentes y Sasuke estaba a punto de darle la espalda cuando ella dijo aquello. La miró interrogante y ella respondió su duda muda—. Aceptaste mi proposición de buscarlo juntos. No creí que lo harías.

—Me eres útil —dijo de vuelta. Ella sonrió.

—Sí, pero no indispensable. —Sasuke pensó en replicar que no se diera tantos aires, pero Sakura seguía sonriendo y él no sabía qué decir porque tenía una sonrisa agradable—. Naruto estará feliz.

Aquella precisa elección de palabras sorprendió a Sasuke de sobremanera. Sin saber bien qué responder ante algo así, ni cómo clarificarle a Sakura que no pensara que él seguía siendo el Sasuke del Equipo 7, Sasuke por fin le dio la espalda a Sakura, mascullando:

—Tch. Sigues siendo una niña.

Y aunque la intención de Sasuke no era que ella llorara o se sintiera herida, definitivamente tampoco era que ella soltara una risa encantada. Un rato después, escuchó de nuevo aquella voz tan molesta.

—Qué confiado eres para darme la espalda cuando duermes.

—Duérmete de una vez, Sakura.

* * *

—Despertaste.

Aquel tono grave, pausado y con un nuevo tinte suavizado estaba grabado a fuego en la memoria de Sakura. Fue casi imposible no soltar una exclamación de terror, porque al abrir los ojos, otros ya estaban posados en ella con anterioridad. Sasuke ni parpadeó ante su gritito, sino que continuó mirándola en silencio. Sakura sintió escalofríos, recordándose lo poderosa que resultaba la mirada del Uchiha.

Incorporándose con un suave alarido de dolor por tener todo el cuerpo agarrotado, susurró:

—Buenos días —saludó, sintiendo de pronto que sus mejillas se arrebolaban al notar de nuevo la cercanía de Sasuke, al recordar lo bien que habían congeniado el día anterior, lo diferente que era ahora que tenía diecinueve.

Lo mucho que le seguía afectando su presencia pese a todos los años que habían pasado.

—Suenas rara.

—Bueno, es el primer día después de nuestra primera noche juntos y… —Sakura paró de pronto, sintiendo cómo se enrojecía hasta la coronilla—. Eso sonó muy mal —masculló entre dientes.

Sasuke la miró unos segundos en silencio, y para su sorpresa, dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapara de los labios.

—¿Estás sonriendo?

Y eso fue lo necesario para que él desviara la cabeza hacia otro lado, privándola de esa visión.

—No.

Fue turno de Sakura de sonreír. —Deberías sonreír así más seguido, te ves bien.

Sasuke parpadeó unos segundos, como si aquellas palabras las hubiese dicho en otro idioma completamente diferente.

—¿Bien?

Ella quiso reír. ¿Qué clase de persona era Sasuke?, ¡como si nunca le hubiesen dicho que se veía bien! De hecho, probablemente pasó toda su infancia escuchando halagos sobre su rostro cincelado y, sin duda, durante su adolescencia se debió de haber encontrado con gente que le alabó su cuerpo atlético.

—Pareces feliz —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke la miró con una expresión indescifrable, pero no dijo nada al respecto más que:

—Come tu desayuno para que continuemos nuestro viaje.

A Sakura la hizo inexplicablemente feliz que Sasuke hubiese utilizado la palabra «nuestro».

* * *

Llegaron a una pequeña villa a eso de media tarde, cuando el cielo parecía más encapotado que nunca y pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer. Sakura caminaba un par de pasos detrás de Sasuke, muy ocupada detallando cada rincón, mientras que el Uchiha tenía la mirada fija y, al parecer, un destino claro. Habían unas pocas casas de madera conectadas por caminos de tierra, y los árboles que los rodeaban se hacían cada vez más espesos. No era parte de una gran ciudad, sino que parecía compuesta de posadas pequeñas para los viajeros, locales de comida casera y sólo unos pocos residentes.

El lugar comenzaba a oler a tierra mojada, lo que hizo que ella se llevara una gran bocanada de aire y esbozara una sonrisa. No lo notó, pero Sasuke la miró rápidamente por sobre su hombro, justo cuando sonreía y cerraba sus ojos ante la naturaleza, para luego devolver su vista al frente en silencio. Sakura podía no saberlo, pero resultaba un enigma para Sasuke del mismo modo que él lo era para ella.

Pararon frente a una puerta y nadie dijo nada mientras Sasuke hundía unas llaves en ella, abriéndola y refugiándose de inmediato. Ambos se quitaron las capas de viaje —negra y blanca— y él fue a caminar a un punto fijo y ella, a inspeccionar el lugar. No era grande, pero sí resultaba acogedora. Tenía una pequeña sala de estar con un sillón verde, una mesa de vidrio y una televisión antigua; una cocina monona de concepto abierto con su comedor correspondiente; unas escaleras al final de la casa, a un lado del comedor, que descubrió que llevaban a un segundo piso que consistía en un pasillo con tres puertas, dos a los lados y una al final. Sasuke señaló la del final como suya, la del medio como el baño y la primera como de ella.

—Ya has estado aquí —dijo Sakura con sorpresa al ver cómo se movía Sasuke en el lugar con toda propiedad.

—Sí. La he pensado comprar. Por aquí he estado bastante tiempo todos estos años —explicó, mirando el lugar. Sakura notó que Sasuke parecía estar a gusto y guardó con cariño esa información que él le dio, ya que no solía hablar de él en absoluto—. Entre otros lugares, claro. Es… pacífico.

Sakura no pudo más que sonreír ante la forma en la que Sasuke había dicho aquella última palabra.

Poco tiempo después, se encontraban ambos comiendo en la mesa con tranquilidad. Todo había sido tan natural que casi no tuvieron tiempo de sorprenderse por ello; Sasuke había puesto el agua a hervir en la tetera y Sakura fue a comprar pan un par de casas de distancia. Se dieron cuenta de que estaban conviviendo como dos compañeros cuando Sakura le pidió la mermelada a Sasuke y él se la pasó.

Ambos se miraron, como concediendo internamente que era extraño ser así después de tanto tiempo. Suponían que el cuerpo tenía memoria muscular hasta para eso.

—Es raro —comentó Sakura—, estar así. Cómodos.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero Sakura sabía con certeza absoluta de que se sentía del mismo modo. En teoría, él no había pretendido que Sakura tomara el lugar de una compañía de viaje, sino que figurara como un mapa que lo llevara directo al destino, pero aquello había sido un poco ingenuo de su parte. Sakura no era un mero artefacto y se lo recordaba sin proponérselo a cada instante.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así al viajar, tan abrumado por tan poco. Sakura era un recuerdo en sí misma, uno que revoloteaba a su alrededor y que con cada palabra, mueca, respiración le recordaba sus días en el Equipo 7. Era el pasado en persona, uno que dolía, porque estaba tan cerca pero no lo podía alcanzar; ya había renunciado y no había vuelta atrás en eso. Sus planes ahora eran diferentes.

Dio un breve sorbo a su té, procurando ignorar la sonrisa de ella.

—Sakura —dijo con seriedad llenando su rostro—, dejemos algunas cosas claras. —Ella lució extrañada, pero asintió—. Tú y yo no somos compañeros. Yo quiero extraer al Kyūbi, es la única razón por la que estoy en busca de Naruto.

—Lo sé —respondió, porque aunque era la primera vez que Sasuke le decía directamente que anhelaba al Kyūbi y no a Naruto, desde un principio había sido evidente para ella.

—No basta que lo sepas —repuso con un poco más de dureza en el tono—. No te hagas ilusiones de que lo salvaré para ti, vienes conmigo sólo porque…

—Sasuke —cortó ella, luciendo cansada. El susodicho la miró sin expresión, pero levemente sorprendido por dentro—, ¿realmente tenemos que hablar de esto ahora? Ambos sabemos que el otro busca cosas diferentes, pero, de momento, ¿no podríamos tener una alianza? —Sasuke parpadeó—. Ya sabes, tengamos una tregua momentánea. Yo por lo menos disfrutaré este tiempo a tu lado —dijo, una sonrisa enternecida deslizándose en su rostro—. Estamos comiendo tranquilamente, como haríamos si siguiéramos siendo compañeros. Después de tanto tiempo, quiero atesorar esto. ¿No te sientes del mismo modo?

El Uchiha calló, sin saber qué decir ante la posibilidad de tener al Equipo 7 de nuevo, pero esta vez con una fecha de caducidad clara. En cuanto encontraran a Naruto… ¿Qué pasaría ahí exactamente? ¿Vivirían en hostilidad, ignorarían que eran capaces de convivir con calma, incluso con gusto? En ese preciso momento en que Naruto estuviera frente a ellos, ¿harían como si nada hubiese pasado antes? Aquello era como decirle que tendría a su familia de nuevo, pero que morirían al cabo de una semana.

Que él mismo los mataría.

Porque eso sería: Sakura estaba dispuesta a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos de nuevo, Naruto y Kakashi sin duda seguirían su ejemplo. Pero el problema, al igual que siempre, era él. No podía ir donde ellos, incluso cuando lo deseaba, porque su meta no se encontraba a su lado. Incluso cuando en esos cuatro años de silencio y oscuridad lo único que añoraba era volver a cuando tenía doce, era incapaz.

—No puedo —dijo Sasuke, inconsciente de que estaba quizás confesando su verdad más oculta.

Sakura sonrió con suavidad, yendo a buscar la mano de Sasuke. Él se tensó, pero no la corrió cuando llegó a posarse encima de la suya.

—No tienes que hacerlo —afirmó con dulzura—. El que tú y yo estemos bajo el mismo cielo es suficiente. Por eso te digo, ¿no resultaría mejor ignorar que esto tendrá final?

—¿Por qué siquiera confías en mí? Sakura, no sabes qué he estado haciendo estos años.

—Entonces cuéntame —pidió.

Sasuke parpadeó, sin esperarse aquella petición tan suave y dulce, sin entender en absoluto por qué siquiera había accedido a que Sakura fuera con él en vez de mandarla de vuelta a Konoha, donde pertenecía. Sin embargo, eso hizo: le contó de esos cuatro años en los que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, le habló un poco de los lugares que había conocido, le describió con brevedad los paisajes, las personas, las técnicas que había visto y lo que había aprendido. Le contó que el mundo era enorme, pero que estaba un poco más inclinado por la tranquilidad de aquella cabaña de madera en medio de la nada en vez de las ruidosas ciudades más grandes. Le habló de muchas cosas, tanto que ni se había alcanzado a sorprender de lo fácil que fluían las palabras a su lado, pero se guardó muchísimas más de las que contaba.

No le dijo que en las noches, sin importar cuántas personas se cruzaran en su camino, a su mente volvía la figura de su querida familia, de su hermano y de todos los que habían dañado. De que se sentía muy solo, pero que ni siquiera dejaba que Taka entrara del todo en su vida, porque le recordaban un poco a otra cosa que había perdido, y esta vez por su propia culpa: el Equipo 7. Por lo mismo, muchas veces le indicaba a Taka otras rutas y él prefería irse solo, aún si eso lo hundía cuando no tenía en qué ocupar la mente.

Sakura, en algún punto de la historia, rió con ganas, incluso cuando Sasuke contaba todo serio. La miró con curiosidad y ella, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, le pidió disculpas con las mejillas muy rojas. No obstante, Sasuke se encontraba sonriendo con suavidad y sin restricciones, sin ser consciente de que lo estaba haciendo, sin obligarse a ocultar aquel gesto. Sakura quedó cautivada por la maravillosa visión, sintiendo que el corazón le latía muchísimo más rápido.

—¿Y qué ha sido de los idiotas?

Sasuke había hecho aquella pregunta de manera casual para que pasara desapercibida, pero Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente ante ella. ¡Sasuke quería saber de Konoha! La emoción le soltaba la lengua, por lo que habló de todos. Al parecer, Neji y Tenten estaban de viaje en Kiri, entrenando y enseñando nuevas técnicas a otros ninjas; Ino trabajaba con Ibiki en el departamento de tortura e investigación, y en sus tiempos libres atendía la florería de sus padres, la que Sai parecía rondar con frecuencia para dibujar la variedad de plantas… y a la chica misma cuando ella no lo notaba; Lee, Kiba y Shino habían optado por ser profesores de la Academia, y si bien Kakashi les había ayudado con las referencias, él mismo no había vuelto a tomar un equipo, siendo el Equipo 7 el primer y último, mientras que Iruka ahora era el director; Chōji había conocido a Karui en una feria de comida y ahora ambos estaban en Kumo, aprendiendo las últimas habilidades culinarias; Shikamaru y Temari vivían hace un tiempo en Suna, pero prometían que volverían tarde o temprano a Konoha; y Hinata y Naruto estaban juntos hace algún tiempo, provocando suspiros de dulzura en el mundo entero.

Parecía que las cosas habían andado bien para todos desde que había desaparecido, o al menos eso sintió Sasuke al escuchar aquellas palabras. Todos parecían haber encontrado su lugar en el mundo, todos se habían realizado, pero él cada día se sentía más perdido, más hundido. Procuró no mostrar nada de eso, pero aquello agregaba una tortura más a su listado.

Cuando Sakura terminó su relato, Sasuke notó algo: había hablado de todo, menos de ella misma, y Sasuke sentía que en su garganta estaba atorada una pregunta en particular que no podía encontrar su camino afuera. Quería saber qué había sido de ella, qué se encontraba haciendo, qué había cambiado en ella en todos esos años, qué cosas había aprendido, qué pensaba.

Pero calló, porque no supo qué palabras ocupar.

Por el contrario, decidió que era momento de retirarse a su habitación a afinar más detalles de lo que harían de ahora en adelante, lo que informó con su usual rostro serio. No obstante, cuando posó un pie en la escalera, escuchó:

—¡Buenas noches, Sasuke!

El Uchiha la miró unos segundos, inseguro de qué decir exactamente, pero con la cara tan estoica como siempre. Suspiró con poco disimulo, dando el brazo a torcer. ¿Qué clase de molestia había dejado entrar a su vida nuevamente?

—… Hasta mañana, Sakura.

* * *

 _Bipo habla_ :

¡Aquí estamos de nuevo! No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que ahora recién sí hay un poco de desarrollo. El primer capítulo fue más bien un prólogo que otra cosa, la verdad. Bueno, me estoy esforzando en hacerlo lo más IC posible, tomando en cuenta que hay un time skipt de cuatro años puesto adrede —eso me permitía hacer a Sasuke un poco menos oscuro que en ese entonces, cosa que se explicará mejor después, junto para qué quiere exactamente al Kyūbi—, y me gustaría saber qué opinan al respecto. (L)

Ahora mismo me voy a contestar sus lindos reviews que me alegran la vida enteraaaa. En serio, en medio de la universidad, un review es como recibir un power up que me permite continuar contra todo. :D Así que les mando besitos acaramelados y ojalá se den un tiempito de escribir un review con sus fangirleos, tomatazos, llantos y demás. (L)

¡Nos vemos la próxima actualización! La avisaré en la página de facebook que me creé (link en el perfil), porque yo también quería una página de FB (?). ¡Besos!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Resumen del capítulo:** Sasuke tiene un único problema y su nombre es Sakura.

* * *

 **Ni todas las estrellas |** _Capítulo 3_

* * *

I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe.  
If I cannot satisfy the _one_ , I will indulge the _other_

— **»** Frankenstein.

* * *

Cuando Sakura despertó, sentía que tenía estrellas en los ojos.

No demoró más de dos segundos en reconocer que se encontraba enredada en las sábanas de su nuevo hogar de momento. No había soñado algo en particular, pero una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando recordó qué estaba haciendo. Estaba viviendo con Sasuke y él parecía… diferente. Si bien se mostraba reacio a hablar sobre el pasado, había algo más suave en su interior —como si al fin tuviera una meta.

Sacudiéndose los pensamientos felices, se obligó a recordar también que la meta que estaba buscando Sasuke incluía a Naruto, que lo estaba considerando como un medio. Extraer a un Bijū siempre había significado la muerte del Jinchūriki, sin excepción alguna. A menos que Sasuke hubiese encontrado algún modo… Quizás, alguna técnica como la que Chiyo había utilizado en Gaara, aunque sin que significara la muerte del que la ejecutaba.

O quizás no.

Suspiró profundamente, sin saber qué pensar. Le había pedido a Sasuke acompañarlo porque estaba harta de preguntarse día tras día qué había sido de él, y si bien era imposible decir que continuaba innegablemente enamorada de él, sentía que era su deber, su _derecho_ , cerrar ese ciclo. Siempre le tendría cariño y quería que él fuera feliz, por eso había deseado acompañarlo —aunque era verdad que no podía negar que su corazón se aceleraba cuando lo miraba más de la cuenta. Claro, una de las razones también era para encontrar a Naruto, pero aquello lo hubiese podido lograr sin problemas en Konoha; sincerándose, estaba al lado de Sasuke gracias a una excusa.

Suponía… que quería detenerlo al fin. Quería cambiar el curso de su historia; ya no podía permitirse quedarse acostada e impotente en aquella banca a las afueras de Konoha, era momento de finalmente tomarle la mano y decirle que era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke despertó, percibió con rapidez el sudor frío de su piel y la innegable ira — _vergüenza_ — por el descubrimiento de encontrar su ropa interior pegajosa.

—Mierda —bisbeó sin ser consciente, encajando la mandíbula y queriendo matar a alguien. Que lo jodieran una y mil veces.

¿Por qué justo _ahora_ tenía que tener esa clase de sueños?

Usualmente, sus noches transcurrían pacíficas y sin sueños en absoluto, ya que solía tomarse un té con lavanda antes de dormir; de lo contrario, le era imposible pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Pero justo ahora, después de que se hubiese añadido compañía a su equipo, uno de esos odiosos sueños tenía que molestarlo así. No recordaba mucho del contenido (imágenes borrosas, como difuminadas, aunque con una persona en particular que lo acompañaba a explorar muchos rincones de su cuerpo), aunque ya las consecuencias eran suficientes para imaginárselo… En serio, ¿qué edad tenía?

Se destapó con furia y con la imperiosa necesidad de tomar una ducha de inmediato. Se quitó la ropa interior con disgusto, aunque no supo qué ponerse en ese momento. No tenía papel higénico a mano y ensuciar otra prenda lo molestaba de sobremanera, pero no había más opción. Caminó por el pasillo con cara de pocos amigos, dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño sólo para escuchar que el agua corría.

Maldijo entre dientes. Hubiese jurado que él era quien se despertaba más temprano de los dos. Quería matar al que había hecho que Sakura cambiara su ciclo circadiano sólo para joderle la existencia…

Pasaron dos minutos y el sonido del agua contra el piso cesó.

— _Sakura_ —siseó entonces—, sal del maldito baño.

Escuchó un suspiro disimulado del otro lado de la puerta y procuró pegarse a la pared y cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó que Sakura salía del baño. Definitivamente no necesitaba alimentar más su imaginación en esa situación tan crítica. Sólo abrió los ojos nuevamente cuando notó que la puerta de su pieza se cerraba, al fin libre de la imagen de Sakura, y se escurrió al baño con rapidez.

Cuando encendió el agua, procuró que saliera fría.

* * *

Sasuke no había desayunado y Sakura estuvo estudiando en el primer piso durante la manaña, por lo que se toparon por primera vez cuando él bajó al fin. Sakura tuvo la leve impresión de que Sasuke había desviado la vista con rapidez cuando la vio al principio, pero él permaneció tan inmutable como siempre que desechó esa probabilidad ridícula de su cabeza —¿por qué Sasuke _siquiera_ pensaría en ignorarla?

Conversaron brevemente (Sasuke no fijó su mirada en ella en ningún momento). Ninguno estaba de ánimos de cocinar, así que cuando Sakura sugirió ir a aquella posada a almorzar, Sasuke asintió en silencio. Generalmente comía ahí cuando iba en misiones solitarias asignadas por él mismo, ya que no le gustaba demasiado perder el tiempo en nimiedades como cocinar, por lo que sabía de antemano que el lugar era delicioso. Una pareja de ancianos administraba la posada y aunque la villa estaba aislada del mundo, siempre había al menos una persona alojada allí. Quizás tenía que ver con el dulce trato que tenían los dueños, porque incluso Sasuke no se mostraba reluctante a continuar yendo.

Los recibió la anciana, la que esbozó una sonrisa enorme al reconocer a Sasuke. Él le propinó un asentimiento educado como saludo mientras Sakura miraba con curiosidad. La anciana pareció feliz cuando él señaló que necesitaba una mesa para dos.

—Siempre venías solo —comentó ella cuando les pasó la carta a ambos, claramente feliz.

Sasuke se encogió levemente de hombros, buscando no mirar a Sakura en esos momentos.

—Las cosas cambian —respondió con tranquilidad, mientras negaba el menú. Ya sabía qué comería desde siempre.

—¿Así que omusubi con okaka de nuevo? —rió la dueña, anotando la orden. Luego desvió sus ojos a la chica, regalándole una sonrisa suave—. ¿Qué comerá usted, linda jovencita?

Sakura eligió un plato dulce, porque no tenía demasiadas ganas de almorzar algo pesado. Comieron en silencio y con deleite, sin hablar demasiado pero sin resultar incómodo; Sakura disfrutaba de la compañía de Sasuke, ya que no resultaba tan intimidante como podría haber sido en un principio. Sasuke, en cambio, tenía sentimientos encontrados en cuanto cruzaba miradas con Sakura, porque veía por un lado la dulce sonrisa de su compañera, y por otro recordaba los retazos del sueño y lo suave que era su piel…

—Disculpa, tengo que ir al baño.

Aquella breve frase sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo mirar la sonrisa apologética de la chica. Asintió, pensando levemente en que no era tan desagradable compartir de nuevo con un miembro de su equipo. Había creído en un primer momento que sería lo peor, ya que, considerando su plan, podría hacerle cambiar su visión de las cosas, pero estar con Sakura no hacía más que reafirmar que estaba bien, que realmente necesitaba realizar ese plan. Era la última misión que tendría en su vida.

De pronto, la anciana se sentó a un lado de donde había estado Sakura, suspirando profundamente, como si estuviese cansada. No dijo nada, sino que continuaba con una sonrisa amigable, y Sasuke no pudo evitar vocalizar una duda que lo atenizaba desde que había ingresado al local.

—¿Y el viejo?

Ella sonrió con nostalgia. —Falleció en el inicio de este otoño.

Sasuke sólo fue capaz de decir: —Ah.

Bajó la mirada, casi incómodo. Quiso decir algo, que él también entendía el dolor de no poder abrazar a alguien nunca más, pero eligió callar. Siempre los veía a ambos juntos, riendo entre ellos, trabajando codo a codo para surgir y se notaba el amor en su mirada; en un momento creyó que sentía envidia de poder ser capaz de tener a alguien así en su vida, pero luego notó que, en realidad, los admiraba de una forma que nunca había creído posible —deseaba tener algo así en su vida. Y nuevamente lo acometieron las ganas de ser capaz de decir algo, mas la anciana negó con la cabeza, como si comprendiera los pensamientos del joven, y le puso una mano en el hombro con gentileza.

—Así es la vida. Al final, siempre nos separamos de las personas que queremos, pero lo importante es haber estado con ellos en el medio. —Sasuke no pensaba igual: la vida era injusta y sólo sabía arrebatarte a lo que querías—. ¿Sabes, chico? Me alegra verte con esa jovencita tan linda y alegre ahora. Como te dije, antes siempre estabas solo. ¿Quién es?

—Era mi compañera de equipo. —Sasuke revolvió su sopa de tomate, _cortesía de la casa_ , hundiendo su cuchara para probarla al fin—. De una u otra forma, nos hemos vuelto a encontrar ahora.

—Se ve simpática.

—No te hagas ideas raras —sentenció—. Mi relación con ella es meramente profesional.

—No es necesario que sea tu pareja para que te apoye; los amigos también son un pilar fundamental en nuestras vidas. Aunque —comenzó a mencionar, guiñando un ojo mientras se incorporaba—, cuando crees que nadie te ve, la miras como si fuera tu mundo.

Y Sakura volvía a la mesa, sonriéndole a la dueña de la posada y halagando lo delicioso que había resultado todo. Sasuke, quitando la leve sorpresa que se le había escapado ante esas palabras, pasó su mirada de la anciana a Sakura.

«En cierta parte —pensó Sasuke, rememorando al Equipo 7 con más fuerza que nunca tras sus sienes y viendo disimuladamente a Sakura de nuevo—, hubo un tiempo en que sí lo fue».

* * *

Después, Sakura insistió en ir un par de casas más allá, porque había visto una tiendecilla pequeña que tenía aspecto de vender hierbas medicinales. Ya dentro, estuvo casi saltando de un lado a otro, explicándole brevemente a Sasuke qué hacía cada una, incluso cuando él no había preguntado nada. Fue interesante verla así, tan feliz por encontrarse con un tema que le gustaba mucho, y Sasuke cayó en cuenta de que Sakura sabía muchísimo más que él en medicina, lo cual le llamaba un poco la atención. Tenía ganas de leerla como a un libro, de ver qué tanto le gustaba su contenido y hojearla para saber qué tenía en mente.

Se encaminaron a la cabaña después, caminando uno al lado del otro en silencio, Sasuke como siempre serio y ella sonriendo con suavidad por sus nuevas adquisiones, las que llevaba en un canasto que le habían dado. Sakura se disculpó con las mejillas rojas cuando Sasuke se adelantó a pagar las hierbas, ya que ella evidentemente no llevaba dinero consigo siendo que antes había estado en compañía de Akatsuki. Le prometió solemnemente pagarle en cuanto tuviera acceso a sus ahorros, pero Sasuke sólo pudo mirarla oscuramente y pensar en el día en que se separarían de nuevo.

Fue cuando Sakura ordenaba las plantas y sacaba sus anotaciones de medicina —las que siempre llevaba consigo y las que, gracias al cielo, habían sido completamente ignoradas por Akatsuki—, que Sasuke no se pudo morder la lengua e inquirió finalmente:

—¿Qué hiciste todos estos años?

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, como tomada por sorpresa por siquiera tener la presencia de Sasuke en la misma habitación. El Uchiha no decía nada, pero se había dado cuenta de que Sakura estudiaba en sus ratos libres, y aunque él hacía lo mismo, se encontraba preparando el plan para tener a Naruto, mientras que no tenía idea de qué hacía Sakura.

—Bueno… —titubeó, llevándose un dedo al mentón—, no muchas cosas interesantes, la verdad.

Pero Sasuke no pensaba igual.

—Sabías el nombre de todas esas plantas y qué hacía cada una —refutó, como prueba absoluta de que Sakura estaba siendo demasiado humilde.

—Ah, bueno. —Enrojeció un poco, sintiendo que Sasuke la había halagado sin darse cuenta—. La verdad es que he estudiado mucho. Hago turnos en el hospital de lunes a jueves, entreno generalmente todos los días y llego a mi departamento a estudiar. Quizás suena un poco aburrido.

—No —contradijo él, paseando sus ojos por las manos de Sakura que continuaban organizando las plantas. Una parte de esa oración captó su atención en particular—. ¿Departamento?

Sakura se frotó la nuca mientras reía. —Vivo sola hace un par de años. Esos turnos inhumanos y las misiones S pagan bastante, ¿sabías?

Sasuke alzó levemente las cejas.

—¿Ahora eres jōnin?

—Sí, desde los diecisiete —reconoció, y Sasuke pudo oír el orgullo en su voz. No cualquiera llegaba a ser jōnin. Era el rango más difícil de alcanzar y sólo los más aptos lo lograban. Sakura pareció captar el hilo de los pensamientos de Sasuke, bajándole un poco el perfil—. Suena un poco a que estoy mintiendo.

—En absoluto. —Sasuke fue tajante y aquello sorprendió a Sakura—. Siempre fuiste la con más capacidad del Equipo 7 para esas cosas. —Ella sintió que su corazón palpitaba más rápido ante esa declaración, que sonaba completamente sincera. Realmente Sasuke la creía lo suficientemente hábil y capaz, estaba reconociendo que había crecido. El Sasuke antiguo no habría hecho aquello tan directamente—. ¿Y has pensado en ser sensei?

—¡Oh, no sé! Es necesaria cierta habilidad para hacer que los niños _realmente_ aprendan, y no sé si yo…

—Sakura —cortó—, habla con más propiedad de tus logros. Tienes el derecho a estar orgullosa, has hecho cosas fantásticas este tiempo.

«Claro, ella sigue siendo luz. Es igual que Naruto. A diferencia de mí, ella sí es un aporte.

Si mi plan funciona, si esto realmente sale como espero… ¿podré ser como ella?».

Sakura no se dio cuenta de lo súbitamente sombrío que se vio Sasuke. Él decía definitivamente lo que pensaba, pero lo hacía sentir un poco amargado el notar nuevamente que parecía ser imposible para él ser algo que no fuese oscuridad y destrucción. Sakura era una flor —fuerte, decidida a sobrevivir—, pero se destruiría apenas fuese tocada por su mano.

Por eso, en vez de sentir calidez cuando ella le sonrió tan luminosamente, claramente agradecida, Sasuke sintió que le caía un peso muerto en el pecho. No merecía esa sonrisa.

—¡Gracias! —dijo ella de corazón.

 _No me digas eso._

 _No me quieras, Sakura._

* * *

Al día siguiente, tomaban el té de la tarde cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de una sola cosa.

Odiaba a Sakura.

Fue apenas dar un sorbo a su preciado té negro cuando lo golpeó de lleno esa realidad, mientras su nueva compañía tomaba ese ridículo té con olor a mil hierbas dulces y sonreía disimuladamente sin notarlo. Odiaba a Sakura con todo su ser, desde su personalidad hasta su concepto. Llevaban algo así como setenta horas juntos y ya había aprendido que recordaba nimiedades que creía olvidadas de ella: sabía de antemano que ocupaba endulzante en vez de azúcar, que adoraba las cosas dulces a un modo enfermizo para su gusto, que los juegos de trivia la entretenían en los tiempos muertos, que la curva entre su cuello y sus hombros era perfecta para…

Sasuke cerró la mandíbula. ¿Perfecta para _qué_ , exactamente? Un retazo de lo que fue su sueño pasó delante de sus ojos, con su boca marcando ese preciso hueco y unas ganas de arrancarse el pelo lo invadieron con violencia. Qué diablos le pasaba, en serio. Se sentía degradado a un animal en celo o algo así, ¿cómo era posible que la presencia de Sakura lo llamara tanto? ¿Era porque hacía tiempo no estaba cerca de una mujer, debido a que evitaba a Taka constantemente y ni a Karin veía?

Disimuló su suspiro como un soplido sobre su té. Vale, suponía que no podía hacer nada con sus pensamientos; era una ridiculez enorme intentar controlarlos, siendo el único lugar totalmente libre que tenía en el mundo entero, y esa lección la había aprendido a la fuerza en esos años solitarios. Sólo lograba herirse si reprimía sus pensamientos, pero aquella clase de ideas lo… incomodaban, a falta de mejor palabra. Había tenido muchas veces momentos privados y en la oscuridad consigo mismo, sin embargo, intentaba no tener pensamiento alguno, aunque era verdad que Sakura aparecía a veces, pero diferente a como era ahora. La versión de sus sueños seguía en los dieciséis y Sakura ahora tenía diecinueve. Había cambiado y era bonita, podía admitirlo en la tranquilidad de su cabeza y sabiendo que ella no lo sabría, pero lo que le preocupaba a Sasuke era que no podía evitar tampoco sentir cierto apego hacia ella a medida que pasaban más tiempo juntos, conviviendo con cotidianidad y como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

A cada momento recordaba sus abrazos, su preocupación, sus lágrimas ese día. Su promesa de felicidad a su lado, de que si se quedaba podría seguir aprendiendo de Kakashi, peleando con Naruto y siendo sanado por ella.

Suponía que mirarla la hacía odiarla porque sólo lograba preguntarse por qué.

 _¿Por qué no me quedé ese día a tu lado?_

—Sasuke —rezongó Sakura, sacándolo de su estupor—, deja de mirarme tan… intimidantemente.

El susodicho soltó un levísimo bufido. —No te estoy mirando.

No obstante, desvió sus ojos con rapidez hacia la cocina y Sakura quiso frotarse los ojos cuando creyó haber visto que sus orejas estaban enrojecidas.

* * *

Al octavo día en la cabaña, Sakura despertó de buen humor nuevamente. Le sonreía a la vida mientras abría sus cortinas y contemplaba la neblina matutina, para después recoger sus toallas y encaminarse a la ducha. Ah, el día sería maravilloso como el de ayer —y el anterior a ése, y el anterior al anterior de ése también. Los últimos días, pasaban bastante más tiempo juntos con Sasuke; no hablaban demasiado, sino que sencillamente disfrutaban de la compañía silenciosa del otro mientras se sumían en sus estudios respectivos. Ya ninguno hablaba del día en que encontraran a Naruto.

Hubo un día en particular en que hicieron galletas. Fue una idea alocada y arriesgada de Sakura, porque le sugirió, como quien no quiere la cosa, a Sasuke que cocinaran algo juntos. Se hizo de rogar demasiado, pero al final terminó ayudando: él hizo unas de jengibre, mientras que Sakura babeó al hacer las de chocolate. Sasuke resultó ser sorprendentemente bueno para la cocina, pese a haberle dicho a Sakura que era muy raro que cocinara, ya que era tremendamente metódico para todo y seguía las cosas al pie de la letra sin problemas. Sakura se sorprendió de nuevo cuando vio que Sasuke mordisqueaba una galleta de jengibre —después de prohibirle a Sakura que se comiera una mientras estaban calientes y de abrir la ventana y ponerlas a enfriar; Sasuke se veía gracioso en delantal de cocina y con guantes para horno—, descubriendo que cierta clase de dulces sí eran de gusto del Uchiha.

Otro día, había caído nieve copiosamente, hasta casi tapar la entrada de la puerta y dejarlos encerrados. Sasuke utilizó su Katon para derretirla y ambos salieron a disfrutar del panorama, él sin expresión como era usual, y ella con los ojos enormes, como un niño en una dulcería. Sakura nuevamente abusó de su suerte y, cuando Sasuke estaba viendo hacia la villa, le lanzó una bola de nieve. Lo más gracioso de todo fue tomar de improviso a un ninja con reflejos tan letales, quién sabe qué habría estado pensando para descuidarse así —o quizás ya estaba tan cómodo que sus defensas habían bajado considerablemente—, y no pudo parar de reír ni cuando Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Aun así, la sorpresa más grande del día ocurrió cuando iban de vuelta a la cabaña y ella iba delante. Se volteó para preguntarle qué deseaba tomar a la merienda y, entonces, una bola de nieve chocó contra su cara directamente. Sakura, terriblemente atónita porque _Uchiha Sasuke le había lanzado una bola de nieve en la cara_ —wow, podría haber apostado con alguien que eso sería lo último que pasaría en el mundo…—, que apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse más cuando, al voltearse, vio la leve sonrisa que tenían los labios del Uchiha, y el leve encogimiento de hombros —tan sutil que podría haber jurado que casi lo imaginó—, cuando pasó a su lado y entró a la casa antes que ella.

Evidentemente después le había recriminado eso, pero sólo consiguió arrancarle otra pequeña sonrisa a Sasuke.

(Su corazón atesoró ese gesto eternamente y hasta altas horas de la madrugada, al fin admitiéndose que le era tan natural querer a Sasuke que no había podido evitar comenzar a enamorarse de él nuevamente).

Ah, habían sido días tan buenos, incluso los que no habían hecho más que conversar trivialidades al lado de la chimenea.

Sakura realmente tenía esperanzas en Sasuke y eso aliviaba a su corazón; definitivamente, había cambiado y algo de la suavidad que había encontrado en el Uchiha a los doce seguía allí, sólo era necesario escabar un poco. Era el positivismo en su máxima expresión: este Sasuke no sería capaz de matar a Naruto por sus planes. Lo capturaría para su uso, claro, y ocuparía el Kyūbi de una forma u otra, pero tenía la certeza absoluta de que Sasuke tenía una manera en la que Naruto no falleciera después de extraído su Bijū.

Lo sabía.

Si bien nunca había podido entender a Sasuke del mismo modo que Naruto, lo conocía en cierto modo que ni él mismo lo hacía. Ella siempre fue llevada por sus sentimientos y Sasuke intentaba negar los suyos propios, por lo que ella había tomado estos y los había observado por un tiempo. Naruto le había contado lo que Sasuke había dicho esa vez que Gaara había enloquecido en los exámenes chūnnin, tantos años atrás: que nunca más perdería a un ser querido. Esa frase la había atesorado todos esos años y creyó que había muerto cuando se habían reencontrado a los dieciséis, pero ahora sabía que ese sentimiento permanecía vivo en Sasuke.

Por lo mismo, salió tarareando de su cuarto y giró la manilla del baño sin preocupaciones, hasta que notó que todo estaba lleno de vapor y que Sasuke estaba plantado frente a ella, sorprendido, mojado y, hasta donde se atrevió a apreciar, bastante desnudo —y marcado, _porfavorgracias_.

Enrojeció hasta la coronilla, comenzando a balbucear disculpas, pero Sasuke parecía casi enojado y pasó a su lado con rapidez, casi chocándola.

—Nos vamos —escupió sin siquiera voltearse a verla y Sakura ni siquiera notó que él se había ido hasta que escuchó el portazo en su habitación.

En medio del enojo por aquel trato duro tan repentino luego de días en los que se sintieron casi cómplices, lo único que Sakura pudo pensar fue: «Bu, sí tenía la toalla puesta».

* * *

—¿Cuántas habitaciones?

—Dos.

Sakura quiso fulminar con la mirada a Sasuke ante aquel tono tan autoritario, como si temiese que ella fuese a replicar que necesitaban una cama matrimonial y con colchón extra fuerte porque estarían despiertos toda la noche. La verdad es que dudaba que Sasuke pensara aquello literalmente, pero con el paso de las horas se había hecho realmente evidente que la estaba evitando. Habían llegado a Yugakure, la capital del País de las Aguas Termales, y si bien era considerablemente más grande que la villa anterior en la que se encontraban, seguía siendo bastante más pequeña que Konoha.

Sasuke caminó todo el tramo adelantado a Sakura y, cuando estuvieron pasando por un bosque, le llevaba varios pares de árboles a distancia —Sakura fulminaba su espalda mientras juraba que él había estado ocupando chakra demás para ir más rápido. No se detuvieron a descansar, porque era un viaje de un par de horas nada más y ambos estaban entrenados para ello, y llegaron a la villa al atardecer. El cielo estaba teñido de tonos rojizos y capturó la atención de los dos pares de ojos.

No obstante, Sakura no le dijo nada a Sasuke al respecto, incluso mantuvo su boca pegada cuando él le pasó la llave de su respectivo cuarto sin dedicarle más que una rápida mirada de reojo. No supo si sentirse bien o mal cuando notó que estarían en pisos diferentes, pero optó por lo primero cuando Sasuke le dio un corto adiós al dirigirse a su habitación.

«Bien, compórtate como un idiota», decidió en sus pensamientos. No dejaría que el súbito cambio de ánimo de Sasuke la afectara —ni que fuera algo nuevo, en todo caso—, y era momento de relajar un poco sus músculos, así que se hundiría en las aguas termales hasta quedar tan arrugada como una anciana.

Ya lidiaría con la bipolaridad del Uchiha en otro momento.

* * *

Se sentó en su escritorio luego de haber puesto la toalla en un calefactor. La verdad, su pelo estaba todavía mojado y un par de gotas cayeron a sus papeles, haciéndolo maldecir entre dientes. Tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado el último tiempo, en serio… Sintiéndose de un humor de perros, cerró sus cortinas y se echó en la cama.

No estaba funcionando.

Fue precisamente en la ducha de aquella mañana —la última en la cabaña de la pequeña villa— que Sasuke se había recriminado a sí mismo una verdad que había preferido ignorar por un tiempo. Llevaban ocho días en la cabaña, y no tenían razón en absoluto para no seguir avanzando. Y la culpa era enteramente suya. Él era quien tenía las riendas del plan y, cuando un halcón golpeó en su ventana esa mañana con una carta de Taka, la realidad lo golpeó: estaba retrasando a propósito la ida de esa cabaña, y era solamente por una razón que lo asustaba casi tanto como el éxito de su plan.

Porque no quería que esos días terminaran.

Sabía que no debía, que retrasar su plan era retrasar su felicidad, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía tan cómodo al lado de Sakura y… feliz, de cierto modo sutil. Ella le hacía pensar que quizás no era una idea tan descabellada volver a Konoha y retomar todo como si hubiese hecho una pausa en su vida ahí, sin demasiados cambios. Sin embargo, en las noches, cuando ya no estaba a su lado, recordaba de nuevo por qué esa felicidad que podría tener al lado del Equipo 7 no sería suficiente.

Porque su familia no volvería nunca. Porque nadie evitaría el sufrimiento de Itachi. Porque eso debía cambiar, ese pasado estaba tan maldito que condicionaba que fuera imposible que tuviera un futuro feliz.

Por lo mismo, había tomado una resolución. Ignorar a Sakura hasta ir a buscar a Naruto sonaba como el mejor plan del siglo, pero _no estaba funcionando_. Parecía que intentando ignorar su existencia se hacía aún más consciente de ella, que mientras más se esforzaba en no mirarla más se la imaginaba su mente, que cada vez que trataba de olvidar su sueño, más se encontraba deseando secretamente repetirlo.

Repetirlo, eh.

Quizás eso era. Quizás así se la podría sacar de la cabeza más fácilmente.

Sus manos bajaron hacia su ropa interior, que era la única prenda que tenía puesta en esos momentos. La verdad no se debatió mucho si hacerlo o no, porque su cabeza le ardía y sentía que la única solución era recurrir a sus manos, ya que incluso tenía una creciente erección de antes y no podría ignorarla por mucho tiempo —no quería hacerlo tampoco. Pese a eso, sabía que cuando tuviera la cabeza fría, luego del éxtasis que vendría, se odiaría un poco bastante por haberlo hecho… pero no tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad en esos momentos. Comenzó a tocarse lentamente, casi como dándose el tiempo de retractarse, pero no tardó en encontrar placer en esos movimientos.

Sakura se había convertido en su motivo de deseo. Ya no había caso en negarlo. Le era casi natural: siempre había sido la mujer más cercana a él que no fuera familia y ahora, después de mucho tiempo, se reencontraban con sus cuerpos… cambiados. Y no eran sólo las pequeñas pero atrayentes curvas que Sakura había adquirido, sino que, más que cualquier otra cosa, su mente. Había aprendido tanto y se notaba cuánto se había fortalecido en el último tiempo, era una chica independiente e inteligente, pero conservaba esa dulzura y ganas de salvar a la gente como siempre.

Y había sido peor cuando ella había abierto la puerta del baño sin ningún resguardo ni escrúpulo. Por suerte ya estaba apunto de salir y tenía algo puesto encima, pero no pudo evitar captar que los ojos de Sakura lo recorrían sin pudor. Cuánto atrevimiento. ¿Qué habían visto? ¿Creía acaso que podría salir impune de esa situación, sin castigo alguno por verlo así? ¿Qué pensaba de él? ¿Estaría ella también con sus manos entre sus piernas, gimiendo por esa visión?

¿Alguna vez se había tocado así por él?

Bajó por completo sus calzoncillos, mordiéndose el labio para no dejar escapar un elocuente gemido, sintiendo su piel erizarse por el placer. Eran esos momentos los que le recordaban por qué era bueno masturbarse de vez en cuando. Tiró su cadera hacia adelante, inquieto porque estaba cerca y el placer sólo crecía, y si eso lograba sólo con su mano, quizás dónde llegaría si fuese la lengua de…

—¡Sasuke, tenemos que hablar!

Casi saltó de la cama al escuchar aquella exigencia acompañada de golpes en su puerta, tapándose a medias casi por reflejo y atinando sólo a decir:

— _Mierda_.

Y, es que, ¿qué más podía decir? Miró sin expresión a su erección, habiendo perdido absolutamente toda la inspiración y sintiéndose un completo idiota por haber cedido a impulsos tan mundanos. Estaba húmedo, completamente frustrado, con el cabello todavía mojado y una erección a medio camino que ahora debería bajar con una nueva ducha —sólo que ésta la tomaría a cero grados.

Se vistió lo más rápido posible y abrió la puerta de modo que pudiera huir hasta un lugar donde pudiera ocultar su erección en paz. No era una tarea demasiado difícil, pero sí que era incómodo lo consciente que estaba de su miembro en esos momentos.

Sakura ingresó mirando a su alrededor, de seguro preguntándose por qué diablos estaba tan oscuro, y se dirigió a prender la luz más cercana. Sasuke la miró como preguntándole qué quería, notando que Sakura también tenía el cabello húmedo, de seguro se había ido a bañar a las aguas termales, siempre le habían gustado…

—Sasuke, ¡estás rojísimo! —fue lo que exclamó Sakura en cuanto pudo verlo—. ¿No tendrás fiebre? ¿Sientes los ojos pesados o algo así? Agh, no traje mi termómetro esta vez…

—Sakura —cortó el balbuceo de su compañera, intentando mantenerse lo más estoico posible—, ¿a qué has venido?

Ella se sentó en el borde de su cama, muy cerca de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos —Sasuke apretujó un poco más el cojín sobre su entrepierna. Podía vislumbrar la preocupación en ellos, casi sentía tangible el cariño con el que Sakura lo miraba y la odió más todavía; quiso decirle que se fuera, que era hora de separarse, pero ella le puso la mano en la frente con suavidad, arrastrando rebeldes mechones de su cabello hacia arriba.

—Estás sudando —murmuró, sin cortar esa conexión entre ambas miradas. Sasuke fue demasiado consciente de la cercanía entre ambos, de lo fácil que sería acercarse un poco más y explicarle por qué estaba sudando y…

—Sakura —dijo nuevamente, obligándose a mantener la compostura y quitando con delicadeza la mano de Sakura de su frente, porque quemaba si se acercaba demasiado—, dijiste que teníamos que hablar.

—¡Ah, sí! —Movió la cabeza como para ordenar sus ideas y el dulce olor de su cabello recién lavado encontró su camino hasta la nariz de Sasuke—. Quiero saber si hay algún problema. O sea, si tú tienes algún problema conmigo. —El Uchiha pareció ni parpadear—. Eh, me refiero a que… bueno, si hice algo que te molestó o no sé, deberías decírmelo, porque siento que… siento que… —«¡Que si me sigues mirando así me desmayaré, shannaro!»—, eh, en fin…

Sasuke no dijo palabra en absoluto, sumido en un silencio casi espectral y cubierto de su clásica indiferencia que no dejaba que Sakura supiera qué pensaba. Se sintió estúpida por haber ido en primer lugar, ya que quizás Sasuke ni siquiera estaba ignorándola y sencillamente la estaba tratando como trataría a una compañera cualquiera. Haber pensado que tenía derecho a un trato diferente y especial había sido quizás demasiado atrevido de su parte…

Sin embargo, Sasuke cerró los ojos levemente.

—No has hecho nada —rectificó con tranquilidad. Sakura le sonrió, pero Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia la cortina cerrada—. Aunque quizás no deberías confiar tanto en mí.

Sakura calló ante aquellas palabras simplonas, porque resonaron en su mente bastante tiempo.

—Puede que antes haya estado más alerta… —admitió en voz baja después de un tiempo, ganándose la atención de Sasuke, que no sabía qué esperarse de aquella clase de palabras—, pero ahora estoy cómoda a tu lado.

Sasuke siguió sin mirarla. —No deberías.

—Sasuke —dijo ella, intentando ganar su atención y lográndolo, encontrándose con sus serios ojos negros—, no digas eso. Esta conversación la tuvimos y acordamos que estaríamos en paz.

—Es una paz momentánea —recordó él.

—No te creo que tú no estás feliz con ella también —replicó, y Sasuke casi pareció ofendido por aquellas palabras.

No podía dejar que Sakura cruzara esa línea.

—Sakura, tú sabes que queremos a Naruto por razones bastante diferentes.

Sus palabras parecían querer explicar con cuidado, como si de una niña se tratara, que todo era una ilusión que debía ser rota con cuidado para que no se le desmoronara el mundo. Pero Sakura estaba harta de aquella clase de trato, como si sus anhelos de volver a restaurar el equipo fueran infantiles e idiotas, cuando ella bien sabía que aquellas emociones de nostalgia y anhelo llenaban los ojos del Uchiha cuando hablaban del pasado.

Podía intentar ocultarlo, pero ella lo podía ver. Sasuke, después de todos esos años, se había vuelto un poco más transparente. Los quería y los recordaba con cariño.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de engañarte, Sasuke? —inquirió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. Porque no puedes decir que eres feliz ahora.

—No llores, Sakura.

Aquello sólo produjo más ira en la chica, porque no tenía ganas de llorar hasta que él había dicho tal cosa, pero no de pena, sino que de rabia e impotencia. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en ser tan cerrado, por qué no podía aceptar que ayudarían juntos a Naruto y volverían a ser felices después?

—¿Por qué tienes que negar siempre la felicidad?

Sasuke la miró de arriba a abajo, como meditando qué decir. Sakura tenía ojos feroces y él no sabía qué responder.

—Ahora dormiré —declaró, a falta de algo mejor.

—Son las seis de la tarde —dijo Sakura, las lágrimas acumulándose aún en sus ojos, pero ya de pie y camino a la puerta.

Sasuke la miró de reojo. Ella tenía la mano en el picaporte y era cosa de que le dijera que se quedara para que lo hiciera, pero optó por ocultar sus ojos con su cabello y decir con frialdad:

—Buenas noches.

Cuando la puerta se cerró levemente, Sasuke tiró el cojín que cubría su entrepierna a un lado, rechinando sus dientes por la conversación y porque siempre le terminaba saliendo el tiro por la culata.

 _Estúpida erección de mierda_.

* * *

Sasuke cerró la mandíbula con más fuerza de la que debería haber sido considerada prudente.

Se odió un poco —bastante— a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de simplemente dejarlo ir. La situación le molestaba de sobremanera y no creía que podía ignorarla por mucho tiempo más; ni siquiera había podido ir a su escritorio y continuar con sus estudios, sino que se había quedado con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, como listo para salir al pasillo en cualquier momento. Maldijo entre dientes y tomó el pomo, saliendo de su habitación camino a la de Sakura.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro y ya no había ninguna erección impertinente en su vida.

Pese a su enojo, le abrió la puerta; sus ojos estaban rojos, notó y se odió un poco más. Le había dicho «buenas noches» pero su mente no la había dejado nunca. La verdad es que la odiaba un poco, pero no tanto, porque era un vivo recuerdo de lo que no eligió; podría haber gozado de sus cuidados y cariño desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero había desistido. Era un idiota, un reverendo imbécil, y encima la hacía sentir mal por elecciones que eran solamente responsabilidad suya.

—Sakura… —dijo con suavidad.

Miraba por la ventana y le daba la espalda, por lo que él decidió que debía acercarse. Sakura ya no lloraba cuando llegó a ella, sino que una última lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

—No quiero pelear contigo —confesó.

Sasuke no pudo evitar empuñar las manos.

—¿Qué pretendías lograr con lo que me dijiste entonces, Sakura? —recriminó Sasuke, logrando que Sakura lo mirara. Sus ojos parecían como difuminados por las lágrimas y a duras penas salió un hilo de voz de su boca:

—Nada…

—¡¿Nada?! —Sasuke alzó la voz y Sakura se sobresaltó—. ¿Qué mierda quieres de mí? Te he traido conmigo y buscaremos juntos al idiota de Naruto. ¿Acaso esperas de mi parte algo más? ¡Ya he hecho más que suficiente por ti! No somos nada, Sakura, no te debo nada y aun así, pareciera que te decepcionas de algo cada vez que me ves.

—Somos familia —musitó ella.

—Mi familia murió hace mucho tiempo.

—No yo. —Sasuke abrió los ojos, sintiendo el dolor en el tono de Sakura—. No Naruto, ni tampoco Kakashi-sensei.

Él fue incapaz de decir algo al respecto. En cambio, permaneció erguido, observando cómo las ventiscas se arremolinaban y chocaban contra las ventanas con fuerza. No había que estar afuera para notar lo gélido del aire, que se entreveía incluso cuando tenía encendida la chimenea de su habitación.

—Va a nevar —observó Sasuke con tranquilidad.

Sakura se incorporó de su asiento, caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola para que Sasuke saliera. Y, aunque le escocían los ojos, no lloró de nuevo.

—Ya hace suficiente frío.

* * *

Fue, sin lugar a dudas, una experiencia extraña.

Rechazar una disculpa de Sasuke nunca estuvo en los planes de Sakura, ni nunca esperó siquiera tener oportunidad de aquello. Lo suyo con Sasuke siempre había sido un asunto sin un final bien definido, sino que había enterrado sus sentimientos bien en el fondo de su corazón para intentar continuar; no fue por ella, en todo caso, sino por Naruto. Ella misma moría de ganas de volver a verle y curar su herido corazón, de tenerlo entre sus brazos aún cuando era más que consciente de que aquello era idealizarlo demasiado.

Pero Naruto no fue capaz de seguir adelante de ningún modo.

Sasuke era algo así como su otra mitad, lo que necesitaba para mantenerse tranquilo y poder continuar con su gran sueño. Sostenía con tozudez que era imposible que alguien como el Uchiha se dejara matar tan fácilmente, pensamiento que el Equipo 7 originial compartía —Sai era un poco más frío al respecto y Yamato se mantenía al margen. Aunque Kakashi y Sakura acordaron casi tácitamente seguir con sus vidas y no dejar que se notara cuánto les había afectado la partida de Sasuke, todo en pos de que Naruto sólo tuviera que preocuparse por sí mismo y fuera un tanto más fácil, aquello no había resultado tan ideal como sonaba. Ambos, profesor y alumna, se carcomían por dentro por aquella desaparición tan misteriosa y la tristeza les fluía en las venas casi a la par que la sangre, pero era peor, porque se habían jurado no demostrar el más mínimo signo de debilidad y el duelo era demasiado pesado para que lo cargaran ellos solos.

—Sakura.

Sakura no sabía qué esperaba que pasara luego de rechazar a Sasuke, pero sin duda alguna, aquella suavidad y cuidado en su voz no contaba en sus planes. Estaba en la sala común de la posada, ya desierta a la medianoche e iluminada sólo por el fuego de la chimenea. Sakura encontró que su rostro era más bello que antes, más maduro y masculino, pero continuaba siendo bastante inexpresivo, sólo que sus rasgos ya no estaban ahogados en desesperación y odio, sino que había más calma en su mirada.

—¿Por qué me buscas? —susurró, volteándose para verlo. Había estado admirando el caer de la nieve que Sasuke ya había predicho, pero sus ojos negros eran más importantes en aquel momento y con sólo cruzar miradas, Sakura comprendió la profundidad de sus sentimientos por él—. Antes no lo habrías hecho.

—La gente cambia. —Se sentó a su lado, aunque no cerca, y también miró el frío paraje frente a él. Su perfil se veía sereno y adulto, como si hubiese alcanzado una sabiduría que nadie más, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse una niña—… Sakura, ¿sabes para qué quiero a Naruto?

¿Por qué debía mencionar aquello? La ira de pronto bulló en su interior y se puso lívida, temblorosa y quiso llorar. ¿Por qué Sasuke se empeñaba tanto en recordarle que la odiaba, que quería a su mejor amigo muerto, que el pasado no volvería jamás? ¿Por qué decía su nombre de aquella manera si luego le destruiría el corazón con esa facilidad molesta? Cerró los puños y alzar la voz fue inevitable, como también lo fue el erguirse para espetarle:

—Para cortar tus lazos con el pasado, para poder hacerte más poderoso después de asesinar a tu mejor amig-

—Para cambiar mis errores.

Sakura parpadeó. Ni con su mejor mirada que le decía que estaba loco logró perturbar a Sasuke. Quiso preguntarle si bromeaba, pero ambos sabían bien la respuesta, y Sasuke no reía desde que había intentado matarles.

Parpadeó de nuevo, sentándose en el sillón muy lentamente. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Necesito al Kyūbi, a esa enorme cantidad de chakra, para realizar una técnica de espacio tiempo nunca antes realizada.

—Sasuke, qué-

—Quiero viajar en el tiempo. —Ninguno de los dos había oído nunca un silencio tan profundo como el que se extendió luego—. Quiero viajar en el tiempo y redimir mis errores.

Era curioso cómo después de una declaración de aquel talante, el tiempo parecía ralentizarse de una forma odiosa. A Sakura —y a Sasuke también— le costó hacer que entrara aire a sus pulmones del todo, pero necesitaba oxígeno para procesar con claridad las palabras y también para hacer la pregunta que le carcomía por dentro. Quiso también preguntarle si había oído bien, pero lo único que salió de sus labios, mientras se inclinaba un poco más hacia Sasuke para conversar casi en susurros, fue:

—¿Quieres… evitar que mates a Itachi?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Él también sentía el peso del tiempo en esos momentos y un peso que no sabía que cargaba se liberó de su espalda: jamás había discutido el tema con nadie en voz alta, ni siquiera Taka sabía a ciencia cierta los detalles de su plan.

Si se preguntaba por qué exactamente confiaba en Sakura, la respuesta sincera era que no lo tenía claro.

—He pensado largamente en qué exactamente voy a cambiar —comenzó él. Sakura estaba tan cerca que no eran necesarios más que murmullos para entenderse—. Primero supe que no quería seguir viviendo así, pero ¿qué se supone que debería cambiar? He cometido tantos errores, muchas decisiones de las que me arrepiento. —Hizo una pausa—. Quiero evitar que Itachi mate a nuestro clan. Acabaré con Danzō y Raíz antes de que puedan acabar conmigo y mi clan.

Ambos callaron de nuevo y Sasuke desvió la mirada. Qué tormenta más linda, pensó, encajando la mandíbula con fuerza cuando entendió la clase de mirada que Sakura le estaba dedicando. Le creía loco, estúpido y un fraude. Confiar en ella había sido una mala idea, después de todo, pero deseaba que entendiera que había reflexionado muchos años en qué hacer con su vida y lo único que venía a su mente era hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, recuperar lo que siempre le había correspondido y mucha gente le había quitado. Que él mismo se había quitado.

—Sasuke, eso es… —Los ojos negros se posaron en ella y la acallaron de inmediato sin palabra alguna.

—No digas que es imposible o arriesgado, Sakura. Me conoces, supongo, y creo que entiendes que no soy alguien que haría locuras irresponsables. He pensado largamente en esto.

—Entonces… ¿todo lo que has hecho ha sido porque quieres volver a estar a nuestro lado?

Sasuke tragó duro y desvió la mirada, sin saber si sería capaz de soportar los ojos inquisitivos de Sakura. ¿Todo lo que había hecho había sido para estar de nuevo con el Equipo 7? La respuesta más sincera que podía dar era que sí, incluso cuando nunca había pensado directamente por qué hacía lo que hacía. No obstante, tenía muy claro que su gran razón era volver a los tiempos donde no era miserable, a aquellos momentos en los que se podía declarar del todo feliz. Si Itachi seguía vivo y encima tenía a su equipo…, quizás respirar se haría más fácil.

Quizás no querría acabar con todo de una vez.

—Sí —reconoció. La mano de Sakura fue a parar encima de la suya propia, siendo aquella acción la que lo hizo volver a mirarla, sorprendido—. No hagas esas cosas —dijo, aunque no quitó la mano. Estaba aprisionado por aquella deliciosa calidez y no negaría que le agradaba de sobre manera la sensación.

—Si quieres estar con nosotros, sólo debes decirlo, Sasuke. Mira: mi mano y la tuya están juntas. Pueden permanecer juntas por siempre si así lo quieres.

El Uchiha no dijo nada en absoluto, sino que se sumió en una silenciosa contemplación de ambas manos. No supo ni quiso explicarle que no era sólo su cariño el que quería, que ella seguía viva pero los otros no, que él ya le había echado las manos al cuello y que también había atravesado el pecho de Naruto, que había decepcionado a Kakashi y que Itachi estaba muerto por sus manos, incluso cuando otros eran los hilos que movían todo.

Se incorporó de súbito y aquello provocó que las manos de ambos se separaran.

—Ahora sabes mis razones —dijo, dándole la espalda con las manos hechas puños—. Decide si quieres seguir con esto o vete. Me da igual lo que hagas, pero debes saber que no soportaré más de estas ridiculeces.

Y aunque Sasuke había intentado ser lo más frío posible, algo les dijo a ambos que mentía descaradamente.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió de pronto Sakura, haciendo que Sasuke parara en seco. No lo miraba a él, sino que a la tormenta—. ¿Por qué todo tiene que empezar de nuevo y no puedes seguir hacia el futuro?

—Porque ya he decidido que no hay futuro para mí. No quiero seguir viviendo esta vida —confesó, encajando un poco la mandíbula por el tono herido que ella había utilizado. Claro que estaría en contra. Era tan fácil decir esa mierda del futuro feliz para alguien que nunca había sufrido.

—¿No… no te dan escalofríos el pensar cuánto podría cambiar tu vida por esto? ¿No te da miedo pensar que quizás nunca exista el Equipo 7? —Sakura entonces se volteó para mirarlo de lleno—. ¿O es eso lo que quieres?

Aquello hizo estallar a Sasuke.

—¡Entonces vete! —explotó Sasuke, sorprendiéndolos a ambos por haber alzado un poco la voz. Respiró agitadamente, para luego susurrar—. Vete. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora. Konoha está a poco de acá, no tardarás más de una tarde en llegar allí.

Sakura parpadeó. No había conectado nunca las realidades de que estaban en el País de las Aguas Termales, el cual era un punto en donde tanto Oto como Konoha quedaban cerca.

—¿Es por eso que me dijiste que nos fuéramos de la cabaña? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, en su tono dejándose ver lo herida que estaba. Sasuke la miró con intensidad—. ¿Te quieres deshacer de mí?

—Queremos cosas diferentes —aclaró, enderezándose y mostrando en sus ojos una frialdad que para Sakura ya era casi desconocida—. Es aquí donde nuestros caminos se separan.

—No. —Ella se incorporó, caminando hasta quedar frente a él—. Sasuke, mi deber es hacerte entender que tu felicidad todavía existe. No tienes por qué volver al pasado para ser feliz de nuevo.

—No tienes idea. No puedes tener una maldita idea de nada porque tú nunca estuviste sola.

—Es verdad, no te entiendo. Crecí en un hogar lleno de amor y jamás me faltó nada —se sinceró, y Sasuke pudo ver el cariño que ella le tenía a su familia sólo en sus facciones. Quiso decirle que pensara en todo ese cariño perdido, que se pusiera en su lugar—. Pero te conocí a ti, a Naruto y a Kakashi y mi familia aumentó en número. Si alguno de ustedes se va… ni siquiera quiero imaginar ese dolor. Sasuke, sé que tu familia falleció hace tiempo, pero todavía te queda familia en este momento. —Sasuke cerró los ojos—. ¿O no fue así jamás para ti? Dilo en voz alta si ése es el caso. Di que nunca significamos para ti lo que tú significas para nosotros.

Sasuke calló. Sakura acunó su mejilla con su mano, acariciándolo levemente, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse.

—Vete —fue lo único que dijo después de un rato, corriendo el rostro para que la mano de Sakura ya no lo tocara.

Sakura curvó las cejas con tristeza. —¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?

«No, no, no, no, joder, ¡no!».

—Sí —mintió—. Sakura, así será más fácil.

—¿Para quién? —reclamó, sintiendo enojo además de tristeza. ¡De seguro sería fácil para ella dejarlo solo y permitir que encima ocupara a Naruto para esa locura!—. No seas egoísta.

—¿Egoísta? —dijo Sasuke, mirándola de lleno con intensidad, como desafiándola a que repitiera eso de nuevo—. ¿Y por quién crees que te estoy diciendo esto? ¿Crees que es fácil para mí decirte…?

Y calló, porque sintió que había hablado demasiado y quiso retirar todo lo dicho. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, paseando un poco por la sala común. Luego del corto silencio, Sakura ya no se aguantó:

—¿Decirme qué?

—Adiós —reconoció Sasuke, volviendo a buscar sus orbes verdes y tan fáciles de leer, tan bellos—. Decirte adiós a ti es lo único que necesito para continuar mi plan con tranquilidad, pero por alguna jodida razón esto está siendo más difícil de lo planeado.

—No me digas adiós entonces.

Sasuke encajó la mandíbula.

—¡Joder, no funciona así! Lo único que quiero es… —se interrumpió. No era sensato continuar esa oración—. Lo que quiero es…

Y calló sin saber qué más decir, simplemente mirándola. Pero aquello era demasiado confuso para Sakura, que sentía bullir todos sus sentimientos en el pecho a la vez, sin ser capaz de comprenderlos en absoluto.

—Dime de una vez qué quieres —dijo Sakura con voz ahogada y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas por la desesperación—. No te entiendo en absoluto.

—¿Qué crees que quiero? —espetó él, acercándose más a ella.

—¡No tengo idea! —explotó—. ¡Si no querías que viniera contigo, no tendrías por qué haberme traído! ¡Te lo dije desde el principio, Sasuke!

—¿Qué me dijiste? —preguntó con voz ronca. Se le había acercado tanto que ella debía alzar el mentón para verlo a sus ojos, con aquella expresión indescifrable que le provocaba escalofríos.

—Que yo te amo.

Lo siguiente fue un poco más violento de lo que Sasuke había planeado. Empujó levemente el cuerpo de Sakura hacia la pared más cercana y, manteniendo una escasa distancia entre ambos, puso ambas manos a los lados de ella. Sentía que el aire era más pesado y no se entendía él tampoco, por qué no la podía tocar sin quemarse y por qué sus ojos parecían prendados a ella. Por qué la quería tanto a su lado. ¿Era porque ya conocía todas sus manías, porque su malhumor mañanero era casi gracioso y porque algo despertaba en él cuando veía la fiereza con que trabajaba para lograr lo que quería? ¿Porque el pecho le hervía cuando ella le sonreía y el mundo parecía dar vueltas más rápido cuando le decía que lo quería? ¿Tal vez porque lo atormentaba de noche la idea de que no la merecía, o porque de día lo hostigaba la pregunta de _por qué_ le importaba siquiera merecerla?

Sakura tembló, aunque lo miraba sin miedo. Sasuke no quería ver nada más en la vida y deseó, tan solo por unos segundos, mandar todo a la mierda. Su voz seguía siendo más grave de lo usual y pese a que nadie podría escucharlos en medio de la oscuridad y la tormenta, habló en susurros.

—¿Estás segura que quieres saber qué quiero?

Ella asintió lentamente, pero sin mirarle a los ojos. Sasuke tardó unos segundos en comprender que miraba su boca.

—No te entiendo —reiteró ella con angustia—. Dímelo.

Sasuke la contempló por algo así como años antes de ladear la cabeza e inclinarse para besarla. Aquella fue una sorpresa y a la vez, todo lo que ambos esperaban. Sakura demoró unos segundos en salir de su estupor y cerrar sus ojos, para llevar sus manos a las mejillas de Sasuke y devolverle el beso con frenesí. Él era un poco torpe, pero estaba tan conmovida por el hecho de que la besara, de que sus labios buscaran los suyos como si los hubiese estado buscando toda la vida, que nada importó.

Eliminaron la distancia y Sasuke también enredó sus brazos en Sakura, sin poder hilar pensamiento alguno. Sencillamente, disfrutaba de haber cedido al fin a sus deseos y de que ella le respondiera con tal avidez. Se separó con brevedad de ella, a la que deleitó con sus mejillas encendidas y ojos salvajes.

—¿Desde cuándo has querido esto? —preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke le dio un corto beso, pensando que se podría acostumbrar a tener aquella boca por siempre, a estar entre sus brazos para toda la eternidad. Pero se sentía desesperado. Él no quería un futuro, sino un pasado. ¿Se enamoraría ella de él también en la realidad alterna que crearía?, ¿sería su primer beso así, que le lograba acelerar el corazón?, ¿tendrían siquiera un primer beso?

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Esto significa que me quieres?

Sasuke titubeó.

—Quiero estar a tu lado y que tú estés al mío. Pero… para siempre es imposible.

Sakura sentía un escozor detrás en la garganta, pero sabía que Sasuke decía la verdad. Para siempre era imposible. No podía existir una realidad en la que ambos fuesen una pareja de verdad, ya que Sakura quería continuar hacia adelante y Sasuke, borrar su pasado y comenzar nuevamente. La realidad les chocaría de manera inexorable y atenuar el golpe era lo ideal. Porque ambos sabían que el otro no desistiría de sus deseos, lo habían dicho tácitamente. Daba igual que se quisieran de la extraña forma que se querían, ya que ninguno estaba dispuesto a renunciar a sus ideas.

Sakura reposó su mano sobre el pecho de Sasuke, sobre aquel corazón acompasado que parecía latir sólo para ella, y aunque el corazón se le hizo añicos, dio la única solución que le parecía posible:

—Ni todas las estrellas podrán cambiar que en algún momento nos tendremos que separar —murmuró, mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban la mandíbula de Sasuke y sus besos le palpitaban todavía en sus labios—. Entonces… disfrutemos del tiempo que tenemos, ignoremos que esto tendrá un final.

* * *

 _Bipo habla_ :

Sé que dije que eran mínimo cada dos semanas, pero se me sigue olvidando la fecha en que tengo que actualizar… En fin, esta ya es la mitad de la historia y las cosas tienen que pasar rápido, no sé por qué me puse la meta de hacer esta historia tan corta, pero así es la vida (?). Lo que más espero es que no quede OoC, lo que es completa decisión de ustedes, la verdad jajaj

Bueno, quiero agradecerles por los comentarios (L) ¡Son ánimo y combustible para seguir con esto! Por eso los incito a seguir haciéndolo y a explayarse más incluso, ¡cuéntenme por qué les gusta, por qué no les gusta, qué escena les llamó la atención, cuál sacarían, cuál mueren por ver! El capítulo está laaaargo, así que me gustaría saber qué piensan, agradezco mucho que les guste, ¡pero me gustaría que me dijeran _por qué_ les gusta! En serio, explayarse más hará siempre muy feliz a cualquier autor. Y gracias a la gente que sigue esta historia, a ellos que están en las sombras también les hago el llamado para que se hagan ver con algún comentario, sea de amor u odio jajaj más que nada, inviertes mucho tiempo en las historias y es genial que te lleguen reviews, en serio son tu única paga (¡y una muy buena!).

Mañana veré si acaso no hay algún errorcillo por ahí, por mientras, gracias por todo su apoyo, ¡son unos soles!

Muchos besitos azucarados para todos (L).


	4. Capítulo 4

**Resumen del capítulo:** El tener que decirse adiós es lo mejor y lo peor que pueden hacer.

•AVISO: ¡Hola nuevamente! Me encuentro en proceso de edición de mis historias antiguas que ya se encuentran completas, en el caso de _Ni todas las estrellas_ edité el último capítulo publicado (o sea, este) y tiene cambios mínimos. Es decir, si ya lo has leído anteriormente y recuerdas qué pasó, encontrarás que está prácticamente igual.

¡Mañana será publicado el siguiente capítulo! Búscame en FB como **Mrs Bipolar** y dale me gusta para enterarte de las cosas que estoy escribiendo :)

* * *

 **Ni todas las estrellas | Capítulo 4**

* * *

¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

¿No es horrible? Te hace _tan_ vulnerable.

Abre tu pecho y abre tu corazón y significa que alguien puede entrar en ti y _deshacerte_.

— **»** Neil Gaiman

* * *

No podía parar de pensarla.

Sasuke suspiró un segundo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para posarla contra la pared. Su respiración era agitada y se sentía algo así como mareado, abrumado por todos los sentimientos que parecían golpearlo. Tras cada aporreo, era peor; recordaba los labios de Sakura y le daban ganas locas de abrir la puerta de nuevo y besarla hasta que los dos quedaran sin aliento. Y eso le daba miedo.

Estaba entrenado para que nadie se le acercara más de un palmo, para sentir la presencia de un enemigo hasta varios metros de distancia, para _atacar_ si alguien lo llegaba a tocar… Y con Sakura todo aquello había fallado. Su presencia parecía estar hecha para estar cerca suyo, para quedarse a su lado por siempre. Y le asustaba, porque ella misma lo había dicho.

Ni todas las estrellas lograrían cambiar su destino.

Porque él no desistiría de ninguna manera —incluso si sus labios le aceleraban el corazón y la hacían querer tenerla, estar a su lado, y lo confundían. La odiaba de la manera más fuerte posible porque la quería y lo hacía dudar, incluso cuando le reafirmaba que realmente necesitaba llevar a cabo el plan. Y odiaba sentirse confundido, porque no era como si hubiese tomado la decisión de realizar su plan a la ligera; había tenido cuatro años de pensamientos, de intentar seguir adelante después de todo, fallando estrepitósamente una y otra vez. Era incapaz de seguir adelante, y aquella era la única verdad segura en su vida. Cada vez que lo intentaba, era como si una cadena que tenía al cuello lo tirara de nuevo hacia atrás, mientras veía cómo el resto de las personas podía seguir con su vida. Su condena estaba escrita en sangre y tinieblas, una que no podría cambiar salvo con el plan que tenía.

Se encerró en su pieza sin vacilación.

 _Qué me está pasando_.

Desde aquel rebelde momento en que había decidido besarla, todo había empeorado. Claramente estaba confundido desde antes, porque no hubiese cometido tal impulso de locura de no ser así, pero todo había adquirido magnitudes insospechadas. La piel le quemaba por Sakura. Su sangre bullía en sus venas y deslizaba sus manos hacia más abajo de lo prudente, sólo parando cuando no era más que un montón de gemidos desechos. No se conocía en absoluto: siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con sus momentos… privados, y en ningún caso se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza tener tiempo de calidad consigo mientras Sakura estaba tan cerca y considerando que ella había aparecido la vez anterior era incluso menos sensato. Pero no podía evitar que todo fuera como explosiones para él.

La quería, notó con horror. Demasiado como para desearla a su lado, a sabiendas de que no podrían ser felices nunca porque él era el infierno y las flores se queman fácil. Pero disfrutaba del acompasado reír de ella, su cejo fruncido, lo desaliñada que aparecía en las mañanas y lo deliciosos que resultaban sus labios. La deseaba. Eso era lo que más le aterraba, incluso más que quererla, porque la quería y aquello significaba que quería lo mejor para ella —que claramente no era junto a él—, pero la deseaba egoístamente en todos los sentidos posibles de la palabra. Quería ser dueño de sus mañanas perezosas y de noches sin dormir, y quería que ella fuera dueña de lo mismo, de cada recoveco de su ser y que lo explorara con las manos, la lengua o su mente, que lo conociera completo, desde la curva de su cuello hasta el pensamiento más oscuro que no lo dejaba dormir por la noche y…

—Mierda. —No necesitó ver su mano para comprender qué había pasado. Se había jurado que no lo haría después de besarla, pero su mente era el mayor afrodisíaco posible y había resultado imposible no hacerlo. Demasiado tentador para negarse, aunque se odió con cada fibra de su ser después, con aquel espeso líquido blanco deslizándose por su mano—. Patético…

Se quedó mirando el techo por unos segundos, pensando en lo que había sucedido, en cómo la había besado y había sido correspondido, en cómo inició algo que tendría fin pronto, en cómo se habían separado hacía tan poco y ya deseaba volver a su lado.

Pensando en cómo sería capaz de seguir con su plan, siendo que existía la posibilidad de que ella no lo quisiera en el nuevo mundo que crearía.

Afuera, la noche se cernía más oscura que nunca.

* * *

En el desayuno del día siguiente, Sasuke bajó como desorientado, pero sin permitirse demostrar aquello en absoluto. Al llegar al comedor común de la posada, se encontró con que Sakura ya estaba ahí, en una mesa servida para dos, y lo miraba como si debiesen hablar de algo muy importante.

Como si debiesen discutir por qué se habían besado de aquella manera hacía un par de horas…

Sasuke tomó asiento sin decir palabra alguna, aunque sintiendo los perforantes ojos de Sakura mirarlo con intensidad. Le dio una mordida a su tostada, empecinado en no cruzar miradas —porque, joder, ¿por qué lo tenía que mirar de aquella manera? Sakura descubrió en su indiscreto escrutinio que la atractiva cara de Sasuke se veía diferente, y no tardó en comprender que se debía a que tenía ojeras y su cabello estaba levemente fuera de lugar. Quizás él también se había quedado pensando en lo que había sucedido hasta altas horas de la noche, quizás también había llegado a lo mismo que ella, a esa inevitable conclusión.

—Sobre anoche… —susurró Sakura, sonando arrepentida y un poco triste. Sasuke al fin la miró con ojos indescifrables y ella se mordió el labio—, quizás nos dejamos llevar…

Sasuke la miró un leve segundo en silencio, para después volver a su desayuno con tranquilidad. No deseaba hablar de ello en aquel momento, sino en un lugar más privado, por lo que optó por ignorar a Sakura. Ella infló una mejilla con rabia, frunciendo infantilmente el ceño, pero entendiendo que un comedor abierto al público no era el mejor lugar para discutir los besos del día anterior.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha la continuó evadiendo el resto del día, dejándole bien en claro lo cobarde que podía llegar a ser el ninja más fuerte —o el segundo más fuerte— del mundo.

Por lo mismo, siguió porfiadamente a Sasuke a su habitación, mientras él caminaba sin hacer sonido después de que le dijera que quería estar solo; se lo había encontrado por los pasillos y supo de inmediato que aquella era su victoria. Sakura evidentemente no había hecho caso y lo intentaba perforar con la mirada mientras abría su puerta. Sasuke ingresó envuelto en un silencio abismal, pero no le cortó el paso a la chica, aunque ganas no le faltaron —debía admitir que no se sentía especialmente preparado para una conversación de aquel calibre. Al ingresar, Sakura cerró con un portazo un poco más fuerte de lo propuesto y el ceño fruncido.

—¡Deja de ignorarme! —reclamó, ganándose la mirada indiferente de Sasuke—. Sí, lo que pasó ayer fue un error y tu actitud me está comprobando que…

Entonces, Sasuke se acercó de improviso y la besó. La besó con ira —mordiéndola, introduciendo su lengua, siendo un poco brusco con los labios—, la besó con odio —¿por qué aquello tenía que acabar?, ¿por qué siquiera había comenzado?—, la besó con amor.

 _¿Por qué tú?_

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —murmuró, casi contra sus labios, juntando sus frentes. ¿Por qué ella debía tener ese efecto en él, haciéndole creer que sí podía haber una salvación posible?

Ya tanto tiempo lo había intentado sin éxito, pero llegaba ella y comenzaba a creer que algún camino debía existir, comenzaba a pensar que quizás algo más existía. Pero si en cuatro años no lo había logrado, ¿por qué sí lo lograría después? ¿Por qué sí podría seguir adelante ahora, siendo que antes había sido imposible?

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —preguntó Sakura, como ahogada—. ¿De verdad esto es lo que quieres? Porque si es así, no tendríamos por qué separarnos si tú…

Sasuke juntó sus bocas de nuevo. No fue tan impetuoso como la primera vez; en cambio, acarició sus labios con suavidad, disfrutando del contacto. Lento y tranquilo, quiso delinear los labios de la chica a la que quería, quiso darle algo suave después de tanta sangre y violencia que le había aportado.

—Sakura, no hables.

Y Sasuke no dijo nada cuando vio el dolor en aquellos ojos verdes. Había firmado la sentencia a fin de ambos y el pecho le pesaba, pero era verdad.

Se sentía amargado, desdichado y dudoso.

La mirada de Sakura le carcomía el interior, su sonrisa hacía que en su pecho hubiera un calor que lo aprisionaba, que le obligaba a pensar en cuando se separaran, en lo frío que estaría entonces. Y pese a eso, no podía desistir de su plan. No podía ser feliz, ni siquiera con Sakura a su lado.

Se odiaba, se odiaba tanto. Siempre tenía que joder todo, incluso su propia felicidad. ¿Por qué no podía conformarse de una maldita vez?, ¿por qué no era suficiente el tener el cariño de Sakura, la rivalidad de Naruto y la protección de Kakashi? Podía cerrar los ojos y verlo con claridad: todos, acampando como siempre, tiempo después de que se hubiese ganado su perdón como correspondía. Naruto y él destruyendo un bosque en su entrenamiento, Kakashi corrigiéndole la postura de cierto ataque después de observarlos con ojo crítico, Sakura deleitándolos a todos con sus conocimientos. Podrían ver las estrellas, Sakura incluso podría inclinarse sobre su hombro, porque cada recoveco de su cuerpo estaba hecho para ella, y podrían ser felices en la más simple de las existencias.

Pero no existía perdón ni olvido posible. Él estaba destinado simplemente a que las cadenas del pasado lo ahorcaran cada vez que intentaba librarse, y lo habían logrado amansar lo suficiente para que ya ni siquiera lo intentara.

Aun así, la decisión ya estaba tomada en su cabeza incluso antes de que abriera sus labios. Por alguna razón, sintió la necesidad de vocalizarlo frente a Sakura, de explicarle un poco por qué pensaba así. Caminó hacia el escritorio y le indicó a Sakura que se sentara, comenzando a hablar después de un silencio un poco denso.

—¿Sabes la verdad sobre Itachi?

Sakura asintió, agregando con suavidad: —Después de la muerte de Danzō, algunos miembros de Raíz comenzaron a hablar cosas terribles y se inició una investigación pública. Entre las cosas que se encontró, fue la verdad de tu clan... el clan Uchiha.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con ira y ella lo vio temblar.

—Lo obligaron a decidir entre su aldea y su familia. Lo hicieron derramar su propia sangre, una y otra vez, obligándolo a ver las lágrimas de quienes lo cuidaron y lo vieron crecer. Incluso tuvo que asesinar a esa chica que no paraba de ver con esa cara tan enternecida. Lo pusieron contra la espada y la pared, aprovechándose de lo mucho que amaba a esa estúpida aldea para no ensuciarse ellos sus manos. —Las cejas de Sasuke se contrajeron con dolor—. Y, después de todo lo que le hicieron, lo dejaron como un traidor frente al mundo, constantemente repudiado por todos... y me permitieron matarlo. Permitieron que el hermano por el que había sacrificado todo lo matara.

—Es asqueroso —fue lo único que ella pudo susurrar, sintiendo que sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas.

—Murió con una sonrisa —explicó, con la mirada fija en la mano de Sakura unida a la suya. Jamás había dicho esas cosas en voz alta, sólo en su atormentada cabeza, y se sentía bien que alguien le diera la mano mientras hablaba. Algo de dolor se disipaba—. Pese a todo, seguía amando a Konoha.

Sakura abrazó con fuerza a Sasuke, derramando las lágrimas que él se negaba a mostrar. El silencio los rodeó y la tranquilidad de la noche se hizo presente entre ambos, sintiéndose más cercanos que nunca. Sakura afianzó el agarre y hundió la cabeza en la curva entre el hombro y el cuello de Sasuke, pidiéndole a quien fuera que estuviera allí arriba que su cariño fuera capaz de traspasar todas las barreras de Sasuke, que lo sintiera con la misma intensidad con la que ella se lo estaba dando, que al menos le otorgara unas trazas de paz a ese corazón tan adolorido con el que cargaba.

—No es que no quiera tener un futuro —confesó él de pronto, cuando continuaban en el abrazo—. Es sólo que... no puedo. No puedo —reiteró, sintiéndose ahogado y Sakura lo miró con tristeza al separarse, consciente de que sería incapaz de siquiera dimensionar todo el dolor que Sasuke sentía desde hacía tantos años, el cual continuaba haciéndose cada vez más pesado.

—Podemos buscar ayuda —sugirió—. No estás solo y hay personas que pueden ayudarte a lidiar con todo ese dolor —aseveró, mientras apretujaba su mano con más fuerza sin notarlo.

—Nada traerá de vuelta a Itachi —declaró—. Nada... salvo este plan. Nada quitará todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por culpa de Konoha. —Sakura cerró sus ojos, deseando no haber conocido nunca aquel lado tan oscuro de la aldea—. Y eso me mata, Sakura.

Sakura lo miró con gran pesar. Konoha no sólo había hecho miserable a Itachi, sino que también a Sasuke; como él había dicho, le habían permitido crecer para convertirse en un ser lleno de odio, cuya única meta era asesinar a la persona a la que más quería en el mundo. Y había cumplido su papel a la perfección y ahora...

Ahora estaba tan roto que ni siquiera sentía ganas de seguir, y eso destruía a Sakura. No era justo, no era justo en absoluto. Entendía a la perfección ese deseo irremediable de volver a empezar, de tener lo que en realidad merecía en la vida, de rodearse de sus seres queridos y de tener la posibilidad de crecer rodeado de cariño.

—Si pudiera tomar el dolor que sientes y tenerlo sólo para mí... —pensó en voz alta.

—No —cortó Sasuke con rapidez, mirándola a los ojos. Sakura se hundió un poco por la intensidad de la mirada, pero entendió que Sasuke no permitiría que nadie más pasara por aquello que él había pasado—. Naruto es la única forma.

—Él es el único hermano que te queda —farfulló Sakura. Por los ojos de Sasuke se deslizó una sombra de dolor, lo que le dijo a Sakura que a él también lo hería aquel camino, incluso si no se permitía admitirlo.

—No morirá. —Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Así que _sí_ tenía una forma con la que hacerse con el Kyūbi y dejar que Naruto viviera, lo que sólo le corroboraba que Sasuke los seguía queriendo después de todo ese tiempo.

—Pero no te lo perdonará jamás —arguyó con rapidez, para después fruncir el ceño levemente. Sasuke podía estar sufriendo, pero aquello no le daba el derecho para hacer que más gente sufriera—. Y no es el único.

—Sakura... tú misma has propuesto esta tregua.

Ella asintió luego de un suspiro. Sí, ella lo había propuesto, pero era muchísimo más difícil de lo que había pensado, sentir constantemente que su corazón tenía que romperse tarde o temprano. Pero, al igual que Sasuke, su decisión no cambiaría: jamás entregaría a Naruto. Jamás dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a aquel rayo de luz, menos si era Sasuke. Y ahora entendía por qué la decisión de Sasuke era irrevocable. No lo culpaba por querer detener todo y hacerlo bien esta vez, por sentir que era incapaz de seguir con su vida como si nada, pero no por eso desistiría de hacerle ver lo hermosa que era la vida, de que muchas veces te daña, pero lo único que queda es seguir adelante y pronto encontraría una razón para sonreír. Que seguir con su vida no era traicionar a Itachi o a su clan, sino que era hacerles el honor.

—Sí, yo la sugerí —admitió, tomando el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y besándolo con suavidad. Quería que todo su cariño se colara en su interior y sanara algo, por más ínfimo que fuera.

—Sakura —murmuró él, separándose para admirarla y cargando con una sonrisa ligera—, no tienes por qué llorar por mí. —Ella replicó, haciéndolo negar—. Ya dijimos que ni todas las estrellas harán que cambiemos nuestra decisión y que nuestro camino se separará. —Sakura asintió con sus ojos reflejando su corazón roto—. Nos queda poco tiempo —declaró, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos con sorpresa y confusión—. Ha llegado una carta de Karin esta mañana. Han encontrado el lugar donde está Naruto.

—¿En la mañana? —susurró—. ¿Por qué no me has...?

Y, de pronto, paró en seco. Lo entendía: si Sasuke no había dicho que habían encontrado a Naruto en cuanto había tenido las noticias, era porque había estado retrasando la partida adrede, porque él también sentía ansiedad ante el momento en que ambos tuvieran que enfrentarse por Naruto, porque...

—No hemos tenido nada de tiempo —dijo, sin darle tiempo a ella de ver su expresión, ya que se inclinó para besarla.

Aquello latió en las sienes de Sakura y estaba segura que en las de Sasuke también. «Han encontrado a Naruto». El pensamiento la hacía tan feliz como desdichada; a duras penas había sido un día al lado de Sasuke, ya habiendo dicho sus sentimientos en voz alta. ¿Sólo un día juntos sería lo que las estrellas les permitirían? Sakura quiso sonreír: pues que así fuera. Si ése sería el primer y último día a su lado, sería el recuerdo que repetiría hasta el final de sus días y le demostraría a Sasuke lo mucho que lo amaba ella y también su querido equipo. Haría que Sasuke siempre recordara que era querido pese a todo, lograra o no realizar su alocado plan.

Llevaron su sesión de besos a la cama, enredándose ambos cuerpos y ella riendo un poco. No quería pensar en los besos que no podrían darse luego de ello, sino que viviría ese momento y nada más; después de todo, era eso lo que quería que Sasuke sintiera: que la vida sólo estaba hecha del presente, que el pasado no se podía cambiar y el futuro no existía. Así que ambos, quien quería cambiar el pasado y la que deseaba un futuro brillante, acordaron tácitamente que vivirían del presente en ese momento, enredados en una cama en una pequeña posada de una pequeña aldea —tan pequeños en comparación a todos, tan grandes cuando estaban al lado del otro.

Sasuke miró un segundo con el ceño fruncido a Sakura, la que no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita, pidiéndole perdón por morderlo, pero pensando en que ni en broma dejaría de hacerlo. Sin ninguna palabra más, ella se posicionó sobre él, yendo a por sus labios de nuevo; diablos, nunca se aburriría de besarlo, incluso cuando ambos tenían tanto que aprender todavía. Sorprendiéndola, Sasuke posó sus labios en su níveo cuello, haciendo que se le erizara el vello e instándolo a seguir. Que la marcara de la forma más profunda e imborrable que existía: con sus labios recorriéndole hasta el espíritu, con las sábanas retorciéndose bajo sus dedos como único testigo posible de aquel encuentro, creando un amarre entre sus dos almas con sus bocas y sus manos. Sakura tembló un poco ante los besos de Sasuke, aunque era inevitable que fuera de ese modo.

De pronto, ambos se miraron sin decir nada por un segundo. Se lo dijeron todo por sus ojos: que aquella sería la noche que ambos recordarían por el resto de sus vidas, independiente de cuál de los dos tuviera éxito con sus planes. Sasuke lo supo en cuanto la miró así, con el cabello desordenado y las pupilas densas en medio de sus intensos irises: quería que Sakura tuviera algo de él por siempre, y tener él mismo algo de ella. Algo que compartirían para toda la vida y que no se iría nunca de su lado. Quería que fuera ella, sólo ella.

La primera, la última.

—No me lo habías dicho —susurró él de pronto, rompiendo su silencioso escrutinio.

Sakura miró sin entenderle, ladeando la cabeza para pedirle que elaborara un poco más sus palabras. Su cabello le acarició los hombros, haciendo que Sasuke pensara en marcarla ahí, ahí y en todos los rincones que encontrara.

—No me habías dicho nunca sobre tus sentimientos sobre mí —explicó, recordando la dichosa frase que le había hecho perder el control al fin y ceder por una vez a sus deseos. La que lo hizo mandar todo a la mierda y permitirse tener un breve instante que no estuviera salpicado de sangre en esa línea de tiempo, el último agradable recuerdo antes de comenzar su vida nueva, la que estaría llena de buenos momentos. «¡Te lo dije desde un principio, Sasuke!»—. Dijiste… —tanteó el lugar con sus ojos, para luego volverlos hacia ella— que me habías dicho que me… —Paró en seco. «Que yo te amo». No diría algo como aquello en voz alta, era incapaz de hacerlo—. Cómo te sentías sobre mí desde el principio —rectificó—. Dijiste que me habías dicho desde un principio tus sentimientos. Jamás hiciste tal cosa.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, para luego derretirse en una sonrisa un poco avergonzada. Había dicho aquello en el calor del momento.

—¿Me odias por eso?

—Jamás lo he hecho —musitó, deseando (y no) que lo oyera, que sus afilados sentidos ninja captaran aquello que había dicho. Sakura lo miró con sus inmensos ojos fijos en él, dubitativa sobre si preguntarle si aquello era verdad—. Lo intenté. Al idiota de Naruto, al flojo de Kakashi y a ti. Intenté odiarlos, pero jamás pude hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

Mierda, Sakura siempre haciendo esas preguntas tan inoportunas. Pensó en callar, pero también en que ése sería su último momento a solas, la última instancia en la que estarían juntos, para que luego ésta desapareciera como el resto de sus recuerdos —al viajar al pasado, borraría todo: la sangre y el cariño. Y si aquella era la última vez y además después se borraría para siempre, si él sería el único que recordaría ese momento, ¿por qué no permitirse admitirlo una vez al menos?

—Porque pienso en ustedes como en mi familia —confesó.

La boca de Sakura formó toda la sorpresa que sentía en aquel momento, aunque luego mutó en una nueva sonrisa cariñosa y no hubo palabras de su parte, sólo besos traviesos y deliciosos. Era imposible que Sasuke olvidara eso, era imposible que la olvidara a ella.

—Sasuke —bisbiseó. Él ladeó la cabeza un poco, bajando para besarla con lentitud y ella lo ayudó a despojarse de su camisa, acto en que él contribuyó sin siquiera procesarlo—. Déjame hacerte sentir bien —suspiró, a lo que Sasuke abrió un poco más los ojos, sin entender.

Ella dejó de acunar su rostro entre sus manos, e hizo un ademán, de modo de que Sasuke pasara a recostarse. Sakura se sentó a un lado, pasando la vista por sobre el pecho desnudo de Sasuke, devorando lo poco que podía ver. Después se posicionó por sobre él, con las piernas abiertas sobre las de Sasuke, y bajó lentamente hasta quedar frente a sus pantalones.

—Sakura, qué…

Comenzó a bajarlos con facilidad, y él terminó de quitárselos, quedando frente a su ropa interior. Se sintió un poco nerviosa, pero su deseo era más, así que la tomó por el borde, bajándola.

Ella lo miró. La habitación sólo estaba iluminada por la luz que dejaba colar la ventana, pero era suficiente para ver la expresión terriblemente avergonzada de Sasuke —mirando hacia otro lado y con sus mejillas arreboladas. Sakura sonrió un poco. Él mismo se había quitado los pantalones, era evidente qué pasaría después y qué pretendía hacerle, pero parecía que Sasuke recién lo asumía. Lo continuó mirando con duda en los ojos, esperando a si decía que deseaba parar, pero él la miró con intensidad y vergüenza mal oculta, y luego suspiró, tapándose los ojos con la mano por un segundo y girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Continúa —pidió. Entonces Sakura lo terminó de dejar desnudo.

No lo admiró tanto como le hubiese gustado por respeto a él mismo. Apenas pasó la mirada desde su entrepierna hasta su rostro, notando que la incomodidad comenzaba a llenar a Sasuke. Después de todo, Sasuke siempre había sido receloso consigo mismo y no compartía nada con nadie, y no había razón para sospechar que no procedía del mismo modo con su propio cuerpo.

Le agradecía la confianza y se la pagaría con creces.

Sakura grabaría por siempre el maravilloso sonido que Sasuke había dejado escapar al iniciar, probablemente con la guardia demasiado baja y tomado por sorpresa por el sentimiento. Sakura se sintió poderosa: ella era la única que había hecho temblar así al guerrero más poderoso del mundo ninja, y no se perdería ni un detalle de lo bien que lo pasaba Sasuke.

No podía evitar amar cada gemido que Sasuke soltaba. Era tierno verlo experimentar el cielo gracias a su boca, a las vueltas que se le ocurría dar con la lengua. Decidida a que gimiera más para ella, volvió su boca a su erección y comenzó a marcar un vaivén constante, cada vez quitándole más el aliento a Sasuke. Aquello sólo la incentivaba a darle más, pero el cabello se seguía interponiendo en su labor, hasta que la mano de Sasuke atinó a quitarle el pelo del rostro con un poco de torpeza; ella lo miró sin dejar de mamársela, viendo cómo su pecho subía y su boca dejaba salir airados suspiros, y aunque se suponía que era sexy ver mientras Sakura le chupaba la verga, ella se sintió un poco tonta e inexperta.

La imagen de Sakura descendiendo una y otra vez en su entrepierna era demasiado erótica para Sasuke, tanto que le costaba lidiar con el placer que estaba sintiendo. Evidentemente, era virgen y lo más que había experimentado había sido gracias a sus manos, aunque aquello tampoco era algo frecuente. Cuando más joven, estaba en la guarida de Orochimaru y habían sido contadas las ocasiones en las que se había atrevido a hacerlo, generalmente en la ducha y cuando sabía que tenía tiempo; ahora vivía con los entrometidos de Taka y tampoco estaba metido en el exhibicionismo como para prenderse con la idea de que alguien lo descubriría en mitad del acto.

Pero ahora, si alguna vez necesitaba inspiración, la boca de Sakura hundiéndose en su erección, el húmedo y lascivo sonido de la situación, las manos de la chica acariciándole los muslos y sus testículos, sería suficiente para venirse sin mastubarse siquiera.

—Mierda, Sakura…

Quería repetir una y otra vez lo deliciosamente bien que se sentía, pero su orgullo le dictaba que debía callarse. Aunque su placer (que al parecer le gustaba burlarse de él) hacía que perdiera el orgullo a ratos.

—¿Te gusta, Sasuke?

De la pequeña risa que Sasuke se sintió tentado a dejar escapar, sólo se manifestó una sonrisa ante la pregunta de ella, hecha con ese lascivo tono inocentón. ¿Que si le gustaba? No sabía cómo aún no se había venido y no podía dejar de crispar la espalda cuando el sentimiento era particularmente bueno. Maldita, claramente disfrutaba hacerle perder la cabeza. Y así era: aunque aquel acto no le provocaba ningún placer físico directo, Sakura sentía que no había cosa más excitante que ver a Sasuke retorcerse del placer, con la respiración agitada, las mejillas calientes y pidiéndole más entre susurros que no lograba contener.

—Demasiado bueno —dijo—. Eres demasiado buena en esto.

Sakura sonrió, sin saber cómo decirle que no era que ella fuera excepcional, sino que él era muy virgen. Probablemente, cuando ambos tuvieran más experiencia, considerarían toda la situación con ojo más crítico.

—Sakura… —llamó con la voz un poco más ronca—. Yo… —pareció indeciso un segundo, pero no era momento de sentir vergüenza—, me voy a venir pronto.

Ella soltó un _oh_ , sintiéndose perdida por un segundo. No le llamaba en absoluto la atención de que él terminara en su boca, _no gracias_ , así que decidió parar el acto y alargar un poco más el momento. Subió al encuentro de Sasuke, mirándolo un segundo, pensando en cómo decirle que deseaba que él sintiera su cariño en cada gesto que ella le dedicaba, pero él fue directo a su boca con presteza. Parecía disfrutar cada vez más de los besos y de la situación, dejándose envolverse por las caricias de ella y desinhibiéndose.

—Yo… no sé cómo retribuirte —confesó, un poco titubeante. Miró hacia un lado y luego de nuevo a Sakura; la imaginó desnuda, con sus hermosas curvas mostrándose sin vergüenza, excitante y atrayente—. No quiero hacerte más daño.

 _Más_.

La sonrisa de Sakura ante esas palabras parecía estar hecha por miel.

—No me harás daño si lo haces con cuidado —explicó con dulzura—. Yo tampoco entiendo mucho, pero intentemos y descubramos juntos —sugirió, tomándole las manos—. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente se puso encima de ella. A Sakura le recordó a un felino en busca de su presa, y lo vio casi embelesada, expectante de lo que fuera. Quería que hiciera con ella todo lo posible, que pintara con sus manos un cuadro único y secreto que sólo los dos verían. Sasuke no quiso mostrar lo excitante que resultaba que Sakura le hubiera dicho palabras como ésas: _Puedes hacerme lo que quieras_. Todo lo que se había imaginado antes bullió en su cabeza —ya había roto la pared que había construido entre ellos.

Era la última vez que podría tenerla así. La primera vez que la vería bajo — _sobre, entre_ — él.

Las manos de Sasuke eran duras y callosas por los entrenamientos, pero siempre estaban limpias y las uñas pulcras. Sasuke era un ser de orden y costumbre, un poco adicto a la limpieza. Y eran capaces de tocar con tal suavidad... Era real lo que le había dicho antes: no quería dañarla más. Pero Sakura clarificó que no era de cristal, que ella también deseaba ser tocada, y fue suficiente para que Sasuke dejara de tratarla como una muñeca —o al menos intentarlo, ya que trató de desabrochar su sostén un par de veces, pero parecía que el guerrero Uchiha no podía contra éste.

Miró a Sakura un segundo en silencio. Vaya, qué manera de perder la dignidad.

—Yo me lo saco —completó ella con una sonrisa divertida a una pregunta que Sasuke jamás haría.

La admiró sin pena. Era hermosa y lo sería más aún entre sus brazos, mientras la hacía convertirse en placer puro; no había forma en que dejaría que ella sintiera un ápice de placer menos que él.

Las manos de Sasuke llegaron a la conclusión de que Sakura estaba hecha de piedra suave; ella también había entrenado cada músculo posible hasta el límite, por lo que cada fibra se le marcaba cuando se movía, creando deliciosas sombras que contrastaban con el resto, y, a la vez, al tocarlo, su piel parecía hecha de seda. Ésa era una de las razones por las que Sakura le resultaba tan bella: era capaz de esa dualidad que parecía tan contradictoria, de saber cuándo hacerse inquiebrantable y cuándo derretirse en una nube de dulzura.

—¿Alguna vez te tocaste pensando en mí? —le murmuró Sakura en el oído. Sasuke se preguntó quién demonios le había enseñado ese tono lascivo, pero no respondió nada al principio, demasiado absorto en los maravillosos sonidos que ella hacía y disfrutando de tocar su cuerpo—. Cuéntame —pidió.

—Sí —reconoció, jugueteando con sus pezones y sintiéndose cada vez más caliente con las caras de Sakura. Era silenciosa, pero sus gestos hablaban tanto que lo incitaban a más, más, más. Le separó las piernas con suavidad y una de sus manos viajó entre ellas, acariciándola y maravillándose de lo cálido que se estaba ahí, despojándola de la ropa interior al fin. Frotó sus dedos contra un punto especialmente sensible, sin perderse el rostro de Sakura, y continuó hablando al deslizar un dedo a su interior—. No tienes ni idea de cuántas veces lo he hecho.

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa que se fundió en placer cuando Sasuke sumó otro dedo y marcó un vaivén, mirándola directamente con su rostro de hielo, aunque con las pupilas tan dilatadas y sintiendo su erección contra su muslo que le fue evidente lo bien que la estaba pasando con el espectáculo que ella le estaba dando. Se sentía bien, y le pidió que no parara bajo ninguna circunstancia, hasta que una maliciosa idea surgió en su cabeza.

Dejó a Sasuke bajo ella y se sentó sobre él, moviendo sus caderas para que sus sexos chocaran.

—¿Y te imaginaste alguna vez tenerme así? —preguntó, queriendo sacarle todas las respuestas posibles, aprovechando que había bajado su guardia al mínimo. Sasuke dejó escapar una levísima sonrisa y le agarró el trasero, marcando el ritmo, pero no accedió a contestar. Esa lucha de egos no la perdería—. ¿Alguna vez te tocaste pensando en mí desde que nos encontramos de nuevo?

Sasuke perdió la expresión un segundo. Admitir aquello sería admitir que había caído primero… Por otro lado, en esos momentos todo importaba una mierda. Lo único bueno del mundo era Sakura sobre él, haciéndole ver cosas psicodélicas con el roce de sus caderas y reaccionando tanto cuando él la acariciaba.

—Sí pensaba en ti muchas veces. De muchas formas —aceptó, poniendo a Sakura de nuevo abajo y pasándole el dorso de la mano por su cabello, mirándola a los ojos. La besó con profundidad y gusto, a sabiendas de que pocos besos así les quedaban, y decidió saciar todas sus dudas—. Te imaginaba desnuda y retorciéndote debajo de mí. —Acompañando su tono acompasado, volvió a introducir sus dedos en ella y a frotar donde ella misma le indicó, un punto que la hacía temblar y que recordaría de por vida. Besó su cuello, mordiendo la piel bajo él—. Pero también te imaginé a mi lado, tomando un té y leyendo tus apuntes de hierbas —confesó, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara de una forma que le quitó el aliento. Le había roto el corazón aún cuando se prometió no hacerlo, pero era el último momento para decir esas cosas… El único momento para decirle la verdad—. Quiero marcarte —susurró Sasuke, con una mirada densa y penetrante—. Quiero hacerte mía de una forma que no puedas olvidar nunca.

—Házmelo —instó Sakura. Sasuke se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta, musitándole si acaso estaba segura—. Sí —respondió sin duda alguna, sonriendo.

—Sí —repitió Sasuke casi sin notarlo, posicionándose sobre ella.

—Cuando lo hagas, tú también serás mío —declaró, sonriéndole de una manera que le dijo a Sasuke que definitivamente algo tenía que hacer con ese tono descarado, porque le estaba gustando demasiado—. ¿Crees que Uchiha Sasuke acepte el trato?

Sasuke no pudo guardarse la sonrisa.

—Será por siempre —prometió, incluso cuando sabía que aquella palabra rompía el corazón de ambos.

Sakura arqueó la espalda cuando Sasuke ingresó en ella, poniéndole las manos en la espalda y hundiéndole las uñas un poco. Fue una sensación abrumadora, ajena, deliciosa —y no sólo para ella: Sasuke dejó escapar un leve suspiro sin quererlo, amando la deliciosa sensación de estar dentro de ella, tan húmeda y cálida. Estaba hecha para él y él estaba hecho para ella, lo comprobó al notar lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos, lo rotundamente bien que funcionaban.

—No tienes que ser tan gentil, ¿sabes? —musitó Sakura, abriendo más las piernas para recibir mejor a Sasuke e instándolo a aumentar su ritmo.

—Dime si te duele —ordenó él, ladeando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos. Estaba tan sexy debajo de él y con las piernas abiertas, con su boca emitiendo la más maravillosa de las canciones para él y haciéndolo sentirse débil y cosquilleante.

«Sabes que la primera vez no siempre duele, ¿cierto? », fue lo que Sakura pensó con una sonrisa ligera, pero en vez de eso, dijo:

—No sé cómo convencerte de que la estoy pasando bien.

—Gime más fuerte.

Aquello sorprendió a Sakura, pero sus deseos serían órdenes esa noche. Sasuke descansó su frente sobre la de Sakura, aumentando el ritmo a la par que veía con los ojos entreabiertos las reacciones de Sakura. No sabía si había perdido todos sus sentidos o si, por el contrario, estaban todos funcionando al máximo, porque qué manera de derretirse entre las piernas de ella y lo perfecto de todo. Sí era capaz de amarla, sí era capaz de hacerla feliz, notó, sintiendo el pecho apretado; no todo lo que hacía por ella era malo. Aquello que tenían era bueno…, se sentía mejor al lado de Sakura y sentía que era capaz de decirle todo eso y más con sus manos agarrándole la cintura, con sus labios besándole las mejillas y con su cuerpo entregándose a su placer.

Ninguno de los dos sería capaz de olvidar aquel momento no sólo por la humedad, los roces y los suspiros, sino por todo lo que habían pasado para llegar a aquello. Porque aquel instante no estaba compuesto solamente de sus cuerpos y sus gemidos, sino también de todas sus tardes juntos, de sus discusiones fuertes y los pequeños momentos que habían compartido. Por ello la marca sería imborrable, por lo mucho que deseaban decirle al otro su amor por medio de sus cuerpos.

—Tu Sharingan se ha activado —dijo ella después de besarlo, tirando el cabello de Sasuke hacia atrás. Tenía las cejas un poco oblicuas, como si estuviera sufriendo—, ¿por qué?

 _Yo… yo…_

—No lo sé.

 _Yo no quiero dejarte._

Sasuke paró, saliendo un instante de ella y dándole la espalda.

Sakura observó atónita y con sorpresa el gesto conflictuado del Uchiha, que claramente estaba viviendo una batalla interna en la que, de algún modo, estaba perdiendo; ahí sentado a un lado de Sakura, Sasuke deseó no seguir. No quería seguir porque, por más extraño que le pareciera, volvía a tener miedo —si seguía terminaría, y no quería que terminara. No quería decirle adiós, pero no podía pedirle que se quedara. No podía hundirla con él…

Pero no quería. No quería despedirse de ella y deseaba poder seguir a su lado, aunque era incapaz. No podía, no podía, no podía. ¡Mierda! Había intentado tantas veces alejarse de ella por lo mismo, ¡era por eso que siempre se alejaba cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado! Querer dolía, dolía tanto, porque las personas a las que quería siempre terminaban dejándolo. Pero no podía culparla a ella de eso, había sido sólo culpa suya acabar así, perdido y rogando en su interior por una persona que lo salvara, incluso cuando se la pasaba reclamando que no necesitaba a nadie.

Sakura fue a su lado, abrazándolo con tranquilidad. Ver a Sasuke así, confundido y herido, con una mano en su frente y sus ojos cubiertos de duda y teñidos por el Sharingan, le demostró a Sakura lo mucho que Sasuke se había abierto ante ella, lo mucho que le estaba mostrando era una señal de cuánto la quería. Si el Sharingan evolucionaba cuando algo dolía, ¿entonces por qué se mostraba en esos momentos?

—Te amo, Sasuke —le susurró en el oído—. Siempre ha sido así. Te amo, y no sabes cuánto me duele la decisión que quieres tomar, porque yo sí creo que tienes un futuro.

Sasuke encontró su desnudez apaciguante. La calidez que desprendía su cuerpo lo trajo de vuelta al mundo, y tomó una de las manos que lo amarraba en aquel abrazo. La miró, aún con sus ojos envueltos con el Dōjutsu que se había activado sin su permiso, y ella le sonrió como si estuviera viendo algo lleno de luz.

—Sakura… —Se mostró sorprendido un leve segundo, aunque la mención del nombre de ella fue más bien una súplica: _No digas más_.

Sakura asintió y él mantuvo sus ojos sobre ella un par de intensos segundos. Al parpadear, el Sharingan desapareció y sus orbes negros se abalanzaron sobre ella para besarla nuevamente. La aparición del Dōjutsu sólo le dejó en claro a Sakura lo vulnerable que estaba Sasuke, y la gran presión que se había asignado sobre sus hombros al crear ese plan: desde un principio había existido la incertidumbre de si realmente sería feliz en aquel mundo nuevo, y ahora se agregaba la certeza de que estaba dejando atrás a gente que lo amaba, sin saber si lo amarían del mismo modo en esa nueva línea de tiempo. Sakura sabía que no era momento de presionarlo, pero le mostraría que ella sí estaría a su lado, sin importar lo largo que fuera el proceso.

—No tenemos que continuar si no quieres —farfulló ella luego de que se separaran.

Él la miró, desnuda y perfecta, negando con la cabeza. Sabía bien que sus demonios lo atormentaban incluso cuando era feliz, pero no podía perder en ese momento, no debía dudar cuando quería dejarle una cosa en claro a Sakura.

 _Sin importar qué, quiero que sepas que estaré ahí de algún modo._

—¿Cómo pretendes que pare cuando estás así? —dijo, pasándole los ojos por encima. Ella rió con suavidad, permitiéndole acomodarse.

Sasuke ingresó nuevamente en ella, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro indiscreto. Conque aquello se sentía ridículamente bien siempre, ¿eh? Sakura gimió cuando Sasuke comenzó a embestirla con rapidez, ambos ya extácticos del inconcluso momento anterior y más sensibles que nunca, impacientes de llegar luego al cielo. Él la acarició donde ella le indicó, entre sus piernas y buscando el lugar donde se encontraba su clítoris, haciéndola derretirse incluso más; era bueno tener la guía de Sakura, que conocía bien su cuerpo, ya que la quería hacer ver colores con el encuentro.

No podía creer lo bien que se sentía. Su cuerpo se agitaba de placer y le debilitaba las piernas el cosquilleo constante que sentía, mordiéndose el labio para acallar todo lo que deseaba decir, besándola de vez en cuando porque parecía no tener suficiente de ella. Intentó ir más rápido, más fuerte, pero cada estocada sólo lo dejaba deseando más y ya el cabello se le pegaba levemente a la frente por el estado febril en el que estaba cayendo por culpa de Sakura.

La espalda de ella se arqueó, como desesperada por lo cerca que estaba, y Sasuke bajó a besarla y mirarla sin palabra alguna. Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir vergüenza, suspirando por la maravillosa sensación de tocar el cielo y haciéndole notar a Sasuke lo cerca que él mismo estaba. Estiró el cuello, respirando profundo y dejándose llevar por el cuerpo de Sakura hacia el momento más delicioso del encuentro, sintiendo fuegos artificiales bajo su piel y cosquilleándole hasta el alma, terminando en su interior.

Jadeante, la miró. Sakura le sonrió, acunando su mejilla.

—El Sharingan se te ha activado de nuevo —lo mosqueó. Él le dio una perezosa y corta sonrisa, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre ella, abrazándola con un brazo por la cintura.

Inhaló su aroma. La curvatura de su cuello era la mejor almohada posible, y si pudiera describir qué sentía allí… Por extraño que sonara, se sentía protegido. Nada dolía tanto entre sus brazos y sentía que era capaz de muchas cosas con todo el cariño que Sakura exhalaba con cada respiración acompasada, tan diferente a sus cortos jadeos. Le quiso preguntar y decir muchas cosas, pero calló porque era lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer siempre —¿le había gustado? ¿Había hecho algo que no fuera de su agrado? ¿Entendía el calibre de sus sentimientos, había entendido lo mucho que la quería en tan poco tiempo?

—Oye —susurró Sakura, acariciándole el cabello de una manera soporífera. Él la contempló, silente—, entiendo por qué piensas del modo que lo haces, y si bien no te apoyaré en esa locura y lucharé para que salgas adelante en _este_ tiempo, quiero que recuerdes algo siempre, independiente de qué nos depara el destino o qué planes tienen las estrellas para nosotros. —Le sonrió, depositando un corto beso en sus labios—. Por favor, nunca olvides lo mucho que eres amado.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero Sakura estaba atareada con las caricias suaves que le pintaba en la espalda, sonriente y sosegada.

Curvó las cejas sin saberlo.

Cada palabra le trozaba el corazón con profundidad. Aquel amor sólo le podía recordar a su madre.

Sakura lo tocaba como si fuera un ángel. Le besaba en los labios con ternura e intentaba llegar a su corazón (¡aún confiaba en que tenía un corazón!). Lo miraba de una manera en que el mundo de su interior se destrozaba en mil pedazos de diferentes tamaños que se volvían a unir sólo cuando Sakura lo abrazaba.

Sasuke hundió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Sakura, una mano trasladándose a su cabello y la otra aún acunada en su cintura. Sakura no sabía que Sasuke podía ser así, tan frágil como el cristal, dejándose caer en sus manos con total confianza, sabiendo —o quizás esperando— que ella no lo rompería. No obstante, dejó escapar un ruidito por la sorpresa que la invadió cuando notó que Sasuke temblaba levemente, y cuando desvió el rostro para comprobar la más loca de las ideas, él habló, aún refugiado en su cuello.

—Gracias —musitó. Sakura constató con suma sorpresa que su voz estaba trozada por el llanto.

Sakura sintió una pena tan profunda que le ató un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cuál había sido la última vez que Sasuke había escuchado un te amo?, ¿la última vez que había permitido que alguien se le acercara tanto al corazón?, ¿que había aceptado el cariño sin tanta tozudez? Con el Equipo 7 había experimentado el afecto de una familia, sin dudas, pero el mismo Sasuke había puesto tantas trabas que con suerte había dejado que Naruto entrara a su cabeza. Sakura quería decirle en voz alta todo, decirle que ella de ahora en adelante le repetiría que lo amaba hasta que se lo creyera, a todas horas y en todo momento, aún si él lo encontraba desagradable, pero entonces Sasuke salió de su escondite y se levantó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, pasando la mano del cabello de ella a un lado de su rostro con tanta tersura que remeció aún más el corazón de la chica.

No sabía si era correcto pensar eso, pero encontró que los ojos de Sasuke eran hermosos después de llorar, todavía con trazos de sus lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. No por la tristeza, sino porque en aquellos momentos parecían más diáfanos, como si las lágrimas se hubiesen llevado algo del odio que le afligía el corazón. Le brillaban los ojos tanto que parecían estrellas, y la miraba con una ternura que hacía que el corazón de Sakura bombeara con más ímpetu en su pecho. Sus ojos le daban vida, así como las palabras de ella surtían el mismo efecto en él.

—Te amo —reiteró ella.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió un poco, juntando sus frentes. Ella sintió las últimas lágrimas de él derramándose sobre sus propias mejillas. Sakura entendía por qué Sasuke le había pedido tácitamente que no dijera más: el que alguien lo amara tanto le dolía en demasía, porque no quería perder a alguien de nuevo y el amor sólo le provocaba miedo, sólo le recordaba al odio. Pero Sakura quería demostrarle que, como muchas personas, ella no desaparecería—. No entiendo por qué, pero lo sé.

Ella le dio un travieso beso corto. —Si te quedas a mi lado, te lo explicaré.

Sasuke la besó por última vez, acunando sus labios y recordando su textura para posterior, ingresando en la cama de una vez por todas y pasando un brazo por la cintura de ella, permitiéndose quererla en aquella pequeña fracción de tiempo que le había concedido el mundo. Ambos estaban cansados, y él sintió que la respiración de ella se volvía más acompasada en breve.

Mirándola dormir, algo se movió dentro de él. Era el último momento que compartirían como aliados, y desde el día siguiente, cuando estuvieran frente a la puerta detrás de la que estaría Naruto, su tregua se rompería y cada cual buscaría concretar su meta. El ganador sería quien llegara primero, pero la victoria sería amarga para ambos.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño momento que les quedaba en que aún estaban juntos, Sasuke lo disfrutaría.

Y acometido por un sentimiento potente y sin siquiera pensarlo, Sasuke susurró —cuando ella pretendía dormir y él sabía que no estaba dormida— un sincero:

—Creo que yo también te amo, Sakura.

* * *

El despertar al otro día había sido terrible para Sasuke. Estaba muerto de calor porque un peso al lado suyo se apretujaba y él mismo había pasado un brazo debajo de la cabeza de ella, ahora entumecido hasta el punto de parecer muerto; estaba ridículamente cansado y no tardó en recordar por qué. Miró a Sakura, sin ser consciente de que se le curvaron las cejas un tanto. Se había desnudado frente a ella de una manera que no creía capaz de repetir —más allá de que lo viera sin ropa, ahora era consciente de que ella conocía sus pensamientos más profundos, su rostro al dormir, su opinión sobre temas de debate, el sabor de la comida que cocinaba, los gestos que hacían que se deshaciera de placer.

Definitivamente, despertar a su lado había sido terrible. Lo había hecho consciente de que no tendría más esa visión al despertar, de que quería tanto seguir a su lado que dolía. Y, también, se había dado cuenta de lo idiota que era. ¿Cuántas personas sufrían por culpa de otras? Él, en cambio, se encargaba de darse su cuota de dolor propia. La única razón por la que no podía estar con Sakura en ese momento era su plan, uno del que no podía desistir por más que sintiera ganas de hacerlo.

El daño dentro de él era tan grande que nada lo podría reparar nunca. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar..., esperar a ver si las cosas con Sakura seguían el mismo rumbo en el nuevo mundo que se crearía, o si, definitivamente, su encuentro había ocurrido de manera fortuita y mientras los dioses se habían descuidado, dejando que una delicada flor de bellos pétalos cayera entre las garras del más desdichado demonio.

Sasuke miró a Sakura dormir. No, ella no era débil como él: podría ser feliz sin tenerlo y no se rompería irremediablemente como había ocurrido en su caso. Sakura podría salir adelante, a diferencia de él, y eso sólo reafirmaba su plan. Quizás... en el nuevo mundo que crearía, llegaría el día donde Sakura, Naruto, Itachi y Kakashi cenaran juntos en su departamento, riendo con soltura después de una misión agotadora, y después Sakura y él despedirían a todos, mientras que el resto hacía bromas desagradables e Itachi sonreía como siempre debió haber sonreído.

(O quizás pasaría el resto de su vida preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si se hubiese quedado del lado de Sakura.)

Negó mientras caminaba hacia la ducha, intentando sacudir toda clase de pensamientos desagradables. El agua fue incapaz de aclararle la mente y, cuando salió, se encontró con que Sakura también había recurrido a la ducha de su respectiva habitación y lo esperaba sentada al borde de la cama, con ojos feroces y el cabello aún goteándole. Estaba hermosa, de un modo que nunca había pensado que podría serlo; quizás algún problema tenía con las cosas rotas, porque él era una de ellas. Sakura había llorado un poco —la última vez que lo haría, se juró—, pero una determinación salvaje brillaba en sus orbes y Sasuke la entendió de inmediato:

 _Yo ganaré esta vez._

—Hora de buscar a Naruto —sentenció ella.

* * *

 _Bipo habla_ :

AY DIOS. Esta fue una de las primeras escenas que decidí del fic, de hecho, la razón porque este fic nació fue porque quería que Sasuke llorara mientras hacía el amor con Sakura (sí, llamémosle hacer el amor y no follar para mantener el momento cursi). Quería que fuera una escena dulce y, más que otra cosa, triste. Si hay algo que podemos alabarle a Kishi, es que siempre dejaba a sus personajes llorar, sobre todo a hombres, y Sasuke necesitaba llorar. Puse mi vida entera para que quedara lo más IC posible, lo que quedará a criterio de ustedes.

También, queda a decisión de ustedes qué tal ha estado el capítulo, cómo lo han sentido y qué piensan de cómo está la situación, de si Sasuke y Sakura podrán encontrar un punto medio o si, en definitiva, no podrán estar nunca juntos.

MONTONES DE BESOS AZUCARADOS A TODOS. Muchísimas gracias por leerme y por comentar, cuando se está en el infierno —conocido también como universidad—, y llega un review, automáticamente asciendo al cielo; los quiero responder todos siempre, pero SIEMPRE se me olvida cuáles contesté y cuáles no. Mención honorífica a Sophie Brief, que me hizo fangirlear con sus adorables comentarios. ¡Gracias por seguir ahí! Para saber más o menos cuánto falta para la siguiente actualización, vayan a mi perfil o a mi FB (L), que juro que los ocuparé más. En serio, si desaparezco es porque ando con muchas cosas que hacer, pero terminar este fic antes de que acabe el año es una de mis metas.

Cooomo siempre, ¡no se olviden de comentar qué les pareció! Si les gustó o lo odiaron, si hay un error o fue lo más OoC que leyeron en su vida, COMENTEN, me gustaría saber por qué. ¡Piensen que los reviews son nuestra única paga! Comentar más de tres líneas demora menos de 10 minutos, mientras que hacer un capítulo así demora la vida entera. Recuerden: _agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._ Ustedes únanse también a la campaña **Con Voz y Voto**. :)

Dejé las notas de autora prácticamente iguales, ¡sólo decir que los veo en los últimos dos capítulos de este fic! El siguiente capítulo será publicado mañana y el último, dos semanas después de ése. (L) Para más noticias, vayan a mi página de FB o a mi perfil.

 **B** esos~.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Resumen del capítulo:** Es hora de decidir a quién amas más: a tu pasado o a mí.

* * *

 **Ni todas las estrellas | Capítulo 5**

* * *

Maybe I'm too busy being yours

to fall for somebody new

— **»** Arctic Monkeys.

* * *

Habían arribado a Oto en un silencio de muerte. Los colores de sus capas de viaje contrastaban incluso menos que lo que ellos mismos lo hacían en ese momento; se sentían tan lejanos el uno del otro que era increíble lo cerca que habían llegado a estar. Parecía que ninguno podía hacer como si nada, algo que Sakura se recriminó a sí misma unos segundos después de mirar el serio perfil de Sasuke.

¿Qué sería de ella si Sasuke lograba su cometido? No quiso siquiera pensarlo seriamente. No podría ponerse en un escenario peor, aunque sabía que los pensamientos del Uchiha vagaban en torno a lo que se avecinaba.

La carta de Karin informándoles el lugar donde se encontraba Naruto había sellado el destino de todos. Ni siquiera el amor que Sakura le había demostrado había logrado que Sasuke cambiara de parecer, fijado tozudamente en la idea de cambiar un pasado injusto en el cual él, su hermano y todo su clan sufrían un destino trágico. Esta vez, Itachi estaría a su lado, y el mundo sería mejor.

Se reencontraría con Sakura en aquella nueva línea de tiempo. Tendría todo lo que ahora tenía y más; al fin la asfixiante tristeza desaparecería de su pecho, y se podría mover libremente. En el nuevo mundo que se crearía luego, podría decirle incluso las cosas en voz alta a sus seres queridos, podría empezar de nuevo… Tendría todo lo que guardaba un lugar en su corazón en ese mundo actual, además de su familia. Todo sería prácticamente igual. Podría sostener la mano de Sakura todavía.

¿Lo podría hacer?

Un desagradable sentimiento que venía molestándolo de hace poco lo golpeó nuevamente. La contradicción más grande del mundo se cernía en su pecho: quería realizar su plan… y a la vez no. El cariño de Sakura había dejado huellas en su cuerpo que no se borrarían jamás, ni ahora ni en la nueva línea de tiempo, pero no podría decir lo mismo del cuerpo de ella. Aunque supiera que Sakura también existiría en el nuevo tiempo que crearía, no sería la misma jamás, y eso hacía tambalear la idea de que todo sería como antes que se intentaba convencer una y otra vez. No sería nunca la chica de la que se enamoró sin las experiencias que habían moldeado su alma, incluso cuando su dulce y feroz esencia permaneciera. ¿Sabría en aquel nuevo mundo tanto de medicina, o quizás se tentaría por otros rumbos que indudablemente la alejarían de la chica que era ahora? ¿Siquiera permanecería en Konoha?

¿Qué eran, siquiera, las personas? ¿Eran en realidad su esencia misma, invariable en el mundo que fuera, o acaso eran las experiencias que habían vivido?

Sasuke paró, escuchando el sonido de las pisadas de Sakura contra la arenilla del camino, esperándola. Les había sido imposible caminar lado a lado. «Ni todas las estrellas…», recordó él en sus pensamientos, ya no sintiendo rabia sino un amago de tristeza. Sakura caminaba cabizbaja, pero no triste, y pasó de largo a su lado, continuando el camino sin él y sin darle tiempo de ir a buscar su mano. Sasuke nunca habría pensado cuánto necesitaría tomar la mano de Sakura en esos momentos. Se sentía más solo que nunca, completamente perdido…

—Sakura…

Ella no siguió caminando, dispuesta a oírlo. La voz con que le habló la hirió, porque había dicho su nombre como si ella lo hubiera lastimado de alguna forma al no permanecer a su lado, pero en realidad sólo le estaba mostrando qué pasaría si concretaba su plan.

—El escondite de Akatsuki no está lejos —evadió—. Pronto llegaremos. Ya sabes qué sucederá cuando estemos frente a esa puerta.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar a su lado. —Quien llega primero se quedará con Naruto.

—Yo me quedaré con Naruto —corrigió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sasuke tenía que odiar esos ojos, que lo escrutaban hasta descubrirle el alma y comprendían el dolor que sentía, y él a su vez comprendía el de ella.

Pero no podían llegar a un punto en común. Ninguno de los dos cedería.

—Tú misma has dicho que ignoraríamos que esto tendrá un final. —Sasuke rodeó su cintura con su brazo, atrayéndola más cerca de sí, recordando en su piel los rastros de la noche y sintiendo que le quemaba el cuerpo donde ella lo había besado—. Ignorémoslo.

La besó sin desesperación, aunque Sakura sabía distinguir los tintes de miedo con los que Sasuke acunaba sus labios. Suave y dulce, lento e inseguro. Perfecto para trazar sus rasgos de por vida, para despedirse para siempre y guardar aquel recuerdo…

Fue ella quien se separó, muy a su pesar, pero tampoco fue capaz de alejarse demasiado de él. Quería sentir su calor y su corazón latiendo en su pecho, su suave respiración y verlo a sus ojos, tan directos como nunca. Al fin sus ojos no mentían ni requerían del Sharingan para enmascararse. Suponía que era un avance tangible, y aun así, Sasuke deseaba continuar todavía con su plan.

Ella juntó sus frentes, mirándose en silencio por unos momentos.

—Ignorémoslo —reiteró él, rozando sus labios.

Sakura, con el dolor de su corazón, evadió el beso en sus labios y le dio uno en la mejilla con sabor a despedida, contestándole:

—No.

* * *

Karin se volvió con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, mirando un punto detrás de los arbustos que los cubrían de miradas indeseadas. Vigilaban la entrada a la guarida de Akatsuki para cuidar que nadie más que Sasuke y Sakura ingresaran al lugar, pero en el mundo ninja siempre habían sorpresas y aquella vez no era la excepción.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Suigetsu de inmediato, llevando los ojos al mismo lugar que ella y abriéndolos con la misma sorpresa cuando las ramas comenzaron a removerse, revelando una figura que sólo conocían de lejos.

―¡Yo! ―saludó el intruso, sonriente y como si nada.

Hubo un instante de silencio en que ambos integrantes de Taka miraron fijamente al hombre. Luego, todo se rompió:

―¡Karin, por qué no has avisado que venía alguien! ―Suigetsu tomó a Karin por los hombros, ignorando al recién llegado Kakashi, mientras que ella seguía con los ojos fijos en él.

―Eso es porque no detecté a nadie ―explicó, mirando al hombre sonriente que conocía como el antiguo sensei de Sasuke y sin disimular en absoluto la admiración que le había provocado―. Eso jamás había pasado antes.

―No culpes a tus habilidades. Recibí un entrenamiento especial, por eso siempre encuentro a quienes busco. Eso conlleva, por supuesto, que no me encuentren.

Karin estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por permanecer impertérrita, pero la admiración por el antiguo ANBU era demasiada como para ser contenida en momentos así. Por muchos años había permanecido encandilada a la formidable habilidad de Sasuke, aunque él cada vez se sumergía más en las sombras, pareciendo apasionado por la oscuridad y permanecer invisible, cada vez dejándose engullir más por una tristeza que se había esforzado demasiado, pero en vano, por ocultar.

Suigetsu, por otra parte, no era un fanático de la forma en que Karin miraba a Kakashi.

―¿Dónde están Naruto y Sakura?

Ambos sintieron miedo por el tono que había ocupado. No había sido directamente amenazante, pero dejaba implícito que aquello no era una petición, sino una orden, que venía con el tácito requerimiento de que ambos estuvieran sanos y salvos. Suigetsu por poco había respondido algo que de seguro no hubiera dejado de buen humor al ninja frente a ellos, pero, para alivio de Karin, Juugo apareció de entre los matorrales, con mirada seria y de inmediato analizando a Kakashi.

―Están bien ―dijo Karin.

Juugo asintió, hablando: ―Sasuke y Sakura ya han ingresado sin problemas. Los ninjas que derrotamos antes no son miembros reales de Akatsuki.

Habían decidido confiar en Kakashi, fuera por miedo o porque realmente lo hacían, por lo que Juugo habló libremente de los planes para sacar de allí a los tres. No fue necesaria ninguna seña para que Juugo comprendiera que hablar del plan del Kyūbi en aquellos momentos estaba lejos de ser sensato.

Terminado el informe y sin ser conscientes de ello, todos posaron sus ojos en Kakashi, quien emanaba un aura de un digno líder al que estaban dispuestos a seguir:

—Entraremos.

Asintieron y con rapidez trazaron un plan. Accedían a lo que fuera que dijera Kakashi, haciendo apenas pequeñas sugerencias, porque el poder del mayor los hacía confiar en cualquier idea que dijera, y porque además parecía ser un estratega ejemplar. Casi sintieron deseos de ser entrenados por aquel hombre, y Suigetsu reprochó mentalmente a Sasuke por haber abandonado a tal ejemplar por la serpiente asquerosa de Orochimaru.

Salieron de su escondite para ingresar al lugar, pero Karin se rezagó adrede, tocando el hombro de Kakashi cuando sus otros dos compañeros ya no se encontraban allí.

—No entiendo por qué Konoha ha mandado a un solo hombre a una misión tan importante.

—No lo han hecho —respondió Kakashi, sonriendo con suavidad y dándole la razón a las sospechas que albergaba la chica.

—Te podrían acusar de traición —dijo ella, endulzando un poco la realidad. Ambos sabían que aquello era algo que sucedería indudablemente.

—Solo si me atrapan. La Hokage se encuentra de viaje, una reunión urgente de Kages de la que probablemente ustedes ya sabían, y los equipos desplegados aún no encuentran este lugar. Y, como ya viste, soy difícil de atrapar.

Sonriendo, también salió de entre los arbustos para reunirse con el resto de los chicos, preparado para ingresar.

Karin se mordió el labio inferior. Nunca pensó que se preocuparía por el destino de un extraño hombre que era sensei de las tres personas que les causaban muchísimos problemas en esos momentos.

* * *

Como equipo, habían derrotado a todos los guardias restantes. Jamás hubieran sospechado lo bien que parecían encajar ahora, después de años sin siquiera haber entrenado juntos, pero habían logrado un entendimiento mutuo que antes no tenían. Sasuke intuía los movimientos que Sakura haría por la forma en que lo miraba y Sakura comprendía la técnica que Sasuke ejecutaría por sus ademanes. El Uchiha suponía que había sido un poco brutal en sus ataques, aunque cualquiera lo sería de tener la rabia que él albergaba en su interior: consigo, con ella, con el jodido mundo. Con lo que fuera. Aquellos guardias habían sido desafortunados, pero no era como si le importara mucho.

El equipo se había disuelto muchísimo más rápido de lo que ambos hubieran querido. Apenas se encontraron frente a la puerta de entrada que ambos cambiaron el semblante, recordando quiénes habían sido antes de cruzar sus caminos y ya sintiendo el dolor por no haber podido encontrar un punto común. Se suponía que si no se encontraba un camino ya pavimentado por el que pudieran circular, se intentaba hacer uno nuevo, aunque fuera cubierto de hierba y polvo, con tal de caminar juntos.

No había sido posible ni siquiera eso.

Abrieron la puerta, siendo recibidos por profunda oscuridad, y Sakura recordó con un escalofrío su estadía en la guarida de Akatsuki. Ambos utilizaron sus habilidades de rastreador, muy inferiores a las de Karin, pero no por ello inútiles, para localizar a Naruto. Ninguno sabía muy bien qué se esperaba cuando encontraran a Naruto —¿una carrera por quién llegaba más rápido?—, pero ciertamente no habían esperado localizar dos chakras igual de débiles en dos puntos opuestos de la guarida.

Uno era un señuelo, el otro Naruto. Ambos maldijeron en sus pensamientos, comprendiendo que no era opción ir juntos a un punto y luego al otro. Debían elegir.

Y lo hicieron. Sakura iría a la derecha y Sasuke a la izquierda.

—Bien —dijo Sakura cuando se vieron de frente por última vez—, este es el final, supongo.

Sasuke asintió escuetamente, desviando la mirada al piso de inmediato. ¿Quién pensaría que sería incapaz de mirar la espalda de Sakura mientras se marchaba? Ahora el pensamiento parecía intolerable, inadmisible incluso… ¿Por qué dejarla caminar lejos luego de haber estado tan cerca?

Sintió las suaves manos de Sakura acunar su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a ella. Sonreía con sinceridad y muy abiertamente, agradeciéndole. El tiempo no existía. Sasuke lo había comprobado a su lado: esos cuatro años en las penumbras parecían haber sido interminables y agonizantes días, comparados a los días al lado de Sakura, que parecieron una vida entera. La amaba y se odiaba por no ser capaz de hacerlo de una forma sana, por no poder renunciar a su plan pese a que Sakura le ofrecía un futuro.

Arrimó sus labios lentamente, saboreando cada rincón del amor que no podría disfrutar. Sakura era tan dulce, pero resultaba igualmente imposible empalagarse con su miel. Acarició su cabello, disfrutando del suave aroma de ella, rezando porque jamás olvidara tal perfección, ni ésa ni las curvas de su cuerpo, los hoyuelos de su sonrisa, las arrugas pequeñas de sus ojos cuando sonreía grande, su ceño fruncido por la concentración, ni el tacto de su piel bajo sus manos, ni el sonido de su nombre acunado en sus labios.

Ni nada. Jamás olvidarse de nada de ella.

Pero debía acabar, y se separaron, ninguno con lágrimas en los ojos pero ambos con el corazón roto. Sakura fue quien dio la espalda primero (Sasuke ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces), y también la que dio el primer paso hacia la dirección que había elegido. El Uchiha miró su espalda, sin comprender y comprendiendo todo al mismo tiempo.

—Sakura —llamó, antes de que se fuera para siempre. Ella se volteó y Sasuke se permitió sonreírle—, que se jodan las estrellas.

—Siempre te voy a querer, Sasuke —respondió con una inmensa tristeza en sus ojos verdes—. Nunca olvides eso, gane quien gane.

Sasuke asintió, echándole una última mirada a esa persona que tanto amaba desde hacía tan poco, y también se volteó. Pasado un segundo, ambos comenzaron a correr en direcciones contrarias, esperando encontrar a Naruto tras una de las infinitas puertas.

A Sasuke no se le hizo difícil adecuarse al ambiente. Era como todas las guaridas de Orochimaru; todas eran diferentes entre sí, pero tenían algo en común, y Sasuke se había acostumbrado a ello. No se encontraba lejos del lugar de donde provenía la señal de chakra débil que había descubierto, lo que le hizo recordar brevemente el día que encontró a Sakura en una guarida como aquella. Sacudió el pensamiento con rapidez, centrándose en lo que debía hacer. Pensar en hallar a Naruto lo distraería, y si en algo tenía talento era en evadir pensamientos negativos —y acumularlos hasta que fuera demasiado, pero aquello era otro tema.

Llegado cerca del punto, tuvo que abrir un par de puertas para comprobar si no se encontraba allí. La señal era débil e intermitente, probablemente alguna pared de chakra evitaba que algún ninja ajeno localizara con facilidad a Naruto o lo que fuera que emitía ese chakra. Karin hubiera sido de infinita utilidad en aquel momento. Hubo un cambio en el chakra, como una ondulación, que captó su atención y lo hizo girarse a una puerta en específico. La miró unos segundos, demorando más en abrirla que el resto de las puertas, ya que sentía en el fondo que aquella era la definitiva, que allí estaría (o no) lo que buscaba, y aquello pesaba mucho más de lo que había anticipado.

Sasuke respiró con dificultad antes de abrir la puerta, tomando el mango con las manos levemente temblorosas. Resonó en toda la habitación el quejido de la antigua puerta y, apenas ingresó, lo recibió una voz bien conocida.

—¡Sasuke!

El susodicho escondió su sorpresa bajo una máscara de estoicismo lo más rápido posible. Había sido lo más casual posible, pero su corazón latía con fuerza. Su decisión ya estaba tomada.

—Hola, _dobe_.

* * *

Llevaba ya un rato corriendo por los pasillos. Lo único que se podía oír eran sus rápidas pisadas y su agitada respiración, ya habiendo perdido cualquier signo de Sasuke hacía varios minutos. El lugar parecía un eterno laberinto, como Orochimaru sin duda pensó que fuera, lo que lo hacía un escondite ideal, pero una jodida maraña para Sakura, que deseaba encontrar lo más rápido posible a Naruto. Por ello, no pudo evitar sonreír de lleno cuando una ondulación de chakra captó su atención, haciendo que se detuviera de frentón ante una puerta que no tenía diferencia alguna con el resto.

Al ingresar, no pudo evitar sentirse como ingresando en la boca del lobo. Había algo muy siniestro allí dentro, y en todos los años de jōnin si había alguna cosa que había aprendido era a mantener la calma, de manera de mantener la mente fría y dispuesta para ser utilizada lo más rápido posible. Eso quería decir que si se sentía intranquila era por algo. El lugar entero estaba sumergido en una densa oscuridad que le impedía ver cosa alguna, podía escuchar el chapoteo bajo sus pies debido a que había agua en el suelo, y la fuente de chakra estaba ahí, en algún punto que no podía vislumbrar.

De pronto, el sonido de las llamas y su luz alertó a Sakura. Alguien las había encendido todas de súbito.

—No eres a quien esperaba.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder llegar a medir la magnitud de lo que significaba aquello, pero instintivamente retrocediendo —realmente, las misiones S dejaban huellas en la piel y mente, instintos que eran difíciles de borrar. Lo recordaba tan perfectamente que incluso se preguntó en qué rincón de su cerebro se encontraba esa memoria. Akatsuki había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra junto con Sasuke, por lo que muchos habían asumido que allí había una alianza, pero luego de comprender que el Uchiha no tenía nada que ver con la organización a la que había pertenecido su hermano, Sakura siempre se preguntaba dónde estarían sus captores.

En su estadía, nunca había visto a uno de los miembros conocidos de Akatsuki, salvo a clones de Zetsu. No tenía idea de qué era del resto. Pero verlo así, después de tantos años…

—Tobi…

Se imaginó su sonrisa bajo su máscara y siguió siendo incapaz de recuperar la compostura. De todas las personas, de todos los miembros, Tobi había fingido ser el más inocente y no una mente maestra. El lugar era amplio, notó con una rápida ojeada, y la puerta no estaba tan lejos. Un par de segundos… Sólo necesitaba un par de segundos para salir de ahí. No era tan estúpida como para creerse rival de él.

—No perdamos nuestros modales —dijo él, haciendo gala de su gran velocidad al aparecer frente a la puerta. Su única salida ahora estaba bloqueada… Sakura intentó no entrar en pánico—. Que no seas a quien me esperaba no impide que me seas útil, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura abrió los ojos con miedo, sintiendo que se le ponía la piel de gallina.

* * *

Naruto ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad mientras veía a Sasuke caminar hacia él. Le recordó vagamente a un cachorro que no entiende qué está pasando, y, en realidad, aquello no distaba mucho de la realidad: Naruto no tenía idea alguna. Aquella era su primera reunión formal en años, aunque para Sasuke no significaba mucho, porque el rubio aparecía constantemente en sus pensamientos, ya que durante todo ese tiempo su mente tenía un solo objetivo; el Kyūbi albergado en él. Ahora, mientras estaba cada vez más al alcance de su mano, no podía parar de pensar en las veces en que Naruto había estado a su lado y en la manera en que lo apuñalaría por la espalda mientras el rubio ilusamente creía que aquella era una reunión de amigos.

—¡Han sido demasiados años! ¿Qué diablos te pasó? ¿Dónde estabas?

—Hablas demasiado —cortó, porque era lo que realmente creía. Naruto tenía cadenas en las muñecas y los tobillos, estaba a torso desnudo, probablemente en un intento de observar si ocurría algo con su sello al intentar extraer al Kyūbi de su interior, y para rematar, su celda era una enorme cueva, húmeda y oscura—. ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

Sasuke se detuvo frente a él, sin intenciones de liberarlo aún, y aquello no se escapó de los ojos de Naruto, que optó por hacerse el tonto.

—No eres el único que ha aprendido nuevas técnicas en estos cuatro años —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros para hacer como si nada, pero Sasuke bien sabía que impedir que un Bijū fuera extraído era una tarea titánica y, hasta donde él sabía, imposible. Una ola de un sentimiento que nunca pensó que sentiría hacia Naruto lo golpeó: lo admiraba—. No luces tan mal como esperaba.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. —Y aquello no era solamente un insulto, sino la verdad. Si bien Naruto había luchado para que el Kyūbi se quedara dentro de él, aquello había generado claras repercusiones en su cuerpo, partiendo por el pobre aspecto que tenía y las ojeras que enmarcaban su rostro—. No he venido aquí a salvarte.

—Nunca pensé eso. Suelta de una vez qué quieres de mí.

Sasuke caminó un poco más cerca de Naruto, ojeándolo en silencio, escondiendo bien la sorpresa que le generaba su antiguo camarada. Estaba mucho más alto, casi tanto como él mismo, y su piel bronceada al estar descubierta dejaba a la vista lo claramente entrenado que estaba. Fibrosos músculos estaban surcados de heridas superficiales, y el sello en su abdomen brillaba levemente. Su mirada era lo que más le impresionaba, igual de azul que siempre, pero mucho más profunda; ya no parecía el infinito cielo que tenía cuando niño, inalcanzable y etéreo, sino un profundo mar que guardaba muchas sorpresas entre sus aguas.

¿En qué clase de ninja se había convertido Naruto?

—No te necesito a ti. Quiero al Kyūbi que está dentro de ti.

—Así que todo este tiempo estuviste con Akatsuki…

—No —dijo tajante. Era aquella presunción la que se esperaba desde el principio y la que más deseoso se encontraba de rebatir—. La idea que Sakura y tú se han formado de mí es…

—¿Dijiste Sakura? ―interrumpió Naruto de inmediato. Sasuke parpadeó―. ¿Te topaste con Sakura-chan?

Ni cinco segundos y ya la había jodido.

―¿Qué te hace creer eso?

―La mencionaste. ¿Por qué mencionarla si no la has visto en el último tiempo?

—… Viajamos un tiempo. Nuestro destino coincidía, al contrario de nuestra meta.

Naruto hizo lo más molesto del mundo: no tuvo ningún reparo en mostrar su sorpresa y tampoco se molestó en ocultar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, aunque evitó hacer comentarios. Aquello fue algo inesperado para el Uchiha, que se esperaba cualquier tipo de insinuaciones infantiles de parte del rubio sobre su posible relación con Sakura —no es como si fueran erróneas, pero, aun así…

Al contrario, Naruto pareció triste luego de haber escuchado aquella revelación. Cabizbajo, preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres con Kurama?

—Utilizar su chakra.

—Eso ya lo sé —contestó con rabia, mirándolo a los ojos—. Dime para qué lo quieres.

Hubo un silencio de duda, pero Sasuke finalmente se decantó por hablar. No había tiempo que perder. En cuanto Sakura descubriera que su punto de chakra era una distracción, iría de inmediato donde él, y si bien dudaba que intentara dañarlo adrede, entre Naruto y ella serían capaces de organizar una huida.

—Quiero viajar en el tiempo.

—Estás de joda. Te has vuelto demente. ¿En todo este tiempo sólo te has dedicado a perder neuronas?

—Cuida tu lengua, imbécil.

—Pero es que debes estar jodiéndome —respondió, riendo levemente—. Después de todos estos años sin verte, lo primero que te escucho decir es que quieres volver el tiempo… ¿Y qué planeas cambiar?

—Mataré a Danzō.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que Naruto terminara con sus burlas y comenzara a tomar en serio las palabras de Sasuke. El Uchiha no se esperó aquel tipo de reacción de Naruto tan… tan como él. Probablemente él hubiera utilizado menos palabras, pero con el mismo fondo, que las que había utilizado Naruto, y eso le asustaba un poco. Sakura le había contado muy poco respecto a la vida de Naruto y él tampoco quiso indagar más, aunque ahora le quedaba claro que había ascendido a jōnin y había perdido inocencia y ganado cinismo, al menos para responderle a él.

—Hablas en serio —notó, abriendo sus enormes ojos azules. Sasuke permaneció en silencio, mirándolo sin expresión—. Quieres eliminar a Raíz, ¿no? —Sasuke tuvo que evitar demostrar sorpresa por esas palabras, ¿desde cuándo Naruto tenía esa perspicacia?—. Crees que así no ocurrirá la masacre Uchiha.

—Independiente de lo que desee, el Kyūbi es necesario.

—Su nombre es Kurama, y si lo obtienes, me matarás. Pero eso ya lo sabes. —Sasuke asintió lentamente, aunque Naruto captó una sombra de duda en él—. Si logras realizar este plan, Sakura-chan morirá también.

—Estará en el nuevo mundo.

—Pero la matarás antes. ¿Matarás a todos sólo por una remota posibilidad de tener a tu familia de vuelta? El Sasuke que yo conocía…

—Está muerto —interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño—. Mataría a todos y cada uno de ustedes con tal de realizar mi plan. No dudaría un segundo en asesinar a quien sea si eso es lo necesario.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho, entonces? Estoy atado, débil y frente a ti. Mátame ahora. Mata a Sakura luego cuando realices tu plan.

—Hablas desde la más profunda ignorancia. Volver en el tiempo no significa que las personas ahora morirán.

—¿Se creará una línea de tiempo alterna, y nosotros viviremos tranquilamente en este mundo? No habría diferencia alguna con como hemos vivido nosotros estos últimos cuatro años, solo que tú serías feliz —explicó Naruto, sonriendo a sabiendas de que ésas serían probablemente las palabras que Sasuke hubiera utilizado si hubiera estado dispuesto a explicar algo—. Pero sabes que no ocurre así. Sabes que la línea de tiempo será la misma, que al viajar en el tiempo destruirás el presente, pero te consuelas a ti mismo diciéndote de que seguiremos allí. Pero te equivocas, Sasuke. Nos matarás a todos porque habrás borrado todas las experiencias que nos convirtieron en quienes somos.

—No me interesan ustedes —negó él, acercándose amenazante.

—¿Por qué dudas, entonces? —hostigó Naruto, sin quitar la sonrisa. Era bien consciente de la confusión en la que estaba sumida la mente de Sasuke, probablemente él mismo se la había hecho ver en un grito desesperado de ayuda, y no dejaría que Sasuke arruinara la vida de todos una vez más—. Te lo he dicho. Aquí estoy, débil y vulnerable.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior, enojado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de tomar la decisión.

—Vengan conmigo —sugirió Sasuke en un arrebato de locura, haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos desmesuradamente—. Es la única solución: vengan conmigo. —Naruto negó de inmediato, causando la ira de Sasuke—. ¿Por qué diablos te empeñas en hacer todo esto tan difícil? Acepta de una vez, imbécil.

—Quieres llevarnos a nosotros porque somos tus seres queridos, pero ¿qué hay de nuestros otros amigos? ¿Qué debería hacer con Hinata, entonces?

—Estarán ahí —juró—. Todos estarán ahí.

—Además, quieres sacrificar a Kurama por tu bien. Ya demasiados Uchiha lo han molestado. —Naruto podía ver que estaba cabreando a Sasuke, pero eso no hizo que se detuviera en absoluto—. Y tú no sabes eso.

—Lo sé… Lo sé, joder, ¿crees que he pasado estos cuatro años sin pensar una mierda? Todas las noches he trazado este plan, cada día lo he perfeccionado más. He pensado en cada detalle y todo estaba bien hasta que… Mierda, de no haberme topado con Sakura… —Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cubriéndose un ojo. Todos aquellos cabos sueltos que habían aparecido de repente le provocaban tanto dolor que incluso creía sentirlo en su cuerpo—. Esta es la única forma en que no duela.

—Te va a doler. —Sasuke negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo, como si fuera otra de las voces en su cabeza que lo volvía a hacer caer cada vez que intentaba levantarse. Naruto continuó hablando con tristeza, con el corazón roto por ver como sufría Sasuke—. La vida duele, Sasuke, y siempre vas a perder a gente que quieres.

—Pero esta vez será diferente —sentenció, mirando a Naruto directamente al fin.

—¡No lo será! —gritó con rabia él, haciendo callar a Sasuke—. No lo será. Tienes que comprender que siempre vas a perder y que siempre sufrirás. No serás feliz nunca, ni aquí ni en esa nueva línea de tiempo que quieres crear, si no entiendes eso. —Naruto lo miró con tal intensidad que Sasuke se preguntó en qué clase de persona se había convertido su amigo para poder hablar de aquella forma tan profunda—. Independiente de que Itachi y tu familia esté viva ahí, ellos morirán en algún momento. ¿Qué harás entonces, Sasuke? ¿Volver al pasado de nuevo hasta que tú mueras acaso?

—¡No entiendes cuánto duele!

—¡Claro que sí! Claro que duele. La muerte de mis padres evidentemente me sigue doliendo día tras día. Pero sabes cómo he logrado salir adelante. —No era una pregunta. Aun así, Sasuke no quiso darle la razón a Naruto—. ¡No siendo un jodido bebé llorón! Pensando en qué es lo que me importa y cuidándolo. No vas a poder cuidar a nadie si sigues huyendo una y otra vez. Porque eso estás haciendo; estás huyendo.

—No es justo.

—No. Nadie debería pasar por lo que tú pasaste. Por eso no debes dejar que a nadie más le pase. Protege lo que te importa.

—¡Me he pasado cuatro años intentándolo! —bramó, con una ira absoluta y por primera vez diciéndolo en voz alta. Su frustración, su miedo… Ya había fracasado durante tanto tiempo y Naruto, como siempre, había sido el único capaz de sacarlo tanto de sus casillas como para admitir aquello en voz alta—. ¿Por qué mierda ahora sería diferente?

—Porque no estarás solo —prometió Naruto, provocando que algo cambiase en el semblante de Sasuke, un pequeño gesto, una mirada diferente. Aquella idea ya se la había planteado el Uchiha, ya había pensado en que quizás sí podría quedarse en el presente—. Porque esta vez dejarás que te ayudemos, y no sólo nosotros. —Sasuke, sin embargo, continuó negando—. Sasuke, no te puedo prometer que serás feliz en poco tiempo, pero sanarás. Sanarás y entenderás lo mucho que te queremos —dijo Naruto desde el corazón—. Y déjame preguntarte, ¿por qué sería diferente si viajas al pasado?

—Porque estará Itachi. Porque tomaré lo que me corresponde.

—No sabes en qué terminará todo eso —musitó Naruto, intentando por última vez hacer que su amigo entrara en razón—. Sasuke, si no sanas esa herida que traes, te dolerá siempre. Estés aquí o en el pasado que estás soñando. Siempre.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio.

—Si realmente crees que es tu única opción, entonces pelea contra mí. —El Uchiha lo miró con sorpresa en sus ojos, mientras Naruto le sostenía la mirada con dignidad—. Gáname y mátame, si es que eres capaz.

Sasuke lo miró, sintiéndose más conflictuado que nunca. Allí estaba, la llave para su plan. El universo, dios, el destino o el simple azar, como quieran llamarle, había decidido que fuera él y no Sakura quien llegara a Naruto, y que encima él estuviera tan débil por estar luchando contra Akatsuki, intentando que el sello no fuera roto, y con la gran cantidad de chakra que ello consumía… Naruto no sería capaz de defenderse en absoluto si decidía atacarlo. Su única opción sería recurrir al Kyūbi, lo que volvería demasiado inestable el sello, perfecto para extraer al Bijū.

Y, aun así, cuando extendió su mano hacia Naruto, fue incapaz de pensar en su plan. Las incontables noches sin dormir, sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, ahorcándose por las cadenas del pasado que no lo dejaban subir a la superficie; todas las noches preguntándose qué pasaría si su familia no hubiera tenido un destino tan cruel, todos los planes anteriores desechados, todos los intentos por seguir adelante que habían fracasado… Sólo pensaba en las risas y peleas que había compartido con Naruto, su tiempo bajo la tutela de Kakashi y los besos, caricias, miradas y amor que había recibido de Sakura desde siempre, en lo bien que se sentía corresponderla y permitirse querer.

Y, todavía con dudas pero con el corazón tranquilo, tomó una decisión al fin, respondiéndole:

—Deja de hablar imbecilidades, _dobe_.

La alegría de Naruto no se hizo esperar. Tuvo que utilizar chakra para liberarlo de las cadenas, y se arrepintió de inmediato de ello, porque Naruto no tuvo ni un ápice de vergüenza en saltarle encima y amarrarlo en un desagradable abrazo, clamando que sabía desde el principio que los elegiría a ellos y que lo quería. Sasuke se lo sacó de encima con un gran rostro de disgusto, diciéndole que se callara de una vez, a lo que Naruto rio.

Mientras Sasuke se arreglaba la ropa, Naruto lo miró con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo has logrado derrotar a Tobi?

Sasuke lo miró con una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Tobi es quien está resguardando la guarida.

Naruto sintió miedo de inmediato al ver la cara de Sasuke, ajeno a que había más alguien tan poderoso de Akatsuki rondando tan cerca. Si él había encontrado a Naruto, el otro punto de chakra debía ser Tobi, entonces…

—Sakura… —bisbiseó, sintiendo cómo le caía un peso muerto en el estómago y leía en el rostro de Naruto el mismo miedo que él sentía en esos momentos—. Vístete, imbécil. Debemos apresurarnos.

* * *

Iba a perder. Lo tuvo claro desde el momento en que había ingresado a esa habitación, y su mayor preocupación no era ésa, sino las consecuencias que tendría perder. ¿Qué significaba perder siquiera? Había optado por asumir cobardemente que no era sinónimo de perder su vida, aunque no podía estar para nada segura.

Sus sentidos no podían estar más afilados en esos momentos, intentando apagar el creciente miedo que se albergaba en su pecho y le dificultaba respirar. Tobi no había comenzado a pelear en serio todavía, y eso no hacía más que ponerla de nervios. ¿En qué momento llegaría un ataque con la mayor fuerza posible? Sólo podía esperar y eso la volvía loca. Y suicida también, aparentemente, porque se estaba lanzando de lleno y directamente a Tobi con la esperanza de darle algún golpe, pero seguía con aquella técnica que los había vuelto locos desde la primera vez que la habían visto: cuando parecía que lo tenías, desaparecía. Y si hacía cuatro años no habían logrado nada, siendo que estaban peleando con la ayuda del Equipo 8, Yamato y Kakashi, ¿qué tanto podría lograr ella sola?

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó Sakura, luego de retroceder para esquivar un golpe—. No estás peleando en serio.

—No creí que querrías morir tan rápido —mencionó a la ligera. A Sakura la recorrió un escalofrío—. Te he dicho antes ya, no eres a quien esperaba. Simplemente me estoy entreteniendo mientras llega con quien quiero hablar. He sentido su chakra.

Sakura comprendía que Sasuke probablemente estaba muy cerca de Naruto —si es que no a su lado— en esos momentos, y la urgencia de salir de ese lugar llenó sus pulmones. Naruto estaba en problemas.

—Sasuke no vendrá aquí —dijo Sakura.

Pese a la máscara, Sakura supo que Tobi sonrió.

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre Sasuke?

Aquellas palabras tan encriptadas lograron poner más en alerta a Sakura. No entendía del todo a quién se refería, pero comprendió que era necesario retrasar la huida de Tobi lo más posible. Frunció el ceño ante todas las emociones que la tenían conflictuada y respiró una vez, profundo y lento.

 _Byakugo no in_.

De inmediato sintió las líneas de chakra pintar su cuerpo y, al liberarse el sello, se sintió libre, como si pesadas cadenas dejaran de atarla. La totalidad de su poder al fin se manifestaba. Tobi miró con interés renovado el cuerpo pintado de Sakura por líneas y sintiendo de inmediato la subida de poder que experimentaba la kunoichi.

—Ahora eso sí es interesante. ¿Puede que tú seas la discípula de la Quinta?

Sakura sonrió con orgullo. Era ello y mucho más. No en vano había llegado a ser una ninja rango S, y un ninja jamás huye. Una kunoichi menos.

—Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y voy a detenerte el tiempo que sea necesario —contestó sonriendo y con la frente en alto—. Puede ser que no te derrote, pero puedo ser una molestia cuando me lo propongo.

—Juguemos, entonces.

Sakura sintió la adrenalina fluir por sus venas y todo el chakra que tenía guardado hacía tanto tiempo la hizo sentir poderosa. Sonrió sin reservas, ya trazando su plan, y pudo percibir que Tobi sentía la misma emoción y que le entretendría un rato. El rostro de Sasori voló levemente por su cabeza, la adrenalina de nuevamente enfrentarse a un Akatsuki, a todo lo que representaban. No era la misma chica de hace cuatro años, ahora era una kunoichi con rango de jōnin y pelearía como tal.

No pelearía con reservas, que el jodido lugar se hiciera añicos con ella adentro, ¡detendría a ese imbécil como fuera! Y con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, utilizó su fuerza para destrozar el piso. Desestabilizaría a Tobi y le serviría para ocultarse en los escombros que volarían. Era una molestia no poder ver su cara o adivinar si lo tomaba por sorpresa o hacía exactamente lo que él quería, pero con eso tendría que trabajar.

El sentimiento del suelo contra su puño fue casi tranquilizador y el sonido del suelo resquebrajándose le dio ánimos. Usó chakra para ir más rápido, sólo tenía unos segundos para esconderse entre el caos y asestarle un golpe a Tobi, así que esquivó todo y fue directo hacia él. Sólo había demorado un segundo, ahí tenía a Tobi, saltando para no derrumbarse como el resto del lugar, y lo golpearía, le daría sin duda…

Tobi la miró directamente en ese segundo que ella iba en el aire, con el Sharingan activado. No había tiempo para cambiar de dirección, así que Sakura continuó con mayor determinación que nunca. ¡Si era lo suficientemente rápida lo lograría! Pero, al llegar a él, traspasó su cuerpo y no logró golpearlo, sino que asestó el golpe contra una de las paredes. Sakura miró con miedo cómo se comenzaba a derrumbar y la luz comenzaba a colarse y tuvo pocos segundos para escapar del derrumbe, cayendo al piso unos metros al lado y viendo la luz del día salir del techo de la guarida bajo tierra. Demoró un segundo en tomar aire y reponerse del impacto, pero sintió su presencia detrás y comprendió que no podía escapar.

—Eres muy lenta para enfrentarte a mí —dijo Tobi y, acto seguido, enterró una espada en la espalda de Sakura—. Duerme ya, esta no es tu pelea.

Pese al dolor, Sakura saltó lejos del Akatsuki en una fracción de segundo. De no ser por el Byakugo estaría muerta en ese momento. Apenas se había incorporado y miró con horror lo cerca que estaba Tobi de nuevo, blandiendo una kunai y lanzándole otra. Pudo esquivar ambas, pero no asestó ninguno de sus golpes cargados de chakra contra Tobi. En efecto, era demasiado lenta para él, que manejaba a la perfección el arte de desmaterializarse y materializarse, era cosa de segundos y seguirle el paso era complicado.

Enojada consigo misma, Sakura gruñó. No podía perder allí, así de rápido. Después iría donde Naruto y Sasuke, ¡y los golpearía a ambos! A Naruto por dejarse secuestrar por esos imbéciles y a Sasuke por ser un imbécil.

—¡Shannaro! —bramó, destruyendo por segunda vez el piso e intentando una y mil veces golpear a Tobi, fallando todas. Pero si no podía pegarle a él, ¡destruiría el lugar completo! Cada una de las paredes caerían y serían la tumba momentánea de ambos si era necesario—. ¡Aún no he terminado, shannaro!

Había logrado reducir considerablemente el espacio donde podía luchar y ahora se encontraban frente a frente. Podía predecir que le quedaba poco al Byakugo, con tantos golpes grandes que había dado, y necesitaba efectuar su plan con rapidez. Estaba totalmente enfocada en ello, hasta que una pequeña risita de Tobi llegó a sus oídos.

—Sí, tienes algo de ella en ti…

Sakura parpadeó confundida ante tan repentinas palabras y Tobi no dudó en atacar en esa fracción de segundo en que había perdido la concentración, yendo con su kunai directo al cuello de Sakura, pero ella ya estaba preparada para responder e interpuso su brazo. El kunai le quedó clavado a través de todo el antebrazo, pero si ése era el precio a pagar para proteger su cuello, lo aceptaba.

Tobi no parecía cansarse y no podía lograr la velocidad necesaria para atacarlo antes de que desapareciera, pero él no había notado algo todavía.

—Curioso momento para sonreír —comentó él.

—Debes materializarte para tomar ese kunai —explicó Sakura, comenzando a realizar sellos. Tobi comprendió rápidamente lo que sucedía—, fue ahí cuanto te puse los sellos explosivos.

Sakura no lo veía debido a la máscara, pero entendió de inmediato la urgencia de Tobi. Los pergaminos adheridos en toda su ropa comenzaron a brillar, anunciando su estallido, y él no podría escapar a menos que se quitara la ropa en menos de media fracción de segundo, que sabía no lograría. Tobi gruñó y comenzó a desaparecer en una espiral ante los ojos de Sakura, que alcanzaron a captar la primera explosión.

Y, luego, silencio. Estaba sola nuevamente en una guarida destruida.

No planeaba matarlo, sabía que no sería suficiente algo tan trivial, pero al menos había logrado que se fuera. Sacó la espada de su vientre y el kunai de su antebrazo con un quejido prolongado, el Byakugo le había dado la capacidad de sanar y sobrevivir a ello, pero no la hacía inmune al dolor. Ahora debía ir por Naruto y romper su rivalidad recién creada con Sasuke, porque ninguno estaba en la forma para luchar contra alguien del nivel de Tobi. Sólo debía dar un paso y…

Tropezó. El mundo comenzó a ser borroso y nuevamente sentía el chakra drenarse. Su reserva se había acabado. Bien, no era tanto problema; descansaría unos minutos y luego iría lo más rápido posible donde su equipo.

—Qué truco más desagradable…

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco. No podía estar de vuelta tan pronto, ¡no podía estar sano tan rápido! Se suponía que ello le daría más tiempo, una hora como mínimo… Ningún ninja que no fuera médico podría recuperarse tan rápido de tantos sellos explosivos, pero al voltearse comprendió que Tobi no había sufrido ninguna de las explosiones. Su técnica le había permitido escapar, aunque había tenido que deshacerse de la capa de Akatsuki.

Las pisadas de Tobi fueron lo único que era capaz de escuchar en medio de su respiración errática. Además de sentirlo, lo vio: las líneas de chakra comenzaron a borrarse de su cuerpo y sintió el peso de todo su esfuerzo como si un elefante le cayera encima. A duras penas le había quedado chakra para mantenerse despierta, mientras que Tobi caminaba con tranquilidad hasta quedar frente a ella. Sakura alzó la cabeza, incapaz de siquiera disimular su cansancio, y pudo apreciar el brillo del Sharingan a través de la máscara.

—Ha sido divertido, pero ya has gastado demasiado de mi tiempo. —Un kunai brilló en medio de la oscuridad, reflejando a las llamas de la cueva, y Sakura se obligó a no cerrar los ojos—. Adiós, Sakura.

Si hubiera cerrado los ojos, hubiera entendido incluso menos de lo que estaba pasando. Tobi lanzó el kunai en su dirección y no había nada que pudiera pararlo, pero, en mitad del camino, éste desapareció envuelto en un remolino. Parpadeó, intentando asegurarse de no estar durmiendo.

— _Kamui_.

Esa voz…

Y, tras esa simple palabra que anunciaba una técnica que no veía hacía mucho, el kunai volvió a aparecer a un lado de Tobi y se le clavó en el brazo. Pese a su cansancio, Sakura fue capaz de sorprenderse y emitir un ruidito. Tobi se volvió con rapidez y no fue difícil adivinar que el invitado a quien esperaba jamás fue Sasuke, sino…

—Kakashi… —musitó el Akatsuki—, has venido al fin.

Su querido sensei se encontraba erguido de manera tan majestuosa como sólo un poderoso ninja puede hacerlo. Se había interpuesto entre ella y Tobi, en ademán protector. Sakura quiso llorar; no veía a su sensei desde que había sido capturada por Akatsuki y allí estaba, salvándole la espalda incluso en esos momentos.

Kakashi no respondió nada a las palabras de Tobi, aunque, por su rostro serio, estaba dispuesto a pelear con el Akatsuki allí mismo. Le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Sakura que luego se volcó en Tobi. Oh, estaba tan enojado que incluso era evidente en su rostro.

Tobi, por el contrario, parecía feliz de al fin haber concretado la reunión que tanto quería, pero aquella felicidad duró un instante: volteó su cabeza hacia el lado de la puerta, mirándola fijamente y chasqueando la lengua.

—Ah, desagradables invitados vienen a interrumpir nuestra reunión. —Sakura miró con curiosidad al mismo punto que Tobi, siendo incapaz de escuchar o sentir algún chakra cerca, pero a sabiendas que algo venía por los pasillos de la guarida. ¿Podría ser…? Sakura sacudió sus pensamientos. Sasuke y ella ya habían separado caminos, él ya no vendría por ella nunca más—. Nos volveremos a ver, Kakashi del Sharingan —aseguró Tobi, desapareciendo del lugar en un remolino.

Sakura miró a Kakashi en silencio, interrogante, pero su sensei no tenía ojos para ella. Él mismo miraba con duda al lugar donde Tobi desaparecía en una espiral curiosa. Aquellas palabras sonaban encriptadas, con alguna clase de mensaje oculto detrás de un despido tan casual. Era una promesa, y por alguna razón, Kakashi sentía que rozaba con sus dedos el motivo por el que Tobi le prometía algo a él, como si existiera una conexión entre ellos que conocía e ignoraba a la vez.

Cayó en cuenta de la insistente pero silenciosa mirada de Sakura y sólo eso lo hizo salir de su sopor. Se había quedado mirando un par de segundos de más el lugar donde había desaparecido Tobi. Le echó una rápida mirada a Sakura, viendo los cortes en su cuerpo y la dificultad con la que intentaba incorporarse, y tomó su mano con más fuerza. Sería su apoyo.

—Sakura, ¿cómo estás?

Ella le dio una débil sonrisa. Entendió que no era momento de preguntarle sobre Tobi.

—A medio segundo de desmayarme, pero bien. —Kakashi, por su parte, entendió que no era momento de preguntarle sobre Akatsuki—. Debo ir donde Naruto y…

Sakura calló de inmediato. Kakashi sonrió.

—Sé que Sasuke está aquí. Creí que eran otras las razones.

—No está con Akatsuki —clarificó de inmediato, entendiendo el rumbo de pensamientos de su sensei—. Está solo. Pero… pero debo llegar donde Naruto ahora…

—No te preocupes de eso, Sakura. Sasuke ha de estar cuidándolo.

—No entiendes, yo…

Kakashi apenas alcanzó a mirarla con una clara pregunta escrita en el rostro (¿y de qué lado supuestamente estaba Sasuke?), cuando una sensación ya conocida hizo que crispara sus sentidos. Aquellos chakras que habían aparecido aparentemente de súbito alrededor de la guarida de Akatsuki… Él mismo había sido ANBU. Sabía de sobra las técnicas y era consciente de que aquellos chakras pertenecían a personas conocedoras de técnicas de ocultación de chakra. Sakura lo captó un segundo después que él, y lo miró con un poco de miedo.

Kakashi nuevamente apretujó la mano de Sakura, anunciando:

—Konoha ha llegado.

* * *

 _Bipo al habla_ _:_

¡Perdonen la demora del capítulo! Ha sido eterno, pero la universidad realmente está masacrándome con _todo_ lo que tiene. Sumado a esto, la situación en Chile está bastante tensa. No se preocupen, estoy bien y escribir me ayuda a liberar estrés. El próximo capítulo será publicado en dos semanas y es justamente el último de esta cortita historia.

En estos cuatro años que pasaron en la historia, desde que Sasuke mató a Itachi y supo la verdad y desapareció del mundo entero, decidí experimentar qué pasaría si en vez de tomar el camino del odio, Sasuke tomara el de la tristeza. En la serie lo hizo, claro, no hay odio sin dolor y tristeza, pero lo que prima es su venganza. Ésa es la razón por la que sigue vivo, y eso lo hace hundirse cada vez más y convertirse en un ser bastante despreciable (comprendible, claro, pero no justificable), capaz de dañar a sus amigos. En este fic, Sasuke siente odio, pero lo que prima en él es la tristeza. Siempre está nostálgico de su pasado y no puede avanzar, y creo que ésa es una de las peores cosas que pueden pasar en la vida. Evidentemente, requiere no sólo del cariño de sus amigos, sino también de ayuda psicológica para poder superar toda la situación y continuar con su vida, pero lo primero que debe pasar ahí es algo que lo haga cambiar de mentalidad. Sí, es un poco desesperante que no deje su estúpido plan y se vaya con Sakura y sean felices, pero ¿cuántas veces hemos nosotros renunciado a cosas por aferrarnos desesperadamente al pasado? Piensen sobre eso. Es fácil decir, a la hora de hacer… Siempre hay algo en nosotros que no estamos dispuestos a soltar por nada del mundo.

Ahora, ¿qué esperar del último capítulo? Pues la decisión de Sasuke haciéndose realidad. Ha elegido volver con Sakura, y veremos cosas SasuSaku y el desenlace total de la historia. ¿Ustedes le creen a Sasuke que volverá a Konoha o creen que tiene alguna otra propuesta loca por ahí? Bueno, agradecería que comentaran, porque recuerden: _agregar a favoritos o follow y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo_. ¡Únanse a la campaña **Con Voz y Voto**! En serio que es un trabajo enorme escribir estas historias y me encanta, pero me encanta más cuando comentan (L)

Gracias por la espera y seguir allí. Búscame en FB como **Mrs Bipolar** y dale me gusta para enterarte de las cosas que estoy escribiendo, también de comentarios de capítulos y de la próxima actualización :) El link está en mi perfil, e intento publicar información allí de igual modo.

Tomatazos, reclamos, dudas existenciales y denuncias por secuelas psicológicas aquí en el recuadro de abajo. ¡Besos enormes!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Resumen del capítulo:** Al final del día, sé que puedo volver a tus brazos.

* * *

 **Ni todas las estrellas | Capítulo 6**

* * *

Muerdo el agua por ti, te deslizas por mí

Jugamos a ser dos gatos que no se quieren dormir…

— **»** Zahara

* * *

Kakashi notó que se encontraba mirando hacía tanto las paredes blancas del hospital que habían perdido el sentido. Fue el _bip_ de una máquina que lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad, encontrándose de súbito en medio de un pasillo transitado por personal médico, incapaz de borrar de su mente aquellos últimos recuerdos que tenía en la guarida de los que se creían extintos, de Akatsuki. Tobi había prometido que se volverían a ver, y aquello le erizaba los vellos de la nuca por alguna razón.

—Puede pasar. —La voz del enfermero lo hizo volver a comprender que se encontraba en el hospital por una razón en específico. Ah, sí, había una persona en particular que necesitaba de su compañía. Parpadeó un par de veces, asintiendo en dirección del chico—. Haruno-san está bien, dentro de todo. Su chakra está depletado, pero se recuperará, unos golpes no son suficiente para hacer que caiga.

Kakashi lo miró con curiosidad, queriendo esbozar una sonrisa. Era un chico joven, quizás un par de años menor que Sakura, de cabello castaño y ojos brillantes cuando hablaba de ella.

—Admiras mucho a Sakura, ¿no?

Enrojeció hasta la coronilla.

—¡No es lo que se imagina! —mintió—. Es… es sólo mi superior. En fin. La médica a su cargo ya vendrá a hacer el reporte de su estado y sabrá cuándo podrá salir de alta. A-adiós.

Kakashi rió levemente cuando el chico cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo ingresar a la habitación de Sakura. No era común en ningún hospital tener una pieza completamente privada, pero a los jōnin se les solía asignar piezas en solitario para evitar el riesgo de que algún ingresado intentara secuestrarlos o algo por el estilo —los jōnin sabían muchas cosas de valor, por lo mismo eran muy deseados por los enemigos de cada país. Una suave sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Kakashi a ver a su alumna, exhausta pero viva, y se dejó una nota mental de molestarla por aquel admirador secreto que tenía en su trabajo.

Sakura era así, suponía. Lograba atraer a la gente y muchos querían experimentar su delicado tacto, pero siempre había existido sólo uno para ella…

Una fría brisa le chocó en la espalda. Al voltearse, con sorpresa lo descubrió a él, mirando a Sakura con preocupación y en silencio. Había ingresado por la ventana del hospital y no por el pasillo, habiendo sorteado todas las medidas de seguridad que lo separaban de su antigua compañera de equipo, sólo para verla dormir.

—Sasuke —murmuró Kakashi, con la palabra envuelta de sorpresa extrema—, ¿qué haces aquí, de todos los lugares?

Sasuke entendía el reproche con el que parecía hablar Kakashi. Sakura se lo había comentado a la ligera, como sólo para probar su reacción, que su estatus de ninja renegado no había sido removido todavía. Todo el mundo sabía qué era lo que se hacía con los ninjas renegados: asesinarlos. La traición era el crimen más grande para un shinobi.

Estaba siendo confianzudo, la verdad. Hubiese deseado ingresar a la aldea a escondidas, pero una serie de jutsus y ninjas de rango jōnin la protegían, y su chakra estaba bastante bajo, por lo que una pelea lo hubiese retrasado y no podía permitirse ese lujo. No cuando Sakura estaba entre sus brazos, inconsciente y llena de cortes por la pelea con ese maldito Akatsuki.

Hace dos días que se había vuelto a encontrar con Naruto y que se había separado de Sakura. En cuanto Naruto había mencionado que Tobi estaba en la guarida, Sasuke entendió de inmediato que ella se encontraba en un peligro enorme y que debía ir a su lado, donde pertenecía, y Naruto era de la misma idea. Mientras corrían hacia el otro extremo de la guarida, los ruidos de cosas derrumbándose y destruyéndose hicieron evidente que una lucha había iniciado.

— _Diablos_ —susurró Naruto mientras corrían— _, ¡definitivamente no volveré a hacer enojar a Sakura-chan!_

Sasuke medio sonrió. ¿Conque ése era el poder que Sakura tenía ahora? Quería verlo, quería verla entrenar y luchar contra ella y a su lado también. Y ahora, que había tomado la decisión de dejar su plan de lado, podría hacerlo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la habitación, esa sonrisa se borró de golpe del rostro de Sasuke. Sakura estaba llena de golpes y profundas heridas que la manchaban con sangre, apoyándose apenas en sus dos piernas sólo gracias al agarre de Kakashi. Había sentido la llegada de su antiguo sensei —lo que lo había hecho suspirar de alivio secretamente— y la huida de Tobi, pero no estaba preparado para ver así a Sakura.

— _Vaya, han llegado los pequeños_ —saludó Kakashi en broma— _. Sakura, ¡háblales! Están tan pálidos que parece que morirán._

Y aquello no era broma. La visión de su querida compañera de equipo herida hasta más no poder no les había sentado bien a ninguno de los dos.

— _¡Chicos!_ —dijo Sakura, regalándoles una sonrisa enorme— _. Oh, Naruto, ¡te he extrañado tanto! ¡No vuelvas a preocuparnos de esa manera, imbécil!_

— _Tranquila, Sakura-chan, no planeo ser secuestrado de nuevo…_

Todos rieron suavemente, menos Sasuke, que seguía con su mirada potentemente clavada en Sakura. Sus orbes verdes cayeron en él, observándolo con incredulidad. Una parte de ella siempre había querido creer en él, pero su despedida definitiva había roto su corazón y la había hecho creer que Sasuke realmente realizaría su plan.

— _Sasuke…_ —dijo ella al fin, volviendo a reiniciar todo con esa simple palabra— _, has venido._

— _Tonta_ —murmuró, caminando hacia ella. Kakashi entendió de inmediato que Sasuke planeaba ser el apoyo de Sakura y ayudó a que su querida alumna cambiara de lugar, ahora rodeando el cuello de Sasuke y mirándolo a los ojos— _, por supuesto que he venido._

— _Pero… no entiendo. Tu plan… dijiste que no lo cambiarías. Que era la única forma de que serías feliz._

— _Hay otra_ —musitó él, mirándola a los ojos y de forma que sólo ella escuchara.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Sakura.

Sasuke no quería que Sakura volviera a tener lágrimas en sus ojos.

Y, ambos entendiendo el silencio del otro, se sumergieron en un beso que supo al cielo.

— _¡Así que sí estaban juntos!_ —gritó Naruto, haciendo el beso incómodo para todos en la habitación.

— _Qué manera de romper el momento_ —bromeó Sakura, regalándole una sonrisa pequeña.

— _Debes descansar_ —dijo Sasuke, sintiendo sus manos empapadas de sangre. Ese imbécil de Tobi pagaría mil veces peor.

Sakura había comenzado a asentir cuando Sasuke notó que parpadeaba de una manera extraña, para luego desplomarse en sus brazos. En definitiva, había usado demasiada energía contra aquel sujeto.

— _Vaya, Sasuke, la has matado con tu beso._

— _Cállate, imbécil._

— _Silencio ambos. Sakura está muy cansada y herida, necesita atención de inmediato y Konoha está a un día de camino._ —Naruto y Sasuke se sintieron niños de nuevo bajo la tutela de Kakashi, que, al parecer, siempre sería una figura adulta responsable para ellos, sin importar la edad que tuvieran. Los ojos grises de Kakashi se fijaron en Sasuke con seriedad— _. Konoha ha llegado, Sasuke. Ahora mismo deben estar buscando a tus compañeros de equipo allá afuera, pero en minutos ingresarán aquí. Es momento de que te vayas._

Sasuke comprendía el porqué de las palabras de su sensei; lo intentaba proteger. Pero ya no huiría más de nada, era momento de hacer las cosas bien.

— _Volveré a Konoha con ustedes._

—Necesitaba ayuda —reconoció, sacudiéndose los recuerdos de la mente y respondiéndole al fin a Kakashi por qué había vuelto a Konoha en primer lugar. Su sensei no supo clarificar si él o la chica en la camilla; de igual modo, que palabras así salieran de la boca de Sasuke hizo que se sorprendiera.

—¿Por eso has dejado que te atraparan?

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Tsunade no había tomado ninguna resolución sobre su caso aún, debido a que necesitaba realizar una reunión con el Consejo y se encontraba lo suficientemente ocupada con Sakura como para darle la importancia a un niñato traidor, según sus propias palabras. Y eso no significaba que lo dejarían libre. Hasta que Sakura despertara, se encontraba en una especie de limbo.

Pese a que Sakura llevaba dormida desde que se había desmayado, Sasuke no se sentía particularmente preocupado: la Hokage había dicho que no sería necesaria ninguna clase de operación, que sencillamente Sakura estaba agotada. Y cómo no, pensó Sasuke sin querer mientras una sonrisa de admiración bailaba un breve segundo en sus labios, siendo que Sakura había activado aquella técnica tan impresionante y destructiva.

—Naruto ha vuelto también. —Dio un gran suspiro—. Vaya, vaya, qué nostálgico. ¿Quién me diría que el equipo 7 volvería a existir después de tantos años?

Kakashi disimuló su interés en el rostro de su alumno, pero notó su mandíbula tensada. Al parecer, lo había forzado demasiado. Se notaba lo incómodo y ajeno que se encontraba en la aldea, lo fuera de lugar que estaba y Kakashi quería saber cuáles eran sus intenciones a partir de ahora. Había podido conversar brevemente con Naruto, quien además de cansado no tenía herida alguna en el cuerpo, y éste le había comentado del alocado plan de Sasuke y de cómo Sakura había logrado mostrarle que existía un presente e incluso un futuro. Pero quería saber si realmente se quedaría.

—¿Te volverás ANBU? —presionó Kakashi como quien no quiere la cosa, envalentonado por el insistente silencio de su alumno. Oh, saciaría su curiosidad a como dé lugar, jamás le había importado importunar a sus alumnos y no comenzaría a preocuparse por eso ahora—. Aunque, claro, supongo que deberías dejar de ser genin para eso… Naruto y Sakura ya son jōnin, deberías alcanzarlos pronto.

—Sé bien qué pretendes, Kakashi. ¿Por qué no nos ahorras tiempo y dices ya lo que tienes en mente?

—Sasuke, Tsunade-sama ya volverá de la reunión de los Kages. Les has hecho tener dos de esas reuniones en un lapso de tiempo muy corto, aunque la primera fue más por Naruto… Un Jinchūriki desapareciendo es peligroso para todos, y tú volviendo has tenido un impacto similar. Te juzgarán y decidirán tu destino, pero ambos sabemos bien qué pasará: independiente de tu sentencia, dos personitas muy insistentes pelearán por ti. Lo han hecho todos estos años desde que desapareciste e incluso antes. No quiero que creas que me rendí contigo, no es así, pero…

—Te preocupan esos dos.

Kakashi asintió. —Ah, quién diría que me pondría sentimental. Es la edad. Pero ya que me lo has pedido, quiero que seas sincero conmigo porque yo lo seré contigo. No quiero que les des falsas esperanzas a Naruto y Sakura.

—El plan que tenía ha cambiado.

—Lo sé. No me refería solamente a eso. —Sasuke miró con curiosidad—. ¿Realmente volverás a Konoha?

Si bien no quería que sus alumnos se envenenaran con una ilusión de algo imposible, nunca había dicho que él no podía jugar a ilusionarse un poco. Volver a ver a su alumno en Konoha, sano y salvo, era algo que deseaba desde que había desertado, pero no le había quitado el ojo encima en el día que habían viajado juntos desde Oto a Konoha, turnándose por cuidar de Sakura. Sasuke era muy diferente a cuando había dejado la aldea y no sabía si lo veía quedándose allí.

—Akatsuki sigue oculto en algún lugar —fue lo único que Sasuke dijo como respuesta.

Es decir, el futuro era incierto.

—Los encontraremos —juró Kakashi. Sasuke no podía saberlo, pero aquello se había convertido en una misión personal apenas había descubierto la existencia de otro Uchiha, uno que sospechaba fuertemente conocer. Tenía una pésima corazonada de lo que venía—. Encontraremos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

* * *

Darían de alta a Sakura esa misma tarde, pero apenas había escuchado la noticia, Sasuke se había escabullido lejos del hospital. Ni siquiera había dejado que Sakura lo viera aún. Suponía que no se atrevía a enfrentarla sin tener su mente resuelta todavía o sin ser capaz de explicarle sus pensamientos ahora que volvía a Konoha.

Era todo tan extraño. Las personas, los lugares, incluso el aire, pero lo que más le chocó fue volver a su barrio. Seguía clausurado con una cinta amarilla de policía, igual de fácil ingresar que siempre. Recorrió cada recoveco del lugar y sintió el corazón estrujarse completamente una y otra vez ante cada recuerdo de lo que había vivido, de lo feliz que había sido en ese pasado lejano. El momento más importante fue cuando volvió a su hogar y, en medio de su antigua habitación, se encontraba su peluche de dinosaurio, tal y como lo había dejado.

Eso fue lo que le golpeó la cara con la realidad: nada era igual.

Sasuke comprendió entonces todo. Las cosas cambiaban, igual que como él lo había hecho desde la última vez que había pisado aquel barrio, y el cambio siempre se acompañaba de una sensación de temor, pero habían metamorfosis necesarias, irrenunciables, dolorosas pero luego satisfactorias. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante todo lo que había perdido, herido como un niño, sangrando por una herida que jamás había sido propiamente vendada, y frágil por el temor de amar de nuevo y perder de esa forma. Sintió que sus lágrimas se deslizaban libres por sus mejillas, sanando con su sal los cortes en su alma, desamarrándolo de a poco de las cadenas que lo ahorcaron por tantísimo tiempo. Añoraba de una manera dolorosa el pasado, las manos de sus seres queridos, y de una vez por todas había llegado a término con la idea de que no volverían, sintiéndose al fin satisfecho con la idea de seguir adelante con todas las fuerzas que sus familiares le enviaban de algún lugar incierto.

Tal como las orugas continuaban transformándose en mariposas, Sasuke comprendió también que él no dejaría de evolucionar, y eso incluía el permitirse amar libremente. Era momento ya de caminar.

Dejó su peluche en el mismo lugar de su habitación. Existían recuerdos tan bellos que no era necesario modificarlos y futuros tan brillantes a los que no se debía renunciar por nada del mundo —Sakura vino a su mente con lo último.

Camino al hospital a recoger a Sakura, se topó con un sonriente Naruto, tan brillante como el sol. Había estado un par de horas en el hospital apenas, en parte por su revisión médica obligatoria después de cada misión y en parte porque le faltaba un montón de chakra debido a su estadía en la guarida de Akatsuki. El haberse resistido a que le quitaran al Kyūbi había ocupado una cantidad inmensa de energía que debían asegurarse de dársela de nuevo, o andaría desmayándose por un par de días por falta de chakra.

—Qué extraño es verte aquí, teme —rió, regalándole una enorme sonrisa después—. ¿Disfrutando de la nueva Konoha?

Charlaron unos minutos, Naruto contándole que iba camino a ver a Hinata _(—¡Le pediré matrimonio pronto, teme! ¿Qué opinas, qué opinas?_ , le confesó en medio de su charla) y eso hizo que Sasuke recordaba su conversación con Kakashi. Sí, se sentía ajeno en aquella Konoha que había avanzado sin él, pero la sonrisa de Naruto y la de Sakura le recordaron que había cosas por las que valía la pena luchar para adaptarse.

No dejaría que nadie dañara a los que quería. No nuevamente. Cazaría hasta el último de los Akatsuki si eso era lo necesario para que sus seres queridos vivieran en paz.

—¿Dónde irás ahora? —preguntó Naruto, intentando no sonreír porque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Donde Sakura.

Y procedió hacer según lo dicho, después de golpear a Naruto por insinuar que un matrimonio se veía en el horizonte.

* * *

El departamento de Sakura era bello y olía a vainilla. Sakura se disculpó por el desorden —que Sasuke jamás encontró— y lo invitó a pasar con una sonrisa, ya que era hora de tomar el té y ambos estaban hambrientos. Sasuke observó mucho tiempo sin decir palabra, poniendo la mesa para que comieran, descubriendo retazos de Sakura repartidos en su departamento que lo maravillaban en silencio. Algún libro, alguna fotografía, algún apunte suelto por ahí. Sus vagantes ojos al fin encontraron donde descansar cuando Sakura le sonrió: realmente estaban juntos.

Su mano estaría siempre a su alcance, sus labios siempre podrían recibirlo, sus brazos lo amarrarían en abrazos siempre que quisiera. Siempre, siempre, siempre. No podía negar que le gustaba el tono que implicaba esa palabra, eso de quedarse a su lado sin fin. Para siempre.

A Sasuke se le escapó una sonrisa ante el pensamiento.

—Me agrada tenerte aquí —dijo Sakura, reposando su mejilla en su mano y mirándolo directamente. Sasuke asintió, preparando en su cabeza lo que quería decirle. Sólo una cosa era necesaria para que todo fuera perfecto—. Este último tiempo ha sido una locura. ¡Me alegro de volver a casa contigo! Aunque… —Sasuke pudo apreciar su sonrojo, sintiendo una punzada de ternura que no creyó ser capaz de sentir—, no sé… es decir, no sé qué pasará de aquí en adelante. No tienes casa y… bueno, he pensado que quizás…

Sasuke parpadeó. No había pensado en eso. En cualquier otra situación, habría encontrado ya solución, pero entre todo el ajetreo de los últimos días y de esperar que Sakura saliera del hospital, su mente no había pensado en lo más básico como un hogar.

Había pensado mucho en otras cosas, claro. Como en la importancia de lo que quería decirle a Sakura ahora, pero no encontraba palabras para comenzar. Su conversación con Kakashi le había abierto los ojos respecto a su futuro y quería proponerle algo a Sakura cuanto antes.

—Podríamos vivir juntos —sugirió él, sintiendo lo natural que resultaba aquello.

Sakura se sonrojó hasta la coronilla y sintió su corazón latir con más rapidez que nunca.

—¿E-estás seguro? ¿No será muy apresurado? Yo quiero, pero quizás tú…

—Ya hemos vivido juntos antes —recordó Sasuke. Sakura rió un poco, rememorando los primeros días desastrosos al lado del Uchiha y lo mucho que había deseado estar junto a él así, ambos tomando el té tranquilamente en un lugar al que pudieran llamar hogar.

—Sí, pero esto será diferente. Antes no éramos… ya sabes, una… eh, ¿pareja? —intentó Sakura, fallando en no sonar incómoda—. ¿Lo somos? Ves, ni eso sé. Quizás es muy pronto.

—No hay nada que desee más que estar a tu lado, Sakura —dijo él, sonriéndole con sinceridad. Ella luchó contra el impulso de no llorar ante esa clase de palabras saliendo de los labios de alguien como Sasuke—. No importa el nombre que le demos a esta relación, voy a estar a tu lado. Quiero que estemos juntos por siempre.

Sakura deslizó su mano con fuerza contra sus ojos para eliminar las lágrimas antes de que fluyeran, pero no pudo evitar llorar al fin. Era una sentimental y se maldecía interiormente por ello, pero Sasuke parecía tan feliz y que una de las razones fuera que se hubieran encontrado le estrujaba el corazón. Al fin Sasuke estaba en casa.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—¡Te quiero contar algo!

Hubo un silencio denso luego de aquello, donde ambos se miraron sin saber quién debía hablar primero, aunque Sasuke notó lo emocionada que estaba Sakura por darle su nueva noticia, por lo que la dejó hablar. Después de todo, lo suyo era mucho más simple, sólo debía decir un par de palabras: _Hay cosas que debo hacer antes de ser capaz de volver_. Era cosa de abrir la boca y decir esas palabras, seguidas de un _Ven conmigo, viajemos juntos_.

Le diría a Sakura, estaba decidido ya. En cuanto ella le diera su noticia y terminara aquella frase, le propondría irse juntos de Konoha.

—¡He ganado una beca para mi proyecto, Sasuke!

Una enorme cascada de agua fría cayó en los hombros del Uchiha.

—Los hospitales para los niños —apuntó, ocultando el hecho de que aún procesaba las palabras.

—Sí —corroboró con los ojos brillantes—. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yo seré la encargada de la dirección de los hospitales! ¿Tienes idea de a cuánta gente podré ayudar?

Cayó en cuenta entonces que era ridículamente increíble su propuesta tan egoísta. Sakura tenía toda una vida hecha y no dejaría que la malgastara por alguien como él.

Ya sabía qué debía hacer.

Se lo iba a decir en cuanto terminara de hablar, pero en cuanto escuchó la pasión y el enorme cariño con el que Sakura hablaba de aquel proyecto que alguna vez le había comentado mientras vivían juntos en aquella cabaña, sus palabras se deformaron en una verdad innegable. Al ver a Sakura hablar con aquella chispa en los ojos, el orgullo que se le juntaba en el pecho lo hicieron sonreír y antes de ser consciente, ya estaba hablando:

—Sakura —interrumpió Sasuke—, te amo.

Sakura paró de lleno.

—¿Qué?

Sasuke parpadeó, comprendiendo sus palabras al ver la cara sonrosada de ella, ladeada como la de un cachorro perdido y con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa. No pudo evitar sentirse degradado cuando sus propias mejillas rojas acusaron que sus palabras habían salido sin su permiso, pero decidió que era momento de decirlas al fin.

—Te amo —reiteró, porque no existía otra forma de describir sus sentimientos hacia ella que esa simple y poderosa frase—. Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Sakura no sintió vergüenza cuando las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos con suavidad, recorriendo sus mejillas encendidas por la felicidad y sonriendo con ternura ante las palabras de Sasuke. Ya se le había quitado el hambre, pese a haber comido muy poco, y se incorporó de la mesa para estar frente al Uchiha.

—Yo también —susurró Sakura, regalándose una gran sonrisa—. Gracias por acompañarme en esto.

Sasuke le dio un corto beso torpe al ponerse de pie, aún acostumbrándose a toda la idea de demostrar cariño mediante contacto físico —o a demostrar en general, en realidad. Recogió la mesa y mandó a Sakura a la cama sin más, porque había insistido tozudamente en lavar los trastes, y terminó él refregando la loza sucia. Encontró en el sonido del agua chocando con los platos y la esponja frotando algo así como terapéutico, permitiéndole ordenar sus pensamientos. Le iba a proponer que se fueran juntos de Konoha, que volvieran a la cabaña donde habían vivido por un tiempo, que él derrotaría a Akatsuki y ella…

Y no tenía parte clara para ella, porque no quería que se dañara y entendía su fuerza, pero tenía miedo y era por eso que le jodía querer a la gente —la podía perder en cualquier momento. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano cedería ante la fuerza de ella y podrían pelear codo a codo contra el resto de los Akatsuki, guiados por las pistas de Taka (quienes habían huido antes de que Konoha los arrestara y no sabía exactamente dónde estaban). Pero ahora resultaba que era ella la ganadora del proyecto que financiaría los hospitales para huérfanos de guerra y simplemente no podía pedirle que se fuera con él.

Estaba tan jodidamente confundido de nuevo. Cuando había creído que solucionaba una cosa, doce rutas nuevas se abrían paso.

Con la cabeza envuelta en confusión, caminó hasta el cuarto de Sakura y se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta al verla recostada. Fue ahí cuando lo golpeó que realmente estarían viviendo juntos, que era sólo una cama en la que ambos dormirían. Habían sido días agotadores para él también, por lo que se encaminó a acostarse a un lado de Sakura.

—No puedo dormir —confesó Sakura, abriendo los ojos en cuanto sintió el peso de Sasuke en la cama—. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

—Debes estar cansada.

—Podría estar más cansada.

A Sasuke se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa ante el tono de ella, tan incitante de pronto.

—Quítate la ropa entonces —dijo el Uchiha.

—¿Es una orden o una petición? —inquirió, sonriendo seductoramente y abriendo ligeramente más sus muslos desnudos, subiendo la camisa de él que había robado para usar como pijama.

Él se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta, abalanzándose sobre ella.

—Es lo que tú quieras —fue lo único que Sakura escuchó antes de saberse sin ropa y jadeando contra su cuerpo.

Quería que las marcas de Sakura quedaran grabadas a fuego en su cuerpo, que sus uñas arañaran su espalda y sus labios pintaran traviesas medialunas en su cuello. Las exhibiría sin vergüenza, con orgullo incluso, como cicatrices del cariño que Sakura tenía por él, y que ojalá no se borrara jamás el rastro del aroma de su novia de su cuerpo —porque lo necesitaría después con lo que estaba pensando hacer luego.

Quería que el mundo supiera que ahora Sakura y él se pertenecían.

* * *

 _Bipo al habla_ _:_

La verdad es que éste no es el último capítulo, lo iba a ser, pero le corté la última parte. Siempre quise que la última parte de esta historia fuera corta, aunque a medida que fui escribiendo sentí que quedaba al debe de la trama y que necesitaba un capítulo que ordenara ideas y mostrara un poco qué deseaba esta pareja. El próximo y real último capítulo tiene menos de dos mil palabras y ha estado escrito desde antes que el principio de esta historia, toma lugar en esta misma noche donde queda este, y lo publicaré en un par de días. Y bueno, me ha costado montones hilar este capítulo, pero al fin encontré algo que me dejó satisfecha. (L)

Como siempre: ¡Únanse a la campaña **Con Voz y Voto**! Y los invito a buscarme en FB como **Mrs Bipolar** , esta vez en verdad estoy intentando publicar cosas ahí jajaja y quiero aprovechar de darles muchísimas gracias por apoyarme en esta historia, en serio no saben lo feliz que soy cuando me doy cuenta de que ha llegado un nuevo review.

Peticiones de Sasu-peluches por los reviews, aunque Sakura se puede poner un poco celosa. ¡Besos enormes!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Resumen del capítulo:** Amores correctos en tiempos incorrectos.

¡El gran final! Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, les mando todo mi amor posible. (L)

* * *

 **Ni todas las estrellas | Capítulo 7**

* * *

Baby we both know that the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day

— **»** Arctic Monkeys

* * *

Sakura seguía agotada y cayó profundamente dormida después de una sesión de diversión, y aunque Sasuke corroboró que Sakura parecía ser maná y quería comer eternamente de ella, sonrió con suavidad al verla así. Nadie le podría haber anticipado que una de sus mayores alegrías sería que Sakura durmiera a su lado, poder tocar su cabello y saber que despertaría y ella seguiría allí. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, probablemente hubiera reído —aunque no, quizás no, era Sasuke después de todo y carecía de sentido del humor. Siempre la había querido, como a todo el Equipo 7, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a amar a alguien de nuevo, no después de lo de su familia.

Sakura era su familia ahora y, como tal, debía protegerla.

Sus ojos se posaron en el plácido rostro de la chica. Tenía claro que se podía proteger sola, y aun así, no quería que nada la tocase. Quería que jamás tuviera un problema en la vida, que pudiera cumplir todos sus sueños… pero así no era como funcionaba el mundo. Sakura era quien era porque había tenido dificultades. Era tan bella porque había florecido en la adversidad. Y Sasuke pensaba entonces que había sólo una cosa que podía hacer por ella y por el resto de su equipo.

Akatsuki seguía allá afuera, oculto entre las sombras. Nadie podría vivir tranquilo hasta que aquella amenaza latente fuera exterminada, y si había alguien capaz de detenerlos era alguien igual a ellos, que también conociera las sombras de cerca.

 _Hay cosas que debo hacer antes de ser capaz de volver_ , pensó Sasuke de nuevo, apenas deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por el suave cabello de Sakura. Volvería a su lado, por última vez y para siempre, una vez que se hubiera asegurado que el mundo en el que vivía Sakura ya no pudiera destruirse por culpa de Akatsuki, pero no la llevaría con él como antes había querido. Sakura tenía proyectos enormes e ideas necesarias para las personas. Esto era algo que debía hacer solo.

Ése sería su viaje de redención. El último, el más importante.

* * *

Despertó en mitad de la noche, acometida por la fría brisa que se colaba por la ventana abierta. Atontada aún por el profundo sueño del que recién salía, deslizó sus manos por la suaves mantas, estirando sus miembros y haciendo sonar sus huesos con gusto. Con una sonrisa perezosa, entreabrió los ojos para contemplar a Sasuke, pero su lado de la cama estaba vacío. La sorpresa le borró todo rastro de sueño del cuerpo mientras miraba atónita su soledad. Podría haber ido al baño o a servirse un vaso de agua, pero sabía que no era el caso.

Cuando entendió qué estaba pasando, se calzó los zapatos y echó a correr a la salida de Konoha con todo lo que pudo. Su acelerado corazón y su dificultad para respirar poco tenían que ver con el ejercicio, y nada notó sobre la aldea, excepto que era lo suficientemente tarde o temprano para que los locales no estuviesen abiertos y las únicas luces que vislumbró eran las del hospital, la torre del Hokage y de los insomnes. Los guardias no le dijeron nada cuando la vieron salir, quizás porque Sasuke ya les había alertado de aquello, de lo contrario estarían faltando a su labor gravemente, pero nada de ello le preocupaba a Sakura.

No sabía qué pretendía hacer, porque nada le aseguraba que la ida de Sasuke hubiese sido hace poco. Quizás ya estaba en la frontera del país del fuego, quizás estaba en otro lugar y si había pasado cuatro años escabulléndose sin problemas, bien lo podía hacer una vida entera. Era un imbécil, un maldito cobarde. ¿Cobijarse en la oscuridad de la noche para huir? ¡Y así se jactaba de ser un Uchiha! Sabía que no le daba la cara para despedirse, que por eso desapareció entre las sombras, como siempre.

Sasuke nunca había sido bueno para las despedidas, quizás porque sentía que si veía a sus seres queridos, desistiría.

Fue ahí cuando encontró a Sasuke, justo cuando lo estaba maldiciendo. Paró en seco, con la respiración jadeante y las mejillas arreboladas, y sintió que el corazón se le paraba cuando notó dónde estaba. Sasuke la miraba con cierta sorpresa, pero estaba sentado en la misma banca donde se habían despedido tantísimos años atrás, cuando ella le había rogado que no se fuera. Era irónico, cruel, pero Sakura sintió que cierta ternura la invadía incluso en medio de su ira. La había esperado, aún cuando había huido, la había esperado…

Sasuke quería despedirse. Es más, quizás quería ser detenido por ella.

—Sakura… —fue lo único que salió de sus labios. ¿Por qué sonaba sorprendido?, ¿acaso una parte de él deseaba que no se encontraran, mientras que la otra lo había instado a retrasar su partida?

Ella caminó hacia él, pues mucha distancia los separaba. Él se irguió con suavidad, pero no dio ningún paso. Sakura sintió su estómago caer cuando comprendió el semblante serio y triste de Sasuke, aquella era una nueva despedida en sus vidas, sólo que esta vez sí se miraban a los ojos.

—Así que, pese a todo, te irás. Definitivamente te irás —musitó, dando un paso con una mano sobre su pecho—. ¿Cuándo volverás? —La cara de Sasuke se enserió un tanto más. A Sakura se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, a sabiendas de cuál sería la respuesta a su siguiente pregunta, con la voz quebrándose en cuanto habló—. ¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Soy diferente a ti —declaró con firmeza. Ella agachó el rostro y comenzó a sollozar despacio, casi en silencio—. Sakura, no llores.

Ya no había tanta distancia física entre ambos, incluso Sasuke había estirado su mano para alcanzarla.

—¡Déjame! —gritó, pegándole a la mano de Sasuke y sintiéndose súbitamente molesta. Lo miró al fin, con rabia pura en sus ojos con lágrimas—. ¿Que no llore, eh? Pues entonces deja de hacerme llorar. —Sasuke nunca la había visto tan enfadada, con su mirada tan desafiante y con porte tan orgulloso. De no ser porque estaban peleando, le habría dado gusto ver aquella faceta tan fiera de ella—. Después de todo este tiempo, realmente nunca pensaste en mí como…

No obstante, aquella frase le molestó de sobremanera. ¿Insinuaba que no le quería, que había fingido todo? Sakura tenía que entender que todo, desde el primer hasta el último momento, había sido real. Que esta no era una huida, que era por ella, que su corazón estaba conectado al de ella sin importar la distancia.

—¿Como qué, Sakura? Tú no tienes idea de qué pienso de ti.

—Pues ilumíname. Aunque creo tener una idea: para ti no soy más que una molestia…

—Te equivocas —la cortó en seco, su voz serena contrastando con la rabia de la chica—. Pienso que eres aterradora. —Sakura dejó su pose amenazante y tragó duro—. Me has hecho sentir cosas que jamás creí posibles. Nunca creí que temería tanto a una persona. Tienes tanto poder sobre mí que me aterra, Sakura.

—Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun —susurró con un hilo de voz, incapaz de decir más que eso, ahogada con sus lágrimas y la pena—. ¿Es… es por eso que huyes? ¿Es lo que sientes por mí lo que te impide quedarte en Konoha?

—Sakura… —dijo él, sus cejas curvándose con tristeza. Nuevamente la había hecho llorar, pero deseaba aclararle que él tampoco deseaba separarse de ella. Acunó su mejilla húmeda contra su mano, y ella se recostó en ésta, mirándolo a los ojos—. Mis pecados no te competen, por lo que este es un viaje que debo hacer solo. Por este tiempo seré su Kage —Sakura lo miró sin enteder sus palabras, mientras que Sasuke habló con decisión—: los veré a ustedes, a ti y al idiota de Naruto, desde las sombras. Quiero que brillen hasta enceguecer, que cumplan sus ridículos sueños, y si alguna vez están en problemas, sepan que tienen a alguien que cuida de sus espaldas siempre.

Sakura le quiso decir que no necesitaban de un Kage, de una sombra. Que él era capaz de ser más que oscuridad, que Naruto mismo creía aquello, que ellos deseaban que estuviera a su lado a plena luz del día, que viera el nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage, que viera su ascenso a jefa del Hospital de Konoha, que comentaran estrategias con Kakashi. Pero comprendió que Sasuke quería lo mismo, sólo que no era capaz de volver todavía.

Y aquello instaló una nueva duda en Sakura. ¿Sería capaz de volver algún día? ¿Y si en sus viajes de redención encontraba que su misión no estaba en Konoha?

—¿Algún día…? ¿Algún día nos volveremos a reunir?

Sasuke la miró con una expresión de tristeza nuevamente, pero no dijo palabra alguna, sino que la amarró entre sus brazos con fuerza. Era verdad que en algún punto pensó en retirarse sin que ella lo supiera, pero en la entrada de Konoha, se vio incapaz de dar más pasos; descubrió que albergaba rebeldes sentimientos que deseaban que Sakura lo detuviera. Podría perfectamente haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro ni pista, como el habilidoso ninja que era, pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo; sentía que cada paso más le abría el corazón sin piedad. Quería ver a Sakura, más que a nada en el mundo.

La amaba. Lo corroboró por milésima vez cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, que al parecer eran capaces de cosas más nobles que sólo destruir. Quería pasar por siempre a su lado, pero en esos momentos necesitaba sanar viejas heridas para continuar su camino. Ella lo entendía, notó cuando se separaron del abrazo y buscó sus brillantes ojos verdes, mirándolo con fuerza y buscando transmitirle todo su cariño.

—¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Sasuke suspiró con fuerza y la abrazó fugazmente de nuevo, murmurando sólo cuando no veía sus ojos —porque temía mucho de qué se le escaparía si la veía…—:

—Todo.

Entonces los labios de ella se separaron para susurrarle que estaba bien, que lo entendía y que esperaría por él, incluso si fuese el final de los tiempos, que si bien pasaban cincuenta años o cinco días, ella seguiría allí. Dijo todo ello en tres simples palabras:

—Hasta siempre, Sasuke.

Pero no, Sasuke no permitiría de ningún modo que aquella fuera la última frase entre ambos, porque ya había rondado mucho su lado como para siquiera desear separarse por mucho tiempo. Negó con suavidad, besando sus labios fugazmente, corrigiendo la despedida de Sakura:

—Te veré pronto, Sakura. —Y entonces le dedicó el mismo gesto que Itachi: tocó su frente. Y cuando Sakura le sonrió luego de sus palabras, Sasuke comprendió que ella había entendido, que la promesa que le estaba haciendo no había pasado desapercibida para ella. Porque una reunión vendría, sin duda alguna. No sabía cuándo ni en qué circunstancias, pero ambos sabían que sus vidas estaban demasiado entrelazadas como para que aquel fuera el final—. Gracias.

Ya no existían estrellas capaces de decidir sus destinos.

.

.

.

fin.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autora** :

Como había comentado en el capítulo anterior, el final estuvo escrito desde el principio. Este fic nació principalmente por dos ideas: Sasuke llorando al acostarse con Sakura y tener un final abierto donde ambos se prometieran que algún día volverían a verse. ¿Se verán en cinco meses o en veinte años? Pues, queridos lectores, la decisión es de ustedes. ¿Se volverán a ver siquiera? Creo que las palabras de ambos responden esta pregunta, pero como es un final abierto, cualquier cosa podría pasar de ahí en adelante, aunque creánme que ninguno tenía intenciones de dejar de verse para siempre. La despedida está basada en NO.6, un manga que poco se parece a _Naruto_ , pero al ver esa despedida entre los personajes principales me imaginé que la de Sasuke y Sakura sería muy parecida —ambos anhelantes por volver al lado del otro, pero había _algo_ que impedía que se quedaran.

Nuevamente, quiero darles las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme. Toma un montón de horas planear cada capítulo, escribirlo, repasarlo y repasarlo _de nuevo_ , porque siempre quieres que quede lo más perfecto posible ante tus ojos. Y entonces, cuando veo las visitas que ha logrado la historia, los favoritos, follows y reviews, en serio me siento tan pagada y agradecida de que se tomen el tiempo en mí. Gracias a quienes siguieron la historia mientras estaba siendo escrita y gracias a quienes la leerán después, ¡muchísimos besitos acaramelados! Cambié el summary del original porque me gustó bastante el efecto de esa frase que le dice Sasuke a Sakura, pero el primer summary sigue disponible en el capítulo 1.

Bueno, yo de momento quedo sin ninguna historia activa del fandom de _Naruto_ , pero con muchísimas ganas de seguir escribiendo. Soy ficker desde el 2012, era muy pequeña en ese entonces y apenas escribí hasta el 2013, y de ahí que no soy tan activa, pero tengo muchísimas ganas de volver el 2020 a FF con todo. Por lo mismo, los invito a seguirme en FB como Mrs Bipolar para ver mis próximos proyectos y a dejarme reclamos, amenazas de muerte, flores o tomatazos en el recuadro de abajo. Si he de pedirles un favor, sería que me regalaran un review al menos en el final, me gustaría mucho saber su opinión ahora que la historia está completa.

Les deseo un muy buen año nuevo, que todos sus proyectos resulten de la mejor manera.

 **Muchísimo amor para ustedes,**  
Mrs Bipolar. _31 de diciembre del 2019_.


End file.
